SwanQueen Tales
by SnixRegal
Summary: Una colección de historias cortas (o oneshots) sobre las SwanQueen. Las historias no están relacionadas entre sí.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí vengo con mi tercer proyecto SwanQueen para esta pagina. Es algo que llevaba tiempo rondándome la cabeza y finalmente me decido a subirlo. Serian una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen (como siempre jajajaja) Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Aquí os dejo la primera, es muy cortita (no todas serán así). Es la mas corta que he escrito hasta ahora y para empezar esto me pareció bien xD**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece la idea y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 1: On the radio.**_

Emma estaba cómodamente tirada en el sofá con Regina recostada sobre su pecho. Era una perezosa tarde de domingo que habían preferido quedarse en la mansión, por más que a las dos las divirtiese pasearse por Storybrooke ante las aun sorprendidas miradas de algunos habitantes al verlas juntas. Henry había salido con alguno de los chicos de la ciudad, así que estaban completamente solas en la casa, pero se estaba demasiado cómodo tal y como estaban como para moverse. Emma acariciaba distraídamente uno de los brazos de Regina, con naturalidad. A veces aun la impresionaba haber conseguido justo eso, tener a la morena en los brazos con esa naturalidad y abandono, como si se pertenecieran.

Tenían puesta la radio de fondo mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia, tan solo disfrutando del momento y la compañía. Emma se reía de alguna cosa que había dicho Regina cuando la voz del locutor de la radio llamo su atención.

- La siguiente canción es para nuestra pareja estrella, dedicada a la mismísima Blancanieves de su Príncipe Encantador. Desde aquí les deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo. Y ahora os dejo con "_Find me_" de Boyce Avenue.

Los primeros acordes de la canción empezaron a sonar y Emma sonrió un poquito, su padre le había contado lo que iba a hacer el día anterior y se imaginaba la cara de su madre en ese mismo momento. Regina por su parte se echó a reír.

- ¿David le ha dedicado una canción en la radio? No sabía que aún se hiciesen esas cosas.

Reía la reina mientras ambas escuchaban la canción.

- Si esta es la idea de romanticismo que tienen los príncipes azules hoy en día me alegro de no haber encontrado nunca el mío.

Añadió Regina sin dejar de reír.

- Bueno, es bonito si lo piensas bien…y la letra desde luego les encaja.

Defendió la rubia con una pequeña mueca y un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

- Sí, eso sí, pero estoy segura de que solo ha elegido esa canción por el título y ya está. Supongo que debemos alegrarnos de que no haya escogido ninguna de la película de Disney.

A Regina todo eso le estaba haciendo mucha gracia, levantó la vista de golpe para mirar a Emma divertida.

- ¿Te imaginas la cara de Mary Margaret? Seguro que incluso llora.

- Pero serán lágrimas de felicidad.

Argumentaba Emma cada vez con menos convicción.

- Apuesto lo que quieras a que cuando acabe la canción un avión escribe alguna cursilada en el cielo o algo así.

Rio la morena bajando otra vez la cabeza hasta el pecho de Emma y acomodándose otra vez mientras la canción llegaba a su fin.

- En realidad la hará asomarse al balcón porque fuera habrá un caballo con una pancarta en la que pone "_siempre te encontrare_"

Contó la rubia que conocía todo el plan de su padre, Regina soltó otra risa.

- Típico.

Volvió a escucharse la voz del locutor y la Salvadora se encogió un poco sobre sí misma, cerrando los ojos para no ver lo que venía.

- La siguiente canción es también para una pareja, que algunos todavía no conseguimos explicarnos. Es de nuestra querida sheriff para, bueno…la alcaldesa. Os dejo con "_All of me_" de John Legend.

Cuando terminó de hablar empezó a sonar la nueva canción, Emma esperaba escuchar otra risa de Regina o algún reproche por su mala idea, pero solo se escuchaba la canción. Abrió un ojo con cautela y miro hacia la morena, que la miraba a ella con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.

- Cuando David me contó lo que iba a hacer no parecía tan mala idea…ahora me gustaría ir a cortar la emisión.

Confesó la rubia algo avergonzada.

- ¿Me has dedicado una canción?

Pregunto la alcaldesa en un susurro.

- En mi defensa diré que lo que te dedico es la letra porque yo no canto muy bien, así que…

Volvió a encogerse de hombros incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a Regina, pero la mujer apoyada en ella levantó una mano hasta su mejilla para obligarla a mirarla.

- Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

- Siento ser la primera.

Se disculpó Emma, haciendo reír a Regina sin ninguna sombra de burla. Se impulsó hacia arriba por el cuerpo de la Salvadora para que sus caras quedasen a la misma altura.

- Eres adorable cuando te pones cursi.

Dijo besándola casi antes de terminar de hablar.

- La letra expresa bastante bien lo que pienso, y quería que lo supieras. Aunque quizá tendría que haber buscado otra forma de…

Seguía excusándose Emma, Regina le puso un dedo en los labios para callarla y escuchar la canción con una media sonrisa boba. A la rubia le hizo gracia ver como los ojos de la alcaldesa de humedecían ligeramente.

- ¿Eso son lágrimas?

Dijo riendo aun con el dedo de la otra mujer sobre los labios.

- Pero son de felicidad.

Respondió Regina riendo también y abrazándose tanto a Emma que las dos juntas ocupaban el espacio de uno en el sofá.

- Es una idea tan de adolescente.

Dijo con una risita.

- Seguro que ahora te parezco muy estúpida.

Comentó Emma devolviéndole el abrazo a la Reina Malvada.

- La que se siente ahora mismo un poco estúpida soy yo.

- ¿Mis padres ya no te parecen tan cursis?

- Oh no, tus padres son unos cursis que van por la vida escupiendo arco iris desde su unicornio de algodón de azúcar, pero cuando me toca a mí…es bonito.

Rio Regina con una gran sonrisa en la cara que hizo sonreír a Emma también mientras se acababa la canción.

- Si te sirve de consuelo no hay ningún caballo ni pancarta en tu jardín, eso ya me parecía excesivo. Pero si había pensado que podíamos ir a los establos y dar un paseo a caballo, seguro que eso te gustaría.

La morena volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar a Emma.

- ¿Tú sabes montar?

- Claro. Bueno, quiero decir…no puedo saberlo hasta que no lo intente ¿no?

Las dos mujeres rieron con ganas.

- Podemos intentarlo siempre y cuando vayas con cuidado y me dejes enseñarte.

Condicionó Regina, Emma levanto una ceja con una media sonrisa pícara.

- Sabes que te dejo enseñarme lo que quieras.

Riendo, la morena mordió suavemente la clavícula de la Salvadora, haciéndola reír también.

- Tú y tu pequeña mente sucia.

Dijo Regina. Emma se movió rápidamente hacia delante, cambiando posiciones y dejando a la morena apoyada en el lado opuesto del sofá, siendo ella ahora la que quedaba encima.

- Pensaba que era lo que te gustaba de mí.

Murmuro contra los labios de la otra mujer, que sonrió con lujuria.

- Entre otras cosas.

Estaba siendo una maravillosa tarde de domingo.


	2. Chapter 2 New York Serenade

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

Emma estaba sentada en el sofá con un bote de helado, aprovechando que no estaba Henry para meter la cuchara mientras ella comía, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Miro el reloj para comprobar la hora, si era su hijo llegaba pronto del colegio, dejo el helado a un lado y saltó del sofá para ir a abrir. No era Henry, era una elegante mujer morena que parecía un poco nerviosa. Emma la miro algo extrañada al ver que no decía nada.

- Hola, yo…ammm…acabo de…mudarme enfrente y…solo quería presentarme. Ser una buena vecina.

Dijo la mujer morena de manera algo torpe. Emma parpadeo rápidamente un par de veces, confusa.

- Bien. Vale. Si claro, encantada. Soy Emma. Swan.

Respondió extendiendo una mano hacia su nueva vecina, que se la estrecho con una ligera sonrisa. Emma la miraba esperando a que se presentase también.

- Oh, yo soy Regina Mills.

Se presentó por fin la morena, sin darse cuenta al parecer que aún continuaba el apretón de manos. Emma lo deshizo intentando que no quedase maleducado. Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ellas.

- Bueno y… ¿hace mucho que te has mudado?

Pregunto por llenar ese silencio, estaba pensando en su helado derritiéndose sobre la mesa.

- No, me instale ayer.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ellas, pero unos pasos saliendo del ascensor las distrajeron. Cuando Regina miro en esa dirección no pudo evitar quedarse momentáneamente paralizada. Su hijo se acercaba con la mochila colgando de un hombro. Paso por delante de ella prácticamente sin verla.

- Mama, te he dicho mil veces que uses pantalones.

Dijo a modo de saludo a la rubia, que miro hacia abajo como si acabase de darse cuenta de que llevaba puesta una enorme camisa de pijama a cuadros y cero pantalones.

- Ni siquiera estabas en casa.

Respondió Emma a su hijo.

- Incómoda a la gente.

Añadió Henry señalando a Regina vagamente con la cabeza.

- ¡Claro que no!

Se quejó Emma ofendida, luego miro a la morena de reojo.

- Puede que un poco… ¿No te hago sentir incomoda verdad?

Regina abrió la boca, pillada desprevenida en esa pequeña conversación doméstica, miro la camisa de Emma y la ropa interior roja que casi no se veía bajo el pijama, sin saber que decir.

- ¿Ves?

Dijo Henry triunfante, con media sonrisa. Emma le paso un brazo por los hombros, atrapándolo bruscamente.

- Henry, esta es la señorita Mills, nuestra nueva vecina.

El chico la saludo desde debajo del brazo de su madre antes de librarse y marcharse a su habitación a soltar los bártulos del colegio.

- Es mi hijo.

Explico la rubia señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar. Regina sonrió forzadamente, intentando que no pareciese forzado.

- Bueno, no os molesto más. Si alguna vez necesitáis algo estoy justo enfrente.

Se despidió con una última sonrisa educada.

- Oh, sí. Encantada. Lo mismo digo, si necesitas algo ya sabes. Bienvenida al edificio.

Contesto apresuradamente Emma, todavía algo sorprendida por esa inesperada visita. Se despidió con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta. Regina pudo escuchar como dentro de la casa la rubia le preguntaba con un grito a Henry que le apetecía comer. Volvió a su nuevo y solitario apartamento con expresión triste.

.

.

.

Más o menos una semana después fue Emma la que llamo a la puerta de Regina, la morena llevaba toda esa semana pensando en cómo acercarse a la rubia y a Henry sin que se le ocurriese nada que no pareciese acoso, así que le alegró ver que fue la propia Salvadora quien lo hizo.

- Hola ¿te acuerdas de mí? La vecina sin pantalones.

Saludo Emma con una risita, señalando la puerta de su casa que quedaba a su espalda. Regina asintió riendo también.

- Veras, me ha surgido algo de improviso, no sé cuánto voy a tardar y quería preguntarte si no te importa echarle un ojo a Henry. Ya sé que es mayor y todo eso, pero aun así me sentiría más segura sabiendo que hay alguien cerca para echarle una mano y eso.

Pidió la rubia sin saber si estaba traspasando el límite de la cortesía vecinal.

- Claro, sin problema.

Respondió Regina al momento, conteniendo su emoción.

- No necesita muchas atenciones, el solo se las apaña bien. Le diré que te pasaras a ver qué tal está ¿vale?

Aseguro Emma que no quería molestar mucho a su nueva vecina, la morena asintió.

- Dile también que cualquier cosa que necesite puede pedírmela.

La rubia sonrió agradecida.

- En un rato se hará la cena, no suele quemar nada, pero…

- Me asegurare de que esta vez tampoco pase.

Rio Regina, emocionada ya por la idea de poder ver a su hijo, aunque solo fuese un momento.

- Muchas gracias señorita Mills, eres bastante más simpática que mi anterior vecino.

Agradeció la rubia riendo también.

- Prefiero Regina, _señorita Swan_.

Lo dijo como broma interna, no sabía que había echado de menos poder llamarla de esa forma hasta que no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

- Entonces tú tendrás que llamarme Emma.

Sonrió la rubia antes de despedirse con un gesto de la mano. Regina cerró la puerta sin poder evitar una sonrisa, aunque cuando la emoción principal se pasó la entró cierto miedo, no sabía si sería capaz de estar con su hijo sin poder llamarle así, sin poder abrazarle, siendo una total extraña para él. Pero eso era algo de lo que se preocuparía más tarde.

.

.

.

Un rato después llamaba a la puerta de enfrente tratando de controlar los nervios, preparándose para dar una creíble sonrisa al chico que le abrió la puerta.

- Tu madre me pidió que me asegurase de que estabas bien.

Dijo amablemente a modo de saludo, se imaginaba que al chico no le gustaría tener a una desconocida vigilándole.

- Lo sé, no le gusta dejarme solo mucho tiempo.

Rio el chico haciéndose a un lado dando a entender a Regina que podía pasar. A la morena le gusto escuchar eso, había tomado la decisión correcta, Emma era una buena madre para Henry.

- En realidad no me paso para vigilarte, acabo de hacer una tarta y pensé que quizá te gustaría un poco de postre.

Dijo enseñándole la fuente cuadrada que tenía en las manos, donde llevaba una tarta de manzana recién hecha.

- Así que era eso lo que olía tan bien.

Comento el chico sin apartar los ojos golosos de la tarta. Regina rio y dejo la tarta en la mesa de la cocina.

- Deberías probar un trozo ahora que está recién hecha, es cuando mejor sabe. Y con helado es una merienda ideal.

Aconsejó mirándole con cariño, no podía evitarlo, después de todo era su hijo, lo recordase él o no. Caminó hacia la puerta para irse, pero Henry la llamo.

- Espere señorita Mills ¿ha cenado? Me ha sobrado algo de pollo y podemos probar juntos la tarta.

Ofreció el chico con una sonrisa a la que Regina no podía negarse.

.

.

.

Cuando Emma volvió por fin a casa, quitándose los tacones en la puerta con un resoplido de alivio, la sorprendió encontrarse allí a Regina en el sofá jugando a la consola con su hijo.

- ¿Puedo saber qué es exactamente a lo que estoy atacando?

Preguntaba la morena mirando a la pantalla del videojuego dividida donde se veían dos soldados futuristas armados y disparando a alguna clase de monstruo.

- Son una raza alienígena que vino a la tierra para esclavizar a los humanos, pero nuestra atmosfera les afecto convirtiéndoles en bestias irracionales zombificadas y su saliva muta a los humanos convirtiéndolos en caníbales con súper agilidad.

Explicó el chico como la cosa más natural del mundo, Regina no parecía haberse enterado de mucho, pero aun así presiono los botones hasta vaciar el cargador en un grupo de esos seres. Emma los observaba desde atrás hasta que no pudo evitar reír. Al escucharla, la morena miro hacia atrás y luego al reloj, levantándose de un salto.

- No me había dado cuenta de la hora que es. Le traje a Henry una tarta y…

Se excusó sin saber si a Emma le molestaría que se hubiese quedado allí, pero la rubia hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

- Prefiero que tenga compañía. Además siempre es bueno que alguien te cubra las espaldas cuando te ataca una raza alienígena zombificada.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír cuando madre e hijo se echaron a reír a la vez.

.

.

.

Dos días después, Emma se pasó a devolverle la fuente de la tarta vacía y fregada.

- No hacía falta que la trajeras.

Dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

- He usado el lavavajillas así que lo menos que podía hacer era dar dos pasos hasta tu puerta.

Rio la rubia encogiéndose un poco de hombros, sin poder evitar darle un rápido vistazo al piso de Regina con curiosidad.

- Wow, esas son las manzanas más rojas que he visto en mi vida.

Comentó sin poder evitarlo mirando el enorme frutero lleno de manzanas que la morena tenía en la encimera de la cocina.

- Sírvete. Son con las que hice la tarta.

Invito Regina guardando la fuente de la tarta en su sitio.

- No, no quiero abusar más de tu hospitalidad.

Negó Emma aun mirando las manzanas, con una risita la morena cogió una y se la lanzó a su vecina.

- No te preocupes por eso, tengo mi propio manzano.

- ¿Enserio?

Pregunto Emma cazando la manzana al vuelo y dándole un mordisco, disfrutando de ese ligero sonido crujiente que hacen las manzanas cuando están en su punto justo para comerse.

- Si, en Maine.

Respondió Regina sin dar más explicaciones.

- La mejor manzana que he probado. Igual que la tarta, ¿te gusta cocinar?

Siguió preguntando la rubia que solo había ido allí para devolverle el plato de la tarta.

- Lo cierto es que sí, es algo que me relaja mucho.

Contesto la reina caminando hacia el sofá con dos vasos y una botella de refresco, en una clara invitación para que se sentara con ella. Si iban a mantener una conversación mejor no tenerla de pie.

- A Henry también le gusta. Cocinar, las plantas y esas cosas. No sé de quién lo habrá sacado, de mí no, desde luego.

Rio Emma señalando las plantas que había repartidas por la casa de la morena, quien sonrió con nostalgia, ella si sabía de quien podría haber sacado esos hobbies.

- ¿Quizá de su padre?

Pregunto Regina con delicadeza, aunque en realidad ella ya sabía la historia del padre de Henry.

- Puedo asegurarte que no. Henry no sabe quién es y yo tampoco sé dónde está.

Respondió Emma con cierto rencor, bebiendo del vaso que le había dado su anfitriona.

- Y no sé porque te estoy aburriendo con esto. Cuéntame más de ese manzano en Maine.

Añadió la rubia recuperando su buen humor.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban en una agradable convivencia vecinal, hasta que uno de esos días Emma volvió a llamar a la puerta de Regina sin previo aviso.

- No te asustes, no voy a volver a pedirte que hagas de niñera.

Rio antes de que la morena pudiese decir nada.

- De hecho Henry se va a quedar a dormir en casa de unos amigos y quería compensarte por cuando cuidaste de él, y por la tarta y todo. No quiero que pienses que soy de esas vecinas que solo piden favores.

- ¿No es eso lo único que hacen los vecinos?

Bromeo Regina con una risita.

- En realidad sí, pero yo no soy uno de esos vecinos. Venga, será divertido.

- ¿Así que la última vez queridas que le hiciese compañía a Henry y hoy quieres que te la haga a ti?

Comentó la morena aun en tono de broma, dejando a Emma sin saber muy bien que decir, lo que hizo reír a la otra mujer.

- Me parece una gran idea, a mí también me vendrá bien salir un poco.

Dijo Regina con una sonrisa que la rubia correspondió.

- Vale, vístete y te espero en mi piso. Hoy invito yo.

Se despidió alegremente saliendo por la puerta hacia la de enfrente.

.

.

.

Regina ya se estaba acostumbrando a llamar a aquella puerta, pero esta vez nadie la abrió, en vez de eso escucho una voz desde el interior que la dijo que la puerta estaba abierta, así que entró. Escuchaba a Emma en algún lugar de la casa, supuso que su habitación, aunque cuando salió al salón todavía estaba sin vestir, de hecho salía en ropa interior. Regina no supo cómo reaccionar.

- Llevo un rato buscando el vestido y resulta que me lo había dejado aquí.

Dijo como explicación, cogiendo un vestido negro de cuero del respaldo del sofá.

- Henry se quejaría, pero tú ya me has visto antes sin pantalones, así que…

Rio la rubia volviendo a su habitación, haciendo que la otra mujer se sonrojara un poco. Cuando salió de nuevo ya llevaba puesto el vestido, unas medias negras y tacones, se acercó a Regina y la dio la espalda.

- ¿Te importa?

Pidió señalando la cremallera bajada. La morena apoyo una mano en la espalda de Emma para subir la cremallera con la otra, pero a medio camino se atascó un poco y tuvo que hacer algo de fuerza.

- Siempre se atasca ahí, por eso necesito ayuda para subirla.

Explico con un encogimiento de hombros.

- ¿Vamos a tomar algo y luego a cenar o cenamos y luego tomamos algo?

Pregunto la rubia caminando hacia la puerta para coger un abrigo rojo y un pequeño bolso. Regina dijo que la daba igual. No podía creerse que fuese a salir a divertirse con Emma Swan, aunque probablemente fuese porque la rubia simplemente no se acordaba de ella.

.

.

.

Se convirtió en algo casi habitual. La vida social de Henry era bastante más activa allí que en Storybrooke así que las dos mujeres solían hacerse compañía a menudo, o salían los tres juntos. Una vez a la semana Regina iba al piso de enfrente a comer con ellos, casi siempre cocinaba ella ayudada por Henry. Uno de esos días, cuando la morena entro en el piso de enfrente con familiaridad el chico le dijo que su madre no estaba.

- Creo que hoy no va a comer con nosotros.

- ¿Le ha surgido trabajo?

Pregunto Regina despreocupadamente, dejando una bolsa de la compra en la encimera de la cocina. Era una pena que la morena no estuviese, había comprado para hacer uno de sus platos favoritos.

- No, ha quedado con…Walsh.

Henry miro de reojo a Regina mientras miraba que había dentro de la bolsa. La morena no tenía ni idea de quien era ese Walsh, pero por el tono del chico podía imaginárselo.

- Es algo así como su novio. Esta noche creo va a proponerle matrimonio.

Confirmó Henry lanzando otra mirada a Regina.

- Oh.

Respondió ella mientras sacaba cosas de la bolsa para empezar a preparar la cena sin dejar de prestar atención al chico.

- ¿Qué crees que va a pasar?

Pregunto tratando de mostrar un interés cortes.

- No lo sé. Pero ya no estoy tan seguro de que vaya a decirle que sí.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto? ¿Te gusta él, ese…_Walsh_?

Volvió a preguntar dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Henry, podía saber lo que estaba pensando solo con mirarle a la cara, era una de las ventajas de ser su madre.

- Me gusta si la hace feliz. Además debe de ser divertido tener dos lugares para ir de vacaciones.

Respondió el moreno haciendo reír a Regina.

- Creo que algún día tendrás tanta familia que no sabrás que hacer con ellos.

Bromeó la morena apartando de su mente lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo Emma Swan con ese tal Walsh y centrándose en pasar una agradable comida con su hijo.

.

.

.

Cuando la rubia volvió a casa Henry estaba tirado en el sofá leyendo un comic, levantó la vista para mirar a su madre.

- Por la cara que traes creo que no voy a tener otro sitio al que ir de vacaciones.

Dijo viendo como Emma se dejaba caer en el sofá con pesar.

- ¿Tú lo sabias?

- Claro, me pidió mi opinión y la talla de tu dedo.

La rubia saco un anillo del bolsillo y se le quedo mirando.

- Regina te ha dejado la cena preparada para esta noche.

Añadió Henry volviendo la atención a su comic. Emma miró por encima del hombro hacia la cocina, en la encimera había un plato perfectamente envuelto en plástico transparente. Se levantó a mirarlo y vio que era uno de sus platos favoritos. Sonrió un poquito.

- Ahora vuelvo.

Dijo la rubia saliendo del piso.

- A lo mejor si acabo teniendo dos lugares de vacaciones.

Murmuro Henry al piso vacío con una risita.

.

.

.

Regina abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Emma elegantemente vestida aunque con expresión cansada.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Pregunto preocupada, sin poder evitar echarle un vistazo rápido a las manos de la Salvadora, tan libres de joyería como siempre.

- No le he dicho que sí.

Explico Emma a la pregunta muda de la otra mujer.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Volvió a preguntar, esta vez refiriéndose a su cita, era una tontería fingir que no sabía nada.

- Yo no…no estoy segura.

- Entonces tampoco le has dicho que no.

Regina no entendía que era lo que le molestaba exactamente de eso, quizá que si Emma se casaba no habría ninguna posibilidad de que volviese con ella a Storybrooke y su viaje hasta allí habría sido en vano. O quizá por otros motivos en los que prefería no pensar.

- ¿Qué harías tú?

Pregunto Emma, Regina la miro sorprendida por la pregunta. Lo que realmente la rubia le estaba preguntando es "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

- Bueno…es tu decisión. Yo solo puedo decirte que ya estuve metida en un matrimonio que no quería y la cosa no fue bien. Deberías hacer lo que te haga más feliz.

- ¿Has estado casada?

Pregunto Emma un poco dolida por no tener esa información, pensaba que entre ella y Regina había cierta confianza y ese era el tipo de cosas que se suponía que ya debería saber, pero la verdad es que tampoco era un tema que saliese en una conversación habitualmente, y de todos modos ella tampoco le había contado lo de Walsh.

- ¿Por qué no sales de aquí un tiempo? Haz un viaje, despéjate. Quizá te aclare las ideas.

Sugirió de pronto Regina, si conseguía llevarla a Storybrooke quizá las cosas serían más sencillas.

- ¿Y a donde voy a ir?

- Te ofrezco mi casa en Maine, con manzano incluido.

- ¿A Maine?

Dijo Emma con una risita, sin poder creerse que de verdad se lo estuviese planteando.

- ¿Vendrías con nosotros?

Pregunto de pronto, mirando intensamente a Regina, que al principio no supo que responder.

- Bueno…no lo sé… ¿tú quieres que vaya?

Respondió la morena con otra pregunta, todo dependía de la respuesta que diese la Salvadora, era tan sencillo como si o no, y sin embargo era una respuesta importante.

- Sí.

Tenía más clara la respuesta a esa pregunta que a la que le habían hecho durante la comida.

- Quizá deberías hablar primero con Henry.

Sugirió Regina. Emma asintió, pero no se movió, las dos siguieron mirándose un rato hasta que la rubia bajo la vista hasta el puño en el que aún tenía el anillo de compromiso y volvió a su piso.

.

.

.

Regina le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Si iba a viajar con Emma a Storybrooke lo mejor sería decirle la verdad, pero ¿cómo iba a creérselo? Tenía en la mano un diminuto frasco con una poción que le devolvería sus recuerdos, por desgracia solo había suficiente para uno y a quien necesitaba era a la Salvadora, los recuerdos de Henry tendrían que esperar.

Dejó de darle vueltas y salió de su casa para llamar a la de enfrente, lo mejor era acabar con eso de una vez y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar. El tiempo que paso hasta que Emma le abrió la puerta se le hizo eterno, pero casi renuncia a su propósito al ver la sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de la rubia la ver quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Si Emma se acordaba de todo ¿podrían seguir teniendo la relación que tenían ahora? Desde luego si la rubia decidía no creerla ni beber la poción no volvería a acercarse a ella, ni dejarla que se acercase a Henry porque pensaría que estaba mal de la cabeza.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

Dijo apartando la mirada por fin de la sonrisa de Emma, la rubia la dejo pasar mirándola sin comprender.

- No habrás cambiado de idea ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que me apetece este viaje contigo y Henry.

Había cierta inseguridad en la risita de Emma, como si de verdad temiese que Regina se hubiese echado atrás.

- No, no. A mí también me apetece. Es solo que deberías saber a dónde vamos.

- Creía que a Maine.

- Si, bueno, más bien a un pequeño pueblo en Maine. Es un pueblo…_peculiar_.

Emma hizo un gesto para que se sentase en el sofá y luego se sentó a su lado, muy cerca suyo, rodilla con rodilla.

- Necesito que tengas la mente abierta a esto porque va a parecerte una locura. ¿Confías en mí?

Inconscientemente alargo una mano para coger la de Emma con fuerza, mirándola casi con suplica. La rubia asintió algo preocupada, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

- Entonces tienes que creerme en esto. La magia existe.

Emma no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- ¿Vas a decirme ahora que vamos a Hogwarts? ¿Eres un mago o algo así?

Bromeó la cazarrecompensas.

- En todo caso sería una bruja, pero más bien se me conoce como la Reina Malvada.

- ¿Cómo la de Blancanieves?

- No como, _la de_ Blancanieves.

Miro a Emma esperando algún tipo de reacción, la rubia frunció el ceño lentamente.

- No entiendo lo que me quieres decir.

- La magia existe, Emma. El lugar al que vamos es un lugar creado por la magia. Por mi magia, para ser exactos. Necesito que vengas conmigo a romper una maldición.

La rubia liberó su mano de la de Regina, mirándola como si estuviese intentando gastarle una broma.

- Sé que suena a locura, pero es cierto. Henry y tú no os acordáis, yo me encargue de eso. Pero te necesitamos en Storybrooke. Tus padres te necesitan. _Yo_ te necesito.

Los ojos de Regina eran una súplica marrón pidiendo que por favor la creyese, pero Emma se levantó del sofá, apartándose de ella.

- ¿Te estas quedando conmigo? ¿Magia? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Y que es eso de mis padres? Yo no tengo padres.

- Los tienes, tienes unos padres tremendamente irritantes a veces, pero que están allí tan malditos como todos los demás.

- Oh, ¿y quién son? ¿La Bella y la Bestia?

- No, de hecho la Bestia ha muerto. Son Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador.

- Así que mi madre es Blancanieves y tú eres la bruja de Blancanieves. ¿No se supone que quieres matarla?

Emma sonaba cortantemente burlona, si era una broma no la estaba haciendo mucha gracia. No sabía cómo Regina se había enterado de que llevaba media vida buscando a sus padres, pero usarlos así para una broma era algo cruel.

- Llegamos a ciertos entendimientos.

Se levantó también y fue hacia la rubia.

- Sé que no me crees, que suena a locura, pero si bebes esto todo tendrá sentido.

Suplicó tendiéndole la botellita de poción. Emma dio un paso atrás como si la estuviese amenazando con un cuchillo.

- Mira, no sé qué intentas, pero creo que lo mejor va a ser que te vayas.

Dijo señalando hacia la puerta con expresión seria, no podía creerse que después de todo las cosas fuesen a acabar así con Regina. Incluso había rechazado a Walsh.

- Tienes que creerme, dijiste que confiabas en mí.

- Eso fue antes de saber que estabas como una cabra.

Reprochó sin dejar de señalar a la puerta, contenta de que Henry no estuviese en casa.

- Por favor, solo tienes que beber esto y todo tendrá sentido.

Insistía Regina ofreciéndole la botellita.

- Incluso si todo fuese verdad ¿por qué iba a beberme algo que me ofrece la Reina Malvada? Estás loca, sal de mi casa por favor.

Esas palabras hirieron a la Reina Malvada, pero se esforzó en recordar que en realidad eran una reacción bastante normal. Dio otro paso hacia Emma, con la botellita por delante, pero antes de poder decir nada más la rubia le arranco el frasco de las manos y lo estampo contra una pared, haciéndolo añicos.

- Vete de mi casa.

Repitió. Regina miro los restos de la poción extendiéndose por el suelo, totalmente devastada, esa había sido su última esperanza. Miro una vez más a Emma con infinita tristeza y salió por la puerta.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a presentarse en su puerta, bastante hundida. Emma abrió la puerta con precaución, alerta a cualquier indicio de nueva locura.

- Solo vengo a decirte que me voy. Me marcho de la ciudad.

Dijo mirando hacia algún punto sobre el hombro de la Salvadora, quien asintió muy seria.

- Siento todo lo que ha pasado.

Se disculpó Regina mirándola por fin.

- Yo también.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero la otra mujer se lo impidió.

- Sé que ahora crees que estoy loca, pero…antes de eso… ¿podría haber habido algo entre nosotras?

Pregunto sin más, ya le daba igual, había fracasado, no tenía nada que perder. Al menos no le había contado a la rubia que Henry también era su hijo, seguramente eso habría hecho que llamase a la policía.

- Yo creía que sí.

- ¿Creías o querías?

Emma no respondió a eso, mirando a la morena muy seria, con una mano en la puerta, dispuesta a cerrarla de una vez.

- ¿Fui la razón por la que no le dijiste que si a ese Walsh?

Regina ni siquiera sabía de donde venía esa pregunta, pero ya puestos prefería preguntarlo todo. Por lo que tardó Emma en responder pensó que no iba a hacerlo.

- En parte.

Confesó al final, era tontería mentirla, incluso aunque ahora pensase que estaba loca. A su pesar Regina sonrió un poquito.

- Entonces creo que las dos nos debemos algo.

Dijo dando un paso hacia delante y atrapando la nuca de Emma para impedirle la retirada. La besó como si fuese la primera y la última vez que lo hacía. Que era justo la verdad, ella volvía a Storybrooke y su maldición y dejaba allí a Emma y Henry, dejándolos marchar otra vez. Si las cosas hubiesen ido de otra manera quizá la historia no tendría por qué terminar así, podrían haber vuelto juntas a Storybrooke, ser una familia, escandalizar a todo el pueblo. Pero las cosas no iban a ser así.

O eso pensaba Regina, después de la sorpresa inicial Emma no solo se dejó llevar, si no que la devolvió el beso. Un último beso como despedida no podía hacer daño a nadie y dios sabia lo mucho que lo había deseado, y lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando, aunque hubiese cierta tristeza en él. Pero en el mismo momento en que se rindió al beso, en el mismo momento en que se lo devolvió, su cabeza se llenó de imágenes. Y recordó. Recordó Storybrooke, recordó la primera vez que vio a su hijo de diez años, la primera vez que vio a Regina, recordó la maldición de Pan y el sacrificio de la morena. Recordó todo.

- Regina.

Dijo mirándola con los ojos claros muy abiertos. Era el "_Regina_" de siempre, como solo la Salvadora sabia decirlo.

- ¿Acabas de besarme?

Añadió, sin saber que era lo que la sorprendía mas.

- En realidad he besado a mi vecina.

Respondió la morena sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada, Emma recordaba, a lo mejor ahora la cruzaba la cara de un bofetón, pero recordaba.

- Entonces creo que deberías hacerlo otra vez y besar a la antigua Emma Swan.

- ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí. Maldita sea.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, no sabía cómo iba a explicarle a Henry que su pequeña escapada a Maine iba a alargarse por tiempo indefinido.


	3. Chapter 3 Going Home

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Este necesita una pequeña explicación, y es que a mi nadie me quita que en el capitulo de Going Home (3x11) cuando Regina se desmayó al tocar el pergamino vio algo, un futuro con Emma y Henry, o algo así, no se, pero _algo_. Por eso estaba tan convencida de que Emma no volvería también como los demás a pesar de haber nacido en el Bosque Encantado, porque tenia que renunciar a ella tanto como a Henry. ByeBye happy ending. Y nadie puede convencerme de lo contrario xD**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 3: Going Home.**_

Emma cogió el rollo de la maldición de las manos de Henry y se lo pasó a Regina.

- Ahora depende de ti.

La morena lo sostuvo en la mano apenas unos segundos antes de desmayarse.

- ¡Regina!

.

.

.

- ¿Regina? Regina, despierta.

Decía una suave voz junto a su oído. La reina abrió los ojos desconcertada, ya no estaba en la calle, ni rodeada de gente, estaba en su casa, concretamente en el sofá de su salón, y la voz que escuchaba a su lado era ni más ni menos que la de Emma, que había apoyado los brazos cruzados a su lado en el sofá y la observaba con la barbilla entre las manos y una sonrisita en la cara.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pregunto la alcaldesa sin comprender como había llegado allí.

- Te has quedado dormida.

Dijo la rubia cogiendo un libro que había sobre el regazo de Regina y dejándolo en la mesa que tenía detrás sin apartar la vista de la mujer tumbada en el sofá.

- Pero si no te levantas no podrás despedirte de Henry.

Añadió dándola un rápido beso en la frente antes de levantarse que dejó a Regina con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa de ese gesto tan personal.

- ¿Por qué tengo que despedirme de Henry?

Pregunto otra vez la morena con cierto tono asustado, no sabía dónde estaba su hijo ni porque se suponía que tenía que separarse de él. Emma rio volviendo hacia el sofá, levantó las piernas de Regina para poder sentarse y luego las dejó otra vez sobre sus rodillas.

- Ya lo hemos hablado y tú estuviste de acuerdo.

- Yo no he estado de acuerdo con nada.

Dijo a la defensiva cada vez más sorprendida por la familiaridad que Emma tenía con ella, la rubia giró los ojos sin dejar de reír.

- Solo se va a la universidad, y Boston no esta tan lejos. Tú estuviste de acuerdo cuando decidimos que nosotras seguiríamos viviendo aquí. Y eso da a Henry más libertad, sin tener todo el día a sus madres detrás de él como si fuese un niño.

¿"_Universidad_"? ¿"_Nosotras_"? Regina cada vez entendía menos, ni siquiera sabía que hacia allí, Pan ya había lanzado su maldición y tenían que actuar rápido, ya habría tiempo para hablar con Henry de universidades, aún era joven para ello.

- Además las dos queremos criar al bebe aquí, o eso me dijiste. Y no me parece bien meternos en una mudanza con embarazo incluido.

Los ojos de la reina volvieron a abrirse de la sorpresa. ¿_Embarazo_? ¿Qué _ellas querían_ criar al bebe allí? Miró el estómago de Emma, que estaba tan liso como siempre.

- ¿Quién está embarazada?

Dijo Regina mirando a su alrededor, aun tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba. Sin duda era su salón, aunque había pequeños cambios en los que no se había fijado al principio.

- No te hagas la reina dura conmigo, aunque no te guste pienso cuidarte y darte mimos todo lo que dure el embarazo.

Respondió Emma inclinándose hacia ella para rozar su nariz con la de la morena, que instintivamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, poco acostumbrada a esa clase de acercamiento, y menos de la sheriff, quien la miro extrañada, frunciendo el ceño, como si de repente se diese cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Casi temiendo lo que iba a ver, Regina apartó la manta con la que estaba arropada y dio un gritito cuando vio su barriga más abultada de lo normal. No debía de estar de más de cuatro meses según sus cálculos. Se levantó de un salto, tirando la manta y corriendo hacia el espejo más cercano para levantarse la camisa y mirar su barriga con cara de susto.

Escuchó a Emma acercarse por su espalda, la morena se giró con ambas manos en su barriga y expresión de terror.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

La rubia la observo por un segundo antes de acercarse lentamente a ella.

- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

Regina dio un paso atrás, alejándose un poco de Emma, que levanto las manos en un gesto tranquilizador.

- Vale, cariño, cálmate, arreglaremos esto.

La morena estaba al borde un ataque de nervios.

- ¿Por qué me llamas cariño? ¿Por qué hablas de un _nosotras_? ¿De dónde ha salido esto?

Se señaló la embarazada barriga, Emma dio otro tentativo paso hacia ella y al ver que no se alejaba caminó más confiada hasta llegar a su lado y colocar una cálida mano sobre la tripa de Regina.

- Es nuestro.

Por un momento la morena se quedó paralizada por la impresión, con la mandíbula literalmente colgando, antes de darle un empujón a Emma y ponerse a la defensiva, alzó las manos por las que ahora corrían pequeños rayos morados, la rubia dio un paso atrás con cautela, sin apartar la vista de Regina.

- Regina, cálmate. Me conoces, sabes que soy yo.

Volvió a levantar las manos para mostrarse desarmada y se mantuvieron la mirada por un momento antes de que la morena bajase las suyas, vencida.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Pregunto Emma acercándose otra vez a ella y pasándola una mano por la cintura para guiarla otra vez al sofá y arroparla con la manta que había tirado, a Regina seguía sorprendiéndole el cuidado y cariño que la rubia ponía en esos pequeños gestos.

- Estábamos…en la calle. Rumpel acababa de sacrificarse para vencer a Pan, la maldición se acercaba…

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos con frustración. No entendía que había pasado con todo aquello.

- ¿Pan? Eso pasó hace años, Regina.

La morena miro a Emma buscando algún signo de broma o engaño, pero no lo había, sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

- Me diste el pergamino con la maldición... Lo cogí y…lo siguiente que se es que estoy aquí.

Siguió explicando sin encontrarle todavía explicación.

- Vencimos a Peter Pan, cuando él no estuvo la maldición se debilito lo suficiente para que tu pudieses hacerla desaparecer. Ganamos. ¿No te acuerdas?

Dijo Emma pasándola un brazo por los hombros y frotando cariñosamente uno de sus brazos en un intento de reconfortarla, Regina apenas se dio cuenta de ese gesto mientras miraba a la rubia totalmente shockeada.

- La maldición no se debilita solo porque la persona que la haya lanzado muera. Además eso no explica porque estoy aquí.

- ¿Has estado jugando con tus hechizos? A lo mejor alguno te ha hecho perder la memoria.

Sugirió Emma, la morena le dio un liguero manotazo en la rodilla.

- Yo no _juego_ con hechizos, y aunque lo hiciese no sería tan estúpida de quitarme la memoria a mí misma.

La rubia rio ligeramente.

- Esta ya se parece más a mi Regina.

Fue en ese momento cuando la reina se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente abrazada a la Salvadora, sobre todo porque sintió sobre si misma vibrar el pecho de la otra mujer al reírse. Inexplicablemente tampoco intentó apartarse, allí se sentía segura, a salvo.

- Bueno, lo arreglaremos, siempre lo hacemos. Pero Henry estará aquí en cualquier momento y si se entera de esto no querrá irse, y ya ha retrasado bastante el momento. ¿Crees que podrás esperar hasta que se vaya después de comer?

Regina se quedó sin palabras, ahora entendía aún menos ¿de verdad habría perdido la memoria? ¿Había viajado en el tiempo? ¿A una dimensión alternativa? ¿O simplemente se había vuelto loca por fin?

- No quiero que pienses que no me preocupo por ti, amor. Te prometo que lo arreglaremos, de verdad, pero preocupar a Henry solo liaría más las cosas. Yo te mantendré a salvo.

Prometió Emma cogiéndola las manos y clavándole una intensa mirada. Regina no conocía nada de esa vida de la que le había hablado la Salvadora, y aun así la creía, confiaba en ella. Asintió lentamente y la otra mujer sonrió, besándola en la mejilla. Regina se llevó inconscientemente la mano a esa misma mejilla, sin poder dejar de sorprenderse por esos gestos.

- Perdona, es la costumbre, no lo puedo evitar. Ya lo recordaras.

Se excusó la sheriff con su sonrisa de cachorrito. Regina murmuro un ausente "_no pasa nada_" casi sin darse cuenta y Emma la puso un poco al día para no levantar muchas sospechas cuando estuvieran con Henry. Su hijo estaba ahora mismo despidiéndose de los amigos que iba a dejar en la ciudad, se iba a la universidad a estudiar psicología, lo que no sorprendía a Regina en absoluto, lo que si la sorprendió fue que al parecer Emma y ella llevaban años casadas.

- ¿Cómo pasó eso?

Pregunto la morena con poco tacto, sin llegar a creérselo del todo.

- Como pasa siempre, nos enamoramos. O al menos una de nosotras lo hizo.

Respondió la morena con una risita, aunque el tono de la otra mujer la había herido un poco, como si le pareciese imposible que algo así pudiese llegar a pasar.

- O quizá nos pasó a las dos.

Murmuro Regina ausente otra vez, recordando como era su relación con Emma desde hacía ya un tiempo. La ruptura de la maldición había traído algo más que recuerdos y magia, pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Tenía que resultar creíble delante de Henry, Emma le contó que ellas dos habían decidido quedarse en Storybrooke, que al fin y al cabo era su hogar y era donde querían criar a su futuro bebe, que iba a tener Regina.

- Dijiste, literalmente, que así cuando decidiese dejarte no podría quitarte a este.

Rio la sheriff todavía acariciando el brazo de la que era su mujer casi sin darse cuenta, como algo natural.

- Eso suena a algo que yo diría…

Dijo Regina tratando de procesar información, no le parecía posible que hubiese olvidado todo eso.

- Tú no te acuerdas, pero te dije que nunca iba a dejarte.

Añadió Emma cariñosamente, con una tierna sonrisa, y Regina podría jurar que si hasta ese momento aún le quedaba alguna duda de si sentía algo o no por la rubia, todas desaparecieron al mirar esa sonrisa, ya no podía negarlo. Si todo eso era mentira, acababa de condenarse por una sonrisa, ya no podría escapar de ello.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y unas llaves tintinear.

- ¿Mamas?

La voz de Henry sonaba más grave, más profunda, mas crecida. Inconscientemente apretó la camiseta de Emma, temiendo irracionalmente ver a su hijo ya crecido, no sabía si sabría cómo reaccionar. Pero unas tranquilizadoras manos se pusieron sobre las suyas, deshaciendo la tenaza sobre la camiseta.

- No pasara nada.

Dijo calmadamente Emma besándola los nudillos primero y dejando un rápido e inconsciente beso sobre los labios de Regina después. La sonrió y la levanto del sofá al mismo tiempo que ella para ir a ver a su hijo.

.

.

.

La comida fue mejor de lo que la morena había esperado, Emma llevo el peso de la conversación y se encargó de todo, Henry notaba a Regina extrañamente callada, pero la rubia también excuso eso con un simple:

- Ya conoces a tu madre, le cuesta dejarte salir del nido.

Los tres rieron. Finalmente David se pasó con su furgoneta a recoger a su nieto para llevarle él en persona hasta Boston. Regina no podía creerse que de verdad se estuviese despidiendo de su hijo, que se iba a la universidad.

- Crecen tan deprisa.

Comentó Emma viendo alejarse la furgoneta y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Regina para que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro.

- Y que lo digas.

Murmuró la morena. Había pasado de recuperar a su hijo de once años del cuerpo de Pan a despedirle para la universidad en el mismo día.

- Cierto, vamos a ocuparnos de tu memoria.

Dijo la Salvadora volviendo dentro de la casa.

- No creo que sea cosa de mi memoria, parece…algo más. No lo sé.

Regina aún seguía apoyada contra Emma y cada vez se le hacía menos extraño. Su olfato mágico le decía que allí había algo más que una pérdida de memoria, no podía ser que hubiese olvidado tantos años sin motivo ninguno y a partir de una fecha tan concreta. Aun así no perdía nada por hacer una poción con la que recuperar sus recuerdos. Pero no funcionó.

- No lo entiendo.

Dijo Emma mirando el fondo de la botellita de poción vacía, como si los recuerdos se hubiesen quedado allí.

- No he recuperado los recuerdos porque no hay nada que recuperar.

Respondió Regina empezando a desesperarse, miro los ingredientes que había usado para preparar la poción pensando en otras alternativas, pero no podía meterse en la cabeza recuerdos que nunca había tenido. Ella no había vivido esa vida de la que hablaba Emma, había llegado allí, a ese cuerpo futuro o hipotéticamente futuro suyo y no sabía cómo ni porque.

- Vale, repasemos, cuéntame otra vez lo que sabes.

Pidió Emma calmadamente para calmar también a Regina, fuese lo que fuese lo solucionarían más tarde o más temprano.

- Estábamos en la calle, Pan acababa de morir, y al coger el pergamino…

Recordó la morena cerrando la mano inconscientemente como si estuviese cogiendo el pergamino otra vez. Sabía que había algo ahí, que la explicación estaba en eso, pero se le escapaba por los pelos.

- ¿Sentiste algo al coger el pergamino?

Pregunto la rubia mirando como su mujer paseaba por la habitación cada vez más irritada.

- Me desmaye y aparecí…aquí.

Respondió la morena peinándose el pelo nerviosamente.

- Bueno, debe de haber alguna conexión entre el pergamino y eso.

Dijo Emma. Las dos mujeres se miraron esperando a que la otra dijese la solución.

- Tú siempre has sido la más lista de las dos.

Añadió la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Pan uso mi misma maldición para crear la suya, yo iba a usar el pergamino para deshacerla, era la única que podía hacerlo…Gold dijo que había un precio…

Regina intentaba unir todas las piezas, y entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaba esa: el precio. Tenían el pergamino, pero no sabía que iba a costarle, y entonces apareció allí, con Emma.

- ¿Cuál fue el precio?

Pregunto a la rubia con un temor que no sabía de donde venía.

- ¿Qué precio? Pan ya no estaba así que…

- No. Siempre hay un precio. Gold dijo que sería uno alto.

Cortó Regina mirando a su alrededor como si estuviese dándose cuenta por fin de algo.

- Esto es una visión.

- ¿Qué?

Pregunto Emma con su eterna cara de desconcierto, a pesar de los años que llevaba metida en el mundo de la magia y los cuentos aún seguía sorprendiéndose.

- No he viajado al futuro, no he perdido la memoria. Esto es una especie de visión.

Explico la morena sentándose por fin junto a la rubia, con los hombros caídos. Si eso era una visión significaba que no era real.

- ¿Y porque ibas a tener una _visión_ al tocar el pergamino?

Volvió a preguntar la rubia sin terminar de aceptar del todo esa teoría.

- Para conocer el precio a pagar.

Respondió Regina girando la cabeza para poder mirar a Emma a los ojos, la rubia no entendía la tristeza que veía en la cara de la reina.

- Si el precio fue enamorarnos, casarnos y tener otro hijo yo estaría dispuesta a pagarlo otra vez.

Rio Emma haciendo una divertía mueca que hizo reír un poco a Regina también.

- No, ojala fuese tan sencillo. El precio es esto, todo esto. Henry. _Tú_.

La morena no apartaba la vista de la otra mujer, jamás imagino que Emma Swan entrase dentro de su sacrificio, del precio a pagar.

- Pero eso no es posible, estamos aquí, ya tenemos esto. No pudo ser el precio por deshacer la maldición.

La rubia se negaba a creer eso, era imposible, era su vida, ya la tenía, ella la había vivido, no podía ser todo mentira.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto no es real? ¿Qué esta todo en tu imaginación?

Añadió entre molesta y triste, le temblaban los labios y Regina puso una mano en su mejilla, acariciándoselos con el pulgar.

- Créeme que nunca habría podido imaginar algo así.

Esa respuesta no pareció servir de mucho a la rubia.

- Pero no, no creo que nada de esto sea real.

Dijo por fin pestañeando muy rápido para no dejar caer dos pequeñas lágrimas. En algún momento despertaría y todo ese mundo se desvanecería.

- Creé Storybrooke para tener mi final feliz, y ahora que por fin lo conozco tengo que renunciar a él.

Rio un poco con ironía, sin gracia ninguna.

- Pero ahora estamos aquí, supongo que tenemos hasta que despiertes.

Susurro Emma inclinándose hacia delante para besar a Regina sin más, la morena se sorprendió, ese era su primer beso con la rubia, su primer beso de verdad, al menos para ella, para la Salvadora ese sería otro de tantos, solo que ahora sabiendo que eso terminaría. No le resultó nada difícil dejarse llevar, fue como si las manos de Emma ya hubiesen recorrido su cuerpo un millón de veces antes, como si Regina hubiese desnudado a la Salvadora un millón de veces antes. La morena temía que ahora que sabía cuál sería el precio fuese a despertar en cualquier momento, así que tenía que disfrutar cada instante, absorberlo, guardarlo para siempre porque era todo lo que le quedaría, solo el recuerdo.

.

.

.

Algunas horas después tenia a Emma abrazada a su espalda mientras ella jugueteaba con sus dedos, sentía el aliento de la rubia tras la oreja, entre el pelo, por el cuello, la estaba recorriendo con los labios toda la piel que tenía a su alcance sin soltarla. Regina no podía creerse que se sintiese así de feliz, en brazos de la Salvadora nada menos. Emma le había dicho que así era como se sentía ella todos los días, le había contado que había pasado mucho tiempo enamorada de ella antes de atreverse a confesarlo, habían sido amigas, había visto a Regina intentar relaciones con otras personas antes de rendirse a la evidencia.

- Mi madre se quedó prácticamente muda dos días antes de venir a vernos y decirnos que lo entendía y que le parecía bien si éramos felices con ello.

Le contó Emma riendo cuando le pregunto por la reacción de Mary Margaret, eso la decepciono un poco, esperaba que al menos la hubiese molestado un poquito. Al principio por lo menos. Aunque suponía que así era lo mejor, no quería que la rubia tuviese problemas con su familia.

- Si te sirve de consuelo a David le costó más aceptarlo, llegó a preguntarme si me habías hechizado de alguna manera.

Continuo la rubia riendo en la oreja de la reina suavemente, sonido que Regina lamentaba no haber oído más a menudo, era horrible saber que no podría escucharlo siempre.

- Cada vez que te veía te miraba como si hubieses destrozado la tierna inocencia de su hija.

Seguía diciendo Emma, mordisqueándole el lóbulo lentamente, lujuriosamente, como para demostrarle esa _tierna inocencia_ que había destruido.

- Intentó emparejarme con algunos tipos, incluso con Hook.

- Debo de gustarle muy poco.

Rio Regina, haciendo una mueca al imaginarse a Emma con Hook, luego se llevó la mano de la rubia a los labios para besarle la palma y la muñeca tiernamente.

- Al principio no, ahora ya lo ha asumido, le parece genial. Incluso quiso ser él quien te entregase en la boda.

La Salvadora rompió a reír cuando Regina se giró a toda velocidad para mirarla con pánico ante la sola idea de David Nolan llevándola hasta el altar.

- Si, pusiste esa misma cara. Henry te llevo hasta el altar.

Tranquilizó Emma dándola un rápido beso en la nariz antes de que la morena devolviese su atención al jugueteo con los dedos de su mujer.

- En realidad ahora os lleváis bastante bien, somos una familia. Todos.

La felicidad era palpable en el tono de la sheriff y Regina no pudo evitar sonreír por ello.

- ¿Quieres ver el DVD de la boda?

Pregunto de pronto levantándose un poco para poder mirar a la cara de la morena.

- Eso nos llevaría mucho tiempo.

Rio la otra mujer echando hacia atrás el cabello rubio que había caído sobre la cara de Emma, que se levantó igualmente de la cama de un salto, corriendo fuera de la habitación completamente desnuda. La morena se rio sola al contemplar ese espectáculo, Emma Swan era incorregible, al parecer, era _su_ incorregible. Y no había sabido lo mucho que podía llegar a gustarle esa idea. La rubia volvió a la habitación llevando un álbum de fotos en las manos, se sentó en la cama y Regina se incorporó también, abrazándola la cintura y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro para ver el álbum.

- Al menos tienes que ver las fotos.

Dijo Emma con una sonrisa a la que era imposible resistirse. Aunque una parte de Regina prefería no ver esas fotos, sabía que eso solo sería echarle sal a su posterior herida, cuando toda esa realidad desapareciese. Pero allí estaban ellas, vestidas de blanco, grabadas en fotografías, riendo felices, con un Henry más alto que el que ella había dejado en su Storybrooke vestido de esmoquin y con una brillante sonrisa, abrazando a sus dos madres, David y Mary Margaret también estaban por allí, al parecer el Príncipe Encantador no había podido contener las lágrimas en la boda de su hija. Ruby, la abuelita, Belle, Archie, Marco, incluso Neal. Había fotos con todos ellos en el día de su boda, y al final del álbum había pegado un pedazo de papel.

"_Creo que una vez leí que un alma gemela no es alguien que llega a tu vida pacíficamente. Es quien llega y te hace cuestionarte las cosas, quien cambia tu realidad, alguien que marca un antes y un después en tu vida. No es el ser humano que habías idealizado, sino una persona ordinaria que logra revolucionar tu vida en un segundo. Es una descripción que representa perfectamente tu llegada a mi vida, alteraste todo mi mundo, destrozaste todo lo que había construido y me sacaste a la luz. Rompiste mi maldición, y me salvaste."_

Regina podía reconocer su propia letra en la hoja, miro a Emma con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- Fueron los votos que usaste el día de nuestra boda. Por supuesto te los aprendiste de memoria, pero quise guardarlos.

En la página de al lado había otra hoja de papel, algo más descuidada y con un par de tachones aquí y allá.

"_Las palabras no siempre se me dan bien, sabes que soy una mujer de acción, tu eres el cerebro de la operación. La gente cree que un alma gemela es alguien con quien encajas perfectamente, se supone que es lo que quiere todo el mundo, pero una autentica alma gemela es como un espejo, quien te saca todo lo reprimido y te hace mirar hacia dentro para que puedas cambiar tu vida. Seguramente es la persona más importante que vayas a conocer, te tira todos los muros y te despierta de un porrazo. Cuando nos conocimos literalmente me diste ese porrazo. No sabía lo cansada que estaba de huir, de correr, no sabía lo mucho que quería pertenecer a alguna parte hasta que no te pertenecí._"

- Estos son los mi…

El final de la frase se le quedo en la boca cuando Regina se lanzó sobre ella, tirándola en la cama y cortándola lo que fuese que estaba diciendo.

- Lo cierto es que en parte lo cogí de un libro.

Confesó con una risita entre beso y beso.

- Lo sé, está en mi biblioteca.

Rio también Regina, enganchándose en su pelo para profundizar el beso.

.

.

.

Emma le propuso a la morena salir de casa, pero la reina no quería, si esa visión iba a terminar pronto no quería compartirla con nadie más, así que hicieron todo lo que se les ocurrió, Regina le preguntó que solían hacer cuando estaban solas, e incluso vieron una película antigua. No querían irse a dormir, sabían que la próxima vez que Regina abriese los ojos todo eso se habría ido. Pero llego el momento.

- No quiero cerrar los ojos.

Dijo la reina cuando se acostaron, nariz con nariz, pasándole los brazos por la cintura.

- Más tarde o más temprano tendrás que hacerlo. Yo no dejare de mirarte incluso aunque todo esto desaparezca.

Murmuro Emma con una triste sonrisa.

- No puedo creer que tenga que renunciar a esto.

Regina tenía un nudo en la garganta, la rubia le acaricio la mandíbula con un dedo.

- No importa lo que pase cuando despiertes, no importa que esta vida nunca llegue a ser real ¿me oyes? No importa, te quiero.

Dijo Emma con la voz un poco tomada, sonrió con tristeza y beso la frente de la reina con cariño.

- Y ahora duerme, despiertes donde despiertes te seguiré queriendo y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso. Recuérdalo siempre, vayas a donde vayas.

Se dieron un último beso, desesperado, con sabor a final, y Regina se abrazó a la Salvadora antes de cerrar los ojos.

.

.

.

Emma agitaba a Regina con impaciencia, empezaba a asustarse de que la morena no despertase.

- Regina. ¡Regina!

No dejaba de llamarla, y finalmente abrió los ojos con una honda bocanada de aire, agarrándose con fuerza automáticamente al brazo de la rubia.

- Emma.

Fue apenas un susurro. Aunque había más gente allí, solo era capaz de mirar a la Salvadora, desde una perspectiva totalmente nueva. Ahora sabía.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Pregunto la mujer que hacia un tiempo había dicho que no la importaba lo que la pasara.

- Sí, estoy bien, es solo…

No podía acabar la frase, aún estaba procesando todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había visto y vivido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué paso cuando lo tocaste?

Preguntó Mary Margaret.

- He visto lo que necesitaba para hacerlo.

Respondió lanzando una rápida mirada a Henry, notando la mirada de Emma clavada en ella.

- Mama, ¿estarás bien?

- Lo que importa es que tú lo estarás.

Dijo agarrándole la barbilla a su hijo con expresión rota. Ahora sabía que tenía que renunciar a él. A él y a Emma, a la vida que podrían tener los tres juntos. Tenía que renunciar a lo que más quería, lo que resultaba que no incluía solo a Henry, también, por más tiempo que hubiese querido negarlo, a Emma Swan. Tenía que deshacer lo que empezó.

Tanto tiempo queriendo que esa mujer saliese de su vida y ahora daría cualquier cosa por mantenerla a su lado junto con su hijo.

.

.

.

Estaban todos reunidos en el límite de Storybrooke mientras la maldición de Pan se echaba sobre ellos, imparable. Veía como Emma y Henry se despedían de todos con tristeza. Había cierta ironía en ver aquello de la mujer que había vagabundeado voluntariamente de un lado a otro durante casi toda su vida.

Henry se acercó a ella después de despedirse de sus abuelos, a pesar de todo lo que había luchado por él, de todas las cosas buenas y malas, ahora tenía que decirle adiós a su hijo. Casi rompía el corazón ver como el chico se echaba la culpa de todo, pero la culpa era suya, ella era la villana.

- No eres una villana, eres mi madre.

Respondió Henry fundiéndose con ella en un abrazo mientras Emma se despedía de Neal. Tenía que decirla algo, tenía que despedirse de ella, aunque nunca fuesen a tener la vida que había visto no podía negar que Emma y ella habían vivido mucho, para bien o para mal, a su pesar quería a aquella testaruda rubia, aunque ya nunca pudiese decírselo. Pero el pirata se le adelanto y tuvo que esperar hasta que el hombre del abrigo de cuero terminase de lloriquear, rezando porque no cometiese la estupidez de besarla.

- Emma…

Llamo en cuanto Hook termino.

- Hay algo que no te he dicho.

- ¿Ahora qué?

Pregunto la rubia totalmente derrotada.

- Cuando la maldición este sobre nosotros Storybrooke ya no existirá, nunca habrá existido, así que estos últimos años se irán de tus recuerdos. Y nosotros volveremos a ser solo cuentos.

Nunca pensó que iba a dolerle tanto la idea de que Emma se olvidase de ella, de que no supiese que existía, que olvidase los años que habían pasado juntas, las peleas, la confianza… Casi la envidiaba, no recordar parecía una opción mucho menos dolorosa. La reina no podía apartar la mirada de Emma mientras la rubia preguntaba que iba a pasarles y le prometía un final feliz. Para ella y Henry. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Regina había visto el suyo, había visto su final feliz con Emma, Henry, un anillo en el dedo y un bebe en camino. Y tenía que renunciar a él, pero por lo menos podía darle a _su familia_ otro final feliz, sin ella.

Emma parecía totalmente rota, y habría dado cualquier cosa por abrazarla, pero se limitó a cogerle la mano, poco la importaba quien estuviese mirando.

- Mi regalo para _ti_ son buenos recuerdos, una buena vida para ti…y Henry. Nunca lo habrías abandonado, siempre habréis estado juntos.

La Salvadora parecía más devastada con cada palabra que Regina decía, igual que la morena. Claro que haría eso, renunciaría a sus recuerdos con su hijo, a toda su vida pasada y futura por la felicidad de ambos. Si no podía darles la vida que debían vivir, les daría la que podrían haber vivido.

- Pero no será real.

Susurro Emma.

- Tú pasado no, pero tu futuro sí.

_Sin mí_, pensó Regina tratando de sonreír para darles ánimos, tratando de mantener la compostura un poco más, solo un poco más. Henry la abrazó otra vez, y por un momento pareció que Emma iba a hacerlo también, pero Mary Margaret se adelantó a despedirse en silencio de su hija, con un beso en la frente.

Emma y Henry montaron en el escarabajo amarillo mientras la maldición tronaba a sus espaldas, y Regina deshizo su maldición, dejándolos ir, preguntándose si en aquel momento la Salvadora la quería o eso era algo que habría llegado con el tiempo. Preguntándose si Emma estaría sintiendo lo mismo que ella antes de sus recuerdos cambiasen.


	4. Chapter 4 Child care

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Un gracias muy especial a esa persona que me dejo ese ultimo comentario tan maravilloso, literalmente me emocione al leerte, seas quien seas jajaja Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad =)**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 4: Child care.**_

Ser madre soltera en Boston no era tan fácil. Seguramente ni en Boston ni en ninguna parte, más aún si no tenías dinero, pero ella estaba en Boston, así que era la única referencia al respecto que tenía. Por suerte Henry aún era pequeño y no necesitaba de mucho espacio, pero si atención, y esa atención que debería prestarle a su hijo se la robaba su trabajo. Se pasaba el día de arriba abajo persiguiendo criminales de tres al cuarto por apenas un puñado de dólares, ya recorría los bajos fondos casi como si fuera una segunda casa, casi siempre se escondían allí, Emma no entendía porque todos seguían el mismo patrón de conducta, ni porque todos huían cuando descubrían que iba a por ellos ¿de verdad pensaban que iban a mandar a alguien que no pudiese atraparlos por el simple hecho de echar a correr? Al menos su trabajo la mantenía en forma. En forma y agotada. Por suerte a su vecina, Mary Margaret no le importaba quedarse con Henry cuando ella no pudiese, así que el niño estaba todo el día subiendo y bajando de un piso a otro. Desventajas de no tener una madre que hiciese las veces de abuela de su hijo de tres años.

Llamó a la puerta de la maestra agitando sus hombros en un intento de quitarse algo de cansancio de encima y formó una sonrisa cuando la puerta se abrió y tres segundos después se escuchó un "_¡mamá!_" antes de que un torbellino de pelo moreno se lanzase contra sus piernas. Emma rió por el entusiasmo de su hijo, el niño siempre era un soplo de aire fresco, su cura para todo.

- Pasa, tengo café.

Invito Mary Margaret haciéndose a un lado, Emma la siguió hasta la pequeña cocina con Henry todavía colgado de su pierna.

- ¿Cómo se ha portado mi hombrecito?

Le preguntó a su amiga revolviéndole el pelo al niño.

- Como siempre, es un trasto. Igual que su madre.

Respondió la mujer morena riendo y sirviendo café en dos tazas.

- Yo también quiero mi café.

Dijo Henry separándose de las piernas de su madre para plantarse delante de la maestra con expresión muy seria.

- Por supuesto, no se me olvidaría.

Mary Margaret abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de coca cola sin cafeína, sirviéndola en una taza de café antes de pasársela al niño que la cogió con cuidado y fue andando lentamente hacia el salón muy concentrado en no verter nada.

- No tendrás algo más fuerte que leche para añadir al mío ¿verdad?

Pregunto Emma mirando divertida desde la puerta como su hijo se sentaba en el suelo frente a la mesa baja del salón y empezaba a beber muy contento. Mary Margaret la miró con cierto reproche, pero saco una botella medio llena de whisky de una de las alacenas y echo un chorro en la taza de Emma, sirviéndose otro en la suya. La rubia cogió la taza que iba a ser para la morena, que se había servido menos alcohol.

- No quieras emborracharme, tengo un hijo.

Rio al ver la cara de su amiga.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

Pregunto Mary Margaret apoyándose también en el marco de la puerta para mirar al niño. Emma resopló con agotamiento y una mirada que lo decía todo.

.

.

.

Se levantaba pronto para prepararle el desayuno a su hijo antes de bajarle a casa de Mary Margaret, que era quien le llevaba a la guardería del colegio en que trabajaba. Despertó a Henry con cosquillas, le sentó delante de un tazón de cereales y le bajó al piso de la morena, aprovechando para salir a hacer unas compras después. El día anterior Graham le había dicho que la llamaría para encargarla alguna cosa. Graham era el jefe de la empresa de "cazarrecompensas" para la que trabajaba, pero incluso cuando no tenían a nadie a quien perseguir encontraba alguna tarea para Emma, ella misma así lo había pedido, todo trabajo extra era dinero extra, pero Graham empezaba a pasarse de la raya, encargándola cualquier trabajo de mierda que llegase a sus manos, desde sustituciones de camarera en cualquier antro hasta paseadora de perros. Una vez se pasó tres días enteros pegando carteles de propaganda para que al terminar la dijeran que esos ya no valían y se tirara otros tres días pegando otros nuevos encima. Por el sueldo más mínimo posible, claro. Cuanto más lo pensaba más deprimente le parecía su vida, así que dejo de pensarlo, todo lo hacía por Henry, necesitaba el dinero para cuidar de su hijo.

Cuando entró otra vez en su portal vio allí a una elegante mujer trajeada, la ropa era de buena calidad, igual que los zapatos y el maletín. Hasta el pelo parecía de la mejor calidad posible. En general la mujer no encajaba allí. Llamaba a un telefonillo que no respondía, Emma abrió el buzón incluso sabiendo que era demasiado pronto para tener correo solo para cotillear a quien estaría buscando, si alguien así de trajeado iba a aquel lugar no sería por nada bueno. Para su sorpresa estaba llamando a su piso, aunque a lo mejor había visto mal.

- Perdone ¿a quién busca? Quizá pueda ayudarla.

La morena la miró y sonrió un poquito, con profesionalidad.

- Si, gracias. Busco a Emma Swan.

Así que la rubia no había visto mal.

- ¿Puedo preguntar para que la busca?

- Bueno señorita, eso es algo que debería tratar con la señorita Swan.

Emma extendió la mano.

- La tiene delante.

La morena miro la mano desconfiada.

- Puedo enseñarte el carnet.

Agregó Emma en tono bromista. La morena trajeada volvió a sonreír cortésmente y le estrechó la mano.

- Soy Regina Mills. ¿Podemos hablar en su apartamento?

De entrada eso no sonaba nada bien.

.

.

.

- ¡¿De los servicios sociales?!

Gritó la rubia una vez llegaron a su piso, ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta. Esa mujer estaba allí por su hijo, y por regla general los servicios sociales no iban a ver a niños que ellos consideraban felices y bien atendidos.

- Hemos recibido una llamada sobre su hijo Henry y su…irregular situación.

Dijo la morena con toda la precaución que permitía un tema como ese.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con irregular?

- Bueno, tenemos entendido que el niño está falto de atención y su entorno no es el más adecuado para un chico de su edad.

Explicó Regina dando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, desde luego no era un lugar muy hogareño.

- ¿A qué se dedica? Hemos encontrado algunas referencias, pero nada claro. Según la llamada que recibimos, usted se pasa el día "_vagabundeando con ladrones y criminales._" Pero no quiero pensar que ese sea su trabajo.

Emma estaba totalmente shockeada, no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando, ni siquiera se había sentado ni ofrecido asiento a la otra mujer.

- Yo…Yo…Me dedico a encontrar personas.

Regina arqueó una ceja por esa ambigua explicación.

- Gente que está violando su libertad condicional, criminales bajo fianza, algunos buscados por la policía… entre otras cosas.

Explicó la rubia con un hilo de voz, esa no era la mejor respuesta que podía darle a una mujer de los servicios sociales cuando te preguntaba por tu trabajo, pero más tarde o más temprano lo averiguarían y si había mentido sería peor. En aquel momento le gustaría haber podido decir que era maestra como Mary Margaret, por ejemplo.

- ¿Trabaja por libre?

- No, trabajo para Graham's Huntsmans.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con "entre otras cosas"?

Regina había sacado una libreta y estaba tomando nota incluso estando de pie.

- Realizo varios trabajos, todos los que puedo. Trabajos temporales.

Emma contestaba con expresión vencida.

- Señorita Swan, sé que esto no es fácil para usted, pero solo queremos lo mejor para Henry.

Dijo la morena intentando ser compresiva, una comprensión estudiada, profesional, eso enfadó a Emma.

- ¿Y qué sabrás tú sobre lo que es mejor para mi hijo? ¿Quién eres tú para presentarte aquí y cuestionarme como madre?

Escupió la rubia con rabia. Regina debía de estar acostumbrada a esta clase de trato porque no reaccionó.

- Solo intento hacer mi trabajo señorita Swan. ¿Puedo conocer al niño?

- Está en la guardería ¿o eso también está mal?

A Emma le habría encantado quitarle su estúpida libreta y tirársela a la cara.

- No, aun nadie ha dicho que nada este mal. ¿Le importa si le hago algunas preguntas más? Si no quiere puedo hacérselas esta tarde cuando vuelva a conocer a Henry.

Ni siquiera la estaba preguntando, esa tarde iba a volver le gustase o no a Emma. La puerta del piso de enfrente se abrió y salió una mujer morena con un apretado moño y una chaqueta azul oscuro que su dueña se envolvía sobre sí misma.

- ¿Es usted la mujer de los servicios sociales?

Pregunto sin más, Regina asintió, sin saber que decir a esa inesperada interrupción.

- Ya era hora de que llegaseis, tenéis que sacar a ese pobre niño de aquí.

Dijo la mujer mirando a Emma como si fuese el mayor pecado del mundo.

- ¿Usted los llamó?

Pregunto la rubia llegando hasta su puerta de dos zancadas para encarar a la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

- Claro que sí, es lo que habría hecho cualquier buena cristiana. Esta mujer se pasa el día fuera rodeada de maleantes, a veces vuelve a altas horas de la noche oliendo a alcohol y a quien sabe que más. Y el pobre niño se pasa el día solo o con la vecina de abajo.

Dijo la mujer mirando por encima del hombro de Emma directa a Regina.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted como huele al llegar a casa si está en su piso?

Pregunto la morena, por suerte sin tomar notas. La vecina no supo que responder.

- Bueno, cuando me la cruzo por las escaleras…

- Muchas gracias por su colaboración, señora…

- Madre, soy miembro del convento.

Corrigió la monja con orgullo, Regina alzó una ceja, aunque no dijo nada a eso.

- Bien, gracias por su colaboración, pero desde aquí ya me encargo yo.

Sonrió de manera bastante cortante a la mujer, no le gustaba que nadie le dijera como debía hacer su trabajo.

- Si hay que declarar o algo así puede contar conmigo.

Dijo la monja mirando por última vez a Emma antes de volver a su piso.

- Si, mejor lárguese. ¡Estoy segura de que el día del juicio su dios no tendrá palabras bonitas para usted!

Grito la rubia mientras se cerraba la puerta de enfrente.

- ¿Le está gritando a una monja, señorita Swan?

Emma se giró rápidamente con expresión de disculpa.

- Sí. No. Quiero decir, yo no suelo ser así, de verdad, es que esa mujer es un verdadero grano en el…Puede llegar a ser muy irritante.

Estaba segura de que Regina estaba tomando nota mental de todo eso y no creía que esas notas fuesen a ser muy buenas.

- Por esta vez lo pasaremos por alto, ya que había razones de peso para su reacción.

Respondió la mujer trajeada girando un poco los ojos. La rubia rio un poquito, nerviosamente, cuando la morena dijo eso.

- Y no es verdad que vuelva a casa oliendo a alcohol. Bueno, alguna vez sí, pero solo porque alguno de mis encargos no tiene otra cosa a mano que su botella de alcohol. Y Henry nunca se queda solo. Nunca. Intento pasar todo el tiempo que puedo con él, y si no, se queda con Mary Margaret, mi vecina de abajo. Ella es maestra, de infantil y primaria. Es una gran influencia para el chico.

Soltó Emma de un tirón, dejando a Regina sin palabras por un momento después de ese discurso.

- La influencia para el chico que me preocupa es la suya, usted es su madre, no esa tal Mary Margaret.

- Lo sé. Intento darle solo lo mejor, intento ser lo mejor para él. Por favor, por favor, no pueden quitármelo, es todo lo que tengo.

Suplicaba la rubia mirando a Regina a los ojos, buscando algo de compasión en ellos.

- Aun nadie ha hablado de quitarle al niño. Primero deberíamos hablar.

Emma finalmente cerró la puerta y le ofreció asiento con resignación.

.

.

.

Le hizo toda clase de preguntas, algunas sobre las que realmente no quería hablar. Por supuesto salió el tema del padre de Henry, quien la había dejado tirada en la cárcel con un reloj y un coche robados. Cárcel en la que por cierto dio a luz a su hijo. Eso no podía sumarle puntos para madre del año, seguro. También la preguntaron por sus padres, a quienes no había conocido porque la abandonaron en una cuneta cerca de un pequeño pueblo, desde entonces no había conseguido permanecer mucho tiempo con una familia, ni en ninguna parte en realidad, hasta después de la cárcel, cuando tuvo a Henry en brazos y decidió establecerse en algún sitio. Regina tomaba notas de todo esto en silencio y se despidió de ella concertando otra cita para esa misma tarde.

Cuando la morena se fue Emma se sentía como su hubiese envejecido veinte años de golpe, no se vio capaz de hacer absolutamente nada hasta que no llamaron a la puerta. Miró el reloj. No se podía creer que ya hubiese pasado toda la mañana. Abrió a Henry y Mary Margaret, su hijo entro como un ciclón, quitándose zapatos y tirando la pequeña mochila sobre el sofá, corriendo hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, pero la morena notó que pasaba algo, no había más que mirarle la cara a Emma. Se lo contó todo mientras preparaban algo de comer para los tres.

- Maldita monja.

Dijo la morena con un gruñido, haciendo reír un poquito a la rubia. Mary Margaret no solía maldecir, y menos a una monja.

- ¿Van a llevarse a Henry?

Añadió la maestra en voz baja mirando al niño que estaba sentado mirando la televisión. Emma también miró a su hijo, con cierta tristeza.

- No lo sé.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, Regina Mills volvió a presentarse en el edificio, otra vez impecablemente trajeada y con su maletín a cuestas. Henry se escondió cuando la vio entrar en la casa, espiando desde la puerta del baño, pero la morena le regalo la más brillante y amigable de las sonrisas, hablándole con un cariño que casi sorprendió a Emma, esa mañana esa mujer no le había parecido tan cálida y cariñosa. Pero claro, cualquier persona que amenazase con quitarle a su hijo para ella era un monstruo sin corazón. Finalmente Henry salió y se pasó buena parte de la tarde hablando con Regina, que había traído algunos juguetes con ella para jugar con el niño. Emma los miraba preocupada, tensa, tratando de adivinar lo que estaba pensando la morena sin conseguirlo. Tan solo parecía una mujer jugando con un niño.

Cuando por fin dejó a Henry jugando solo Emma casi contuvo la respiración esperando un veredicto.

- Tiene un hijo encantador.

Dijo Regina todavía con una sombra de sonrisa en la cara, la rubia no pudo decir nada, tenía la garganta seca.

- Bien, he terminado por hoy.

Añadió la morena volviendo a su pequeña sonrisa estudiada y profesional caminando hacia la puerta, antes de que Emma pudiese decir nada, Henry se acercó a ella para devolverle los juguetes que había llevado.

- Puedes quedártelos.

Sonrió Regina poniéndole una mano en la cabeza para despedirse, la rubia la siguió hasta el pasillo de fuera de su piso.

- Espere, no puede irse así, sin decirme nada.

Pidió casi con desesperación, la morena se aclaró la garganta levemente.

- No me corresponde a mí decidir, señorita Swan. El caso será estudiado por mis superiores a partir de mis notas y en unos días nos pondremos en contacto con usted.

Emma estaba segura de que tenía esa respuesta aprendida de memoria palabra por palabra.

- Por favor, necesito saber…

Sus ojos verdes la miraban desesperados, tristes y Regina se esforzaba en mantenerse profesional. Esta era siempre la peor parte de su trabajo.

- Mire señorita Swan, la cosa no pinta bien. El niño parece feliz, y sano, pero no sé si eso será suficiente para la gente que tiene que estudiar el caso. Su situación económica, los antecedentes, la zona donde vive…

Encogió ligeramente los hombros con una diminuta negación de cabeza, no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

- Pero…pero esa gente no me conoce, no ha conocido a Henry. Tu si, podrías…convencerles.

A Regina no le pasó por alto que ya la estaba tuteando, y que en cierto modo daba por hecho que ella apoyaría su caso, o así quería la rubia que fuese.

- Yo no hago las normas.

Otra respuesta estudiada. Emma la detuvo antes de que se marchara, sujetándola levemente del brazo.

- Por favor, es mi hijo, es todo lo que tengo, no puedo estar días sin saber si van a quitármelo.

Suplico con tal cara de tristeza que antes de darse cuanta Regina estaba cediendo.

- Si se algo la llamaré mañana por la…La llamare mañana por la mañana y le diré lo que sepa.

En teoría ella no debería hacer eso, las normas eran las normas y desearía haberse mordido la lengua antes que prometer una cosa así, ella no debía involucrarse, solo hacer su trabajo. Emma sonrió un poquito en agradecimiento, caso con una nueva chispa de esperanza que la morena desearía no haber visto.

.

.

.

Emma miraba su móvil mordiéndose las uñas con saña, como queriendo hacer sonar el aparato por pura fuerza de voluntad. Regina Mills tenía su teléfono, eso seguro, estaría en su expediente, y había dicho que la llamaría, una persona así de trajeada no rompería su promesa. Cuando por fin sonó apenas dejó que se acabara el primer tono y ya había descolgado.

- ¿Regina?

Preguntó sin más, al otro lado de la línea escuchó un pequeño carraspeo. A lo mejor debería haberla llamado "_señorita Mills_" estaba a punto de corregirse cuando la morena habló.

- Señorita Swan, presenté su caso anoche ante la junta.

- ¿Y?

Seguramente se la escuchaba mortalmente ansiosa, seguramente porque lo estaba.

- Aún es pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero…

Emma dejo de respirar, esperando a que la otra mujer continuase. Regina suspiró.

- No quiero darle falsas esperanzas, no parecían muy positivos.

La rubia se dejó caer en el sofá, derrotada, sintiendo de repente la soledad de la casa. Henry volvía a estar en la guardería, pero puede que llegase el día en que no volviese a casa, y ese pensamiento la colapsaba por completo.

- Tienes que ayudarme, por favor.

Pidió a la morena, aunque con pocas esperanzas, ¿por qué iba a ayudarla esa mujer que no la conocía de nada y que había ido allí precisamente para evaluar la situación de su hijo? A lo mejor incluso había sido ella misma quien había sugerido quitarle al niño.

- No puedo involucrarme en los casos, señorita Swan.

- Por favor, tú sabes cómo va esto, tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer para conservar a mi hijo. Por favor. Por favor, haría cualquier cosa por Henry.

Esperó en tensión y con pocas esperanzas a recibir respuesta desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Quizá aún haya algo que se pueda hacer.

Dijo finalmente la morena como si en realidad no quisiera decir eso, Regina se habría golpeado a si misma con el teléfono, ella no debería estar haciendo eso, debería estar evaluando otros casos mientras esperaba el veredicto sobre este. La esperanza aleteó otra vez en la cara de Emma y eso se le notó en la voz.

- Gracias. Gracias. Mil gracias, no sé cómo empezar a agradecértelo, yo…

- No estoy diciendo que se pueda, señorita Swan, aún no hemos hecho nada.

Advirtió Regina, no quería que esa mujer, esa madre, se emocionase para luego perder a su hijo igual.

- Lo sé, aun así gracias, de verdad. ¿Podemos vernos en algún sitio para hablar de esto?

La morena no debería acceder a esa locura, la última vez que se involucró el padre acabó perdiendo a su hijo igual y el niño odiándola a ella.

Y aun así quedó con Emma Swan en un pequeño café donde podrían tratar el caso tranquilamente. Cuando llegó, la rubia ya estaba allí, y eso que Regina llegaba diez minutos antes. Se sentó frente a ella, dejando su inseparable maletín apoyado en el suelo, pidieron un café y abordaron el tema enseguida.

- No podemos hacer nada con los antecedentes, están ahí y no van a desaparecer. Quizá usted podría aportar alguna muestra de comportamiento modélico desde entonces, o incluso mientras estaba en la cárcel. No es ninguna garantía, pero podría ayudar.

Empezó Regina sacando algunos papeles de su maletín que Emma supuso que era su caso al ver allí su ficha policial y demás información sobre ella y su hijo.

- Su trabajo también juega en su contra, no parece precisamente seguro, y los horarios aleatorios y el sueldo indefinido tampoco ayudan. Estar todo el día persiguiendo criminales no da la mejor imagen para una madre.

Emma abrió la boca para decir algo.

- Sé que usted no es una criminal, incluso admiro a la gente como usted que se encarga de atrapar a los verdaderos criminales, pero no es mi opinión la que cuenta. Lo que cuenta es conseguir mostrarla como una madre convencional. A veces la imagen lo es todo.

Añadió rápidamente Regina antes de que la otra mujer pudiese decir algo.

- Iba a decir que puedo buscarme otro trabajo, pero no sé cuánto voy a tardar ni lo que podre encontrar. No es que tenga precisamente las mejores referencias, y lo de la cárcel cierra muchas puertas.

Dijo Emma sin poder evitar reírse un poco. La morena rebuscó entre sus papeles y le tendió una tarjeta.

- Vaya a esta dirección, no es gran cosa, es una lavandería, pero tiene horarios fijos que le permitirán dedicarle más tiempo a su hijo y el sueldo es fijo también. No es gran cosa, pero valdrá para empezar. Le dará el tipo de estabilidad que la gente que está estudiando su caso piensa que una madre necesita en su vida. Pregunte por Ashley.

Emma cogió la tarjeta agradecida.

- También debería pensar en buscarse otro apartamento. No tiene que ser uno grande o lujoso, solo mejor situado. Algo cerca del colegio de su hijo le daría algunos puntos.

La rubia no podía creerse lo que esa mujer estaba haciendo, la estaba ayudando de verdad, no había sido una promesa hueca como tantas otras veces le había pasado. En toda su vida la única persona que había parecido preocuparse por ella y echarle una mano había sido Mary Margaret después de que se hicieran amigas. Y esa completa desconocida estaba dispuesta a ayudarla con lo más importante de su vida: su hijo.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mí?

Preguntó sin poder evitarlo, con curiosidad.

- No me metí en este trabajo para apartar hijos de sus padres, si no para que se quedaran juntos.

Respondió Regina distraídamente, revisando sus papeles para seguir revisando el caso con Emma.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde Emma fue a la dirección que le había dado Regina y pregunto por Ashley. Una sonriente rubia se acercó a ella, era muy joven.

- ¿Eres Ashley?

La otra rubia asintió.

- Veras, me han dicho que quizá aquí haya algún trabajo para mí. Vengo de parte de Regina Mills.

Ashley rio un poquito.

- Lo sé, me ha llamado esta mañana. He hablado con mi jefa y dice que no tiene inconveniente en contratarte, aunque primero quiere conocerte.

Emma asintió, eso era lo normal.

- Regina también me ayudó a mí ¿sabes? estuvieron a punto de quitarme a mi hijo. El padre de mi novio quería que lo diésemos en adopción para librar a su hijo de él, pero Regina nos ayudó a los dos y ahora nuestro hijo va a cumplir dos años.

Explico la chica con una brillante sonrisa. Emma también sonrió un poquito, resultaba que esa trajeada mujer no era el monstruo sin corazón que le había parecido el primer día.

.

.

.

Seguía quedando con Regina de vez en cuanto para seguir buscando alternativas y soluciones a su caso, y Emma cada vez se daba más cuenta de lo equivocada que había sido su primera impresión de la mujer.

Una tarde llamó a Regina, algo nerviosa.

- Perdona que te moleste, de verdad, pero no sabía a quién más llamar. Tengo que ir a hablar con Graham de una vez para dejar el trabajo y sé que no le va a gustar, la conversación puede alargarse más de la cuenta y Mary Margaret no está.

Soltó del tirón después de los saludos de rigor.

- ¿Quiere que cuide de Henry?

Pregunto una morena al otro lado del teléfono, algo sorprendida.

- Cuando estuviste aquí le caíste bien, y al parecer se te dan bien los niños. No tienes por qué hacerlo de todos modos, puedo llamar a Graham y decirle que va a tener que esperar hasta que vuelva Mary Margaret.

Retrocedió de inmediato Emma, arrepintiéndose de la llamada. Seguramente estaba abusando de la buena fe de Regina.

- No, no pasa nada. Cuanto antes deje ese trabajo y empiece el otro será mejor para nuestro caso. En diez minutos estoy allí.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Regina usó el plural.

.

.

.

Estuvo en su casa en nueve minutos casi exactos, seguía llevando ropa elegante, pero mucho menos formal que la que usaba para trabajar. El vestido azul la hacía parecer menos distante, menos empleada del sistema.

- No sabes cómo te lo agradezco Regina. No sabía con quién dejar a Henry y despedirme puede llevar un tiempo, Graham…digamos que sabe cosas que no están en los expedientes de la policía, así que preferiría dejar el trabajo en términos amigables, por si acaso.

Regina asintió, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre esas cosas que la policía no sabía. Henry estaba tirado en el sofá con una bolsa de gusanitos y mirando los dibujos, sonrió al ver entrar a Regina y fue corriendo a buscar sus juguetes.

- No tardaré.

Prometió Emma con una liguera risita por el entusiasmo de su hijo, la morena volvió a asentir distraídamente, puesta su atención en el pequeño ser humano que volvía cargado de juguetes.

.

.

.

La conversación con su jefe se alargó más de lo que ella misma esperaba. A Graham no le hacía especial ilusión perder a esa empleada en concreto, hacia bien su trabajo y siempre estaba disponible para los trabajos extras que llegaban a sus manos, pero al final acabó cediendo, sabía que si era su hijo lo que estaba en juego no conseguiría convencerla. Le pagó lo que la correspondía y se despidió de ella. Al salir de la oficina de su ex jefe la rubia tomo aire con una pequeña sonrisa, muchas veces había intentado despedirse de allí sin éxito, y por fin lo había logrado gracias a que Regina le había conseguido otro trabajo. Si al principio le parecía enviada del mismísimo infierno para torturarla estaba empezando a verla más como una enviada del cielo para ayudarla.

Al volver a casa se encontró a un agotado Henry dormido sobre el regazo de Regina en el sofá, con los juguetes desperdigados por el pequeño salón y la televisión puesta con el volumen bajo. Emma sonrió al ver esa imagen.

- Hola. Siento llegar tan tarde, al principio se enfadó bastante y tuve que esperar a que se le pasara para poder razonar con él.

Dijo como disculpa, Regina quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

- No se preocupe, he pasado una gran tarde con este pequeño terremoto.

Contesto la morena mirando al niño con cariño.

- Dame un segundo para meterle en la cama.

Emma cogió a su hijo del regazo de la mujer y Henry se agarró a su madre de manera automática. Cuando la rubia volvió Regina ya estaba de pie, dispuesta para irse.

- Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Le dijo la mujer a la morena de todo corazón, Regina sonrió amablemente.

- Es tarde, puedo darte algo de cenar si quieres. O llamarte un taxi. Puedo pagarte un taxi. O lo que quieras.

Se apresuró a añadir Emma llevándose las manos a los bolsillos para sacar la cartera, la morena rio un poco y puso su mano en la cartera de la rubia para volver a bajarla.

- No hará falta señorita Swan, tengo el coche abajo. Debería ayudarte a recoger este desastre.

Dijo Regina señalando los juguetes repartidos por allí. Emma volvió a guardar la cartera con una risita y un gesto de la mano.

- No hace falta, estoy acostumbrada. Pero ¿señorita Mills? puede empezar a llamarme Emma cuando guste.

Dijo con una sonrisa, imitando la forma de hablar de Regina. La morena rio también y asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien, Emma.

La sonrisa de la rubia se hizo más amplia.

- Te mantendré informada si me entero de algo más.

Añadió Regina antes de marcharse por fin.

.

.

.

Dos días después la morena se presentó de nuevo en casa de Emma sin ningún tipo de aviso previo. Para su sorpresa no fue ninguna rubia de ojos verdes quien abrió la puerta, sino una morena de pelo corto. Regina miro el número de la puerta y el de la puerta de enfrente a esa para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado, al ver asomar la cara de Henry de detrás de las piernas de la otra morena supo que estaba donde quería ir.

- Buenas tardes ¿no está Emma?

Pregunto con una impecable educación.

- Ha salido, pero puedo dejarla algún recado si me dice quién es.

Respondió la otra mujer también educadamente.

- Oh. Ammm…en realidad venía a ver a Henry. Me llamo Regina Mills.

Por la cara de comprensión que puso la morena del pelo más corto estuvo segura de que sabía exactamente quién era. La mujer la miró de arriba abajo como examinándola.

- ¿Y usted es?

Pregunto Regina molesta por esa descarada inspección.

- Su vecina de abajo, Mary Margaret. Estoy cuidando de Henry.

La asistente social asintió con comprensión también, pero ahorrándose la descarada inspección.

- Solo venía a traerle esto a Henry. El otro día estuve leyéndole cuentos y me dijo que él también quería ser un príncipe valiente.

Explico Regina sacando de una bolsa una espada de juguete y un pequeño escudo de plástico con un dragón rojo pintado. Henry dio un gritito de alegría y casi se lo arrebató de las manos olvidándose hasta de dar las gracias si Mary Margaret no se lo hubiese recordado. Las dos morenas observaron divertidas al niño por un momento.

- Hay un bar a dos manzanas de aquí, seguramente Emma este allí. Quizá debería ir a verla.

Dijo Mary Margaret sin dejar de mirar al niño, Regina alzó una ceja.

- Hoy le ha llegado una carta de los servicios sociales.

Explicó con una mirada que lo decía todo.

.

.

.

Así que Regina fue a ese bar a buscar a Emma, donde la encontró casi totalmente inclinada sobre un vaso de algo que seguramente no sería agua. Apartó a un molesto hombre vestido de cuero negro que estaba al lado de la rubia intentando ligar con ella si ni siquiera conseguir su atención y se sentó en el taburete a su lado, pidiendo una copa de vino blanco.

- Emma.

Saludo de manera bastante formal. La rubia miro a su lado y frunció el ceño un poquito, sorprendida de verla allí.

- Supongo que ahora añadirás al informe que bebo en exceso.

Dijo la rubia amargamente, levantando su vaso como queriendo brindar con ella y dio un largo trago. Regina no le tuvo en cuenta ese ataque verbal.

- Me ha llegado una carta de tu trabajo. Van a quitarme a Henry, al parecer no soy apta para mi propio hijo.

Siguió hablando Emma sin abandonar ese tono amargado y venenoso, sorbió por la nariz evitando un sollozo. Regina puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero la rubia se libró de ella, mirándola con rabia.

- Dijiste que me mantendrías informada ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Acusó con fuego en la mirada.

- No sabía nada.

Esa era la verdad. Lo que ahora que lo pensaba era muy raro, ya que era su caso.

- ¿De verdad?

Pregunto Emma con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, piensas que ahora dejaría que te quitaran Henry sin más? Créeme, quiero que ese niño este contigo casi tanto como tú.

Respondió Regina con una sinceridad que desarmó a la otra mujer, la ira desapareció de sus ojos barrida por las lágrimas.

- Van a venir a llevárselo, van a quitarme a mi niño. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. No puedo dejar que me lo quiten.

Sollozaba esa mujer tan fuerte contra el hombro de la morena, quien le frotó suavemente la espalda en un gesto de consuelo.

- Podemos apelar. Mañana me enterare de todo.

Llevo a la rubia a su casa, que estaba vacía. Mary Margaret se había llevado a Henry a dormir a su casa.

- ¿Regina? Siento lo que te he dicho antes, acusarte así…

- Lo entiendo, estabas enfadada. Es comprensible.

- Aun así lo siento.

Se disculpó la rubia aun con los ojos un poco rojos por su ataque de llanto. Dio un paso hacia delante y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Regina.

- Buenas noches.

Murmuro contra su mejilla. Prácticamente notó el escalofrío que recorrió a la morena, el mismo que había subido por su espalda. Las dos mujeres se miraron por un segundo, con los labios de Emma aun rozando la mejilla de Regina, y como de mutuo acuerdo las dos se besaron. El beso sabía mucho a tequila, pero era pasional, era intenso, era casi salvaje. Emma se libró del abrigo de la morena y luego de su propia chaqueta, agarrándose a la espalda de Regina como si tuviese garras, hundiendo las manos en su pelo, acariciando su nuca, simplemente no podía dejar las manos quietas en esa mujer. Regina bajó sus manos por los costados de Emma hasta quedar en sus caderas, colando los dedos por la cintura del pantalón para atraer a la rubia hacia sí, dejándose guiar por Emma a través de la casa.

.

.

.

La mañana las sorprendió a las dos entre las sabanas de Emma. La rubia tenía algo de resaca, pero se acordaba perfectamente de la noche anterior. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y sonrió al ver el enmarañado pelo moreno aun apoyado en esa misma almohada. O al menos sonrió hasta que su mirada se posó en la carta abierta que había en su mesilla y la realidad de su situación volvió a caerle encima como una piedra en el estómago. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a angustiarse por ello porque alguien llamó al timbre. Se puso lo primero que encontró y dejo una enorme camiseta de esas que te regalan de propaganda junto a Regina para que tuviese algo que ponerse si se despertaba.

Al abrir la puerta había allí un hombre muy alto, mayor, con apenas algo de pelo blanco en la cabeza y una expresión brutalmente seria. Y trajeado.

- ¿Es usted la señorita Swan?

Pregunto con fría cortesía mirándola desde los pies hasta el despeinado pelo rubio con desaprobación. Emma se había quedado sin palabras. No podían venir a llevarse a Henry, no tan pronto. Regina había dicho que podían apelar, y el caso era de la morena, no podían hacerlo sin avisarla.

- Me envían los servicios sociales para recoger a Henry Swan. Se ha decidido que se mantendrá fuera de esta casa hasta llegar a un veredicto definitivo.

Informó el hombre, que tampoco parecía esperar una respuesta.

- No podéis…no podéis llevaros a mi hijo. El…El no… Es el caso de Regina, ella debería informarme.

Trató de argumentar la rubia, aunque por la cara que tenía ese hombre no iba a dejarse convencer.

- La señorita Mills esta fuera del caso.

Fue la única explicación que dio, muy secamente.

- ¿Spencer? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Dijo justo la mujer mencionada desde detrás de Emma con el ceño fruncido. Salía de la habitación también medio despeinada y con la camiseta naranja que le había dejado la rubia y que la llegaba por encima de la rodilla.

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo, aunque creo que la respuesta es más que obvia.

Respondió el hombre alzando una despectiva ceja y mirando el salón, donde estaba desperdigada la ropa del día anterior.

- No puedes venir a por el niño. El caso es mío.

Dijo Regina furiosa cruzado el piso de tres zancadas y plantándose delante de su compañero de trabajo. Incluso despeinada y con la camiseta de publicidad su presencia seguía teniendo algo intimidante.

- Ya no. Has vuelto a involucrarte, Regina. Esta vez demasiado, diría yo.

Spencer la miró aun con más disgusto que a Emma.

- Al menos el otro no consiguió meterte en su cama.

Regina le abofeteó tan fuerte que le giró la cara.

- ¿Por qué crees que lo ha hecho? Solo intenta quedarse con su hijo y tú no eres más que un medio para ello.

La morena volvió a abofetearlo, girando su cara hacia el otro lado. Spencer se llevó una mano a la cara y se la frotó un poco, frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno ya basta, ¿dónde está el niño?

- No está aquí. Ha ido a casa de unos amigos a pasar el fin de semana.

Improvisó rápidamente Emma. Spencer la taladró con la mirada y la rubia supo que no la creía.

- Yo no soy Regina, señorita Swan. No conseguirá conquistarme con esos bonitos ojos. Volveré esta tarde a por el niño, así que mejor vaya a buscarlo de casa de esos amigos si no quiere que emprendamos acciones legales. Buenos días.

Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, pero antes de poder marcharse se abrió la puerta de enfrente.

- ¿Tampoco usted va a llevarse al niño?

Pregunto la vecina molesta, mirando al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

- Usted los ha llamado.

Adivino Regina, no era una pregunta.

- Claro que sí, usted vino y en vez de hacer su trabajo se dejó seducir por esta mujerzuela. Alguien tiene que proteger a ese niño.

La morena extendió una mano frente a Emma para impedir que se lanzase contra la monja.

- ¿Ve lo que le digo? Esa mujer es peligrosa.

Gruño la mujer del moño.

- Vuelva a su casa, esto no es asunto suyo.

Dijo Spencer mirándola fríamente antes de marcharse por fin. La vecina volvió a su casa, seguramente temiendo por su seguridad personal al ver como la miraban las otras dos mujeres.

- Alguien acabara mandando a esa mujer a ver a su jefe antes de tiempo.

Gruño Regina entre dientes cerrando la puerta del piso y pensando de manera acelerada.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Pregunto Emma con un hilo de voz, dejándose caer sobre la pared hasta el suelo. La morena empezó a recoger su ropa como un tornado, vistiéndose en el proceso sin detenerse.

- Voy ahora mismo a ver qué pasa, lo arreglaré.

Prometió, aunque sabía que no debería prometer una cosa así, después de todo la decisión final no era suya. Emma la llamó mientras se ponía un zapato prácticamente a la pata coja y paró para mirarla.

- Lo que ha dicho ese hombre…y esa horrible mujer, sobre que te he seducido para utilizarte a mi favor…No es verdad. Quería que lo supieras.

Regina se inclinó, levantando la cara de Emma con el pulgar para besarla con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

- Lo sé. Baja a casa de Mary Margaret y quédate con Henry. Te llamaré.

Salió por la puerta a toda prisa, dejando allí a una angustiada Emma.

.

.

.

Mary Margaret se había resignado a tener un surco en el suelo de su piso después de pedirle varias veces a Emma que se sentase sin conseguirlo. La rubia no dejaba de dar vueltas frente al sofá en que estaba sentada su amiga, mirando al teléfono en su mano como si el tuviese la culpa de no haber recibido ninguna llamada aun.

- No es un tema fácil. Seguramente la llevara un tiempo.

La rubia no le contesto, aunque por supuesto sabía que tenía razón.

- Al menos lo está intentando, esa mujer está luchando por Henry y por ti, Emma.

- Lo sé.

Respondió de manera automática. Era perfectamente consciente de eso, ella estaba allí sin poder hacer nada y Regina estaría enfrentándose a ese enorme imbécil que había ido a su casa esa mañana.

- ¿Así que te has acostado con ella?

Esa pregunta consiguió por fin que Emma dejase de caminar de aquí allá robóticamente por un momento. Las dos mujeres miraron disimuladamente a Henry, pero el niño estaba ocupado rescatando a un osito de peluche de lo alto de una estantería con su nuevo equipamiento de príncipe como para prestarles atención.

- ¿Qué más dará eso ahora?

Gruño Emma retomando su paseo delante de Mary Margaret.

- Porque una de las dos tiene que mantener la cabeza fría, y yo no sé cómo se hace, siempre eres tú. Solo intento distraerte para que no estés tan preocupada.

Respondió la morena con un triste encogimiento de hombros, su amiga finalmente se dejó caer en el sofá, con el teléfono pegado a la mano.

- Lo sé, y no sabes cómo lo aprecio.

Dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

.

.

.

Varias horas después Regina finalmente llamó, su voz parecía bastante cansada.

- Spencer estaba empeñado a llevarse a Henry, es uno de los miembros más antiguos, su opinión siempre es muy bien considerada.

Empezó la morena. Emma escuchaba el sonido de sus tacones de fondo.

- ¿Regina? Regina si…si tienen que quitármelo, si se lo…Quiero que se vaya contigo. No dejaran que se quede con Mary Margaret, bien que lo sé, pero a lo mejor contigo sí. Y así yo sabría que Henry…que mi hijo está bien…quizá podría verlo…de vez en cuando…

Dijo la rubia con la voz totalmente rota, tapándose la boca con la mano para que su hijo no la escuchase llorar desde el piso de Mary Margaret, ella había salido a hablar al pasillo.

- ¿Qué? No, no. No quería decir eso. No. Perdóname, no es eso para nada. No…Estoy en el coche, voy para tu casa. Te veo en dos minutos, no te preocupes de nada.

Colgó antes de que Emma pudiese decir nada más. Pero no mucho rato después llegaba al edificio, donde la rubia la estaba esperando en el portal, ansiosa.

- No quería decir eso por teléfono, a veces me explico fatal.

Dijo nada más la vio, cogiéndola una mano. Emma la miro metiéndola prisa para que le contara de una vez.

- Spencer tiene mucha influencia, pero yo también. Más que él, por más que se empeñe en negarlo. Además el no conocía la situación, ni al niño, ni a ti. Después de discutirlo mucho conseguí que volviesen a evaluar tu caso aportando nuevos datos, el trabajo, que pasas más tiempo con tu hijo, que una de sus mayores influencias es una maestra…

Emma no quería tener esperanzas, no quería hacerse ilusiones para que luego se quedasen en nada, pero escuchaba a la otra mujer conteniendo la respiración.

- No van a quitarte a Henry.

La rubia sintió tal alivio que casi le fallaron las piernas, Regina la sostuvo con una risita.

- Al menos no por el momento. Han dicho que seguirán estudiando el caso muy de cerca, mantendrán un ojo puesto en ti y en el niño para ver si la situación mejora. Si es así te quedaras con Henry. Oficialmente yo estoy fuera del caso por haber "_establecido lazos emocionales_"

Incluso hizo las comillas con los dedos mientras giraba los ojos.

- Pero precisamente por eso también tendrán en cuenta mi opinión al ser la que puede ver el progreso más de cerca.

- ¿Así que teóricamente estoy en periodo de prueba?

Pregunto Emma, Regina hizo una mueca casi de disculpa.

- Es lo mejor que he podido conseguir. Pero tienes tu nuevo trabajo, quizá encuentres un nuevo piso. Y yo me asegurare de que nadie te quite a tu hijo.

Prometió la morena apoyando un momento la frente en la mejilla de Emma, antes de volver a mirarla. La rubia cogió su cara para besarla con entusiasmo, con la sonrisa más enorme que Regina le había visto hasta ahora.

- Tengo que decírselo a Mary Margaret.

La morena finalmente la soltó, pero Emma volvió a cogerle la mano.

- Tú vienes conmigo.

- ¿Así que te sigo siendo útil?

Pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Siempre.

Rio la rubia dándola un rápido beso en la mejilla entes de volar escaleras arriba con la mujer firmemente sujeta en su mano.


	5. Chapter 5 Calling Regina

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Hoy en el trabajo estaba mortalmente aburrida y sin nada que hacer, así que me he metido en tumblr y en una de mis publicaciones de ayer que es una fotografía de Jennifer Morrison grabando alguna escena mientras llama por ****teléfono en la que pone debajo "espero que este llamando a Regina", pedían que si alguien podía escribir un fic sobre ello, y se me ocurrió estojajaja es lo que tiene tener tiempo libre. Así que aquí dejo uno, mas que un fic es un escena corta, pero bueno. Y ya esta, esta es la explicación para esta publicación xD**

**Y en principio la idea es que sean solo oneshots, así que no se, si se me ocurre alguna continuación de alguno de ellos ya veré que hago jajajaja**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios ^.^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 5: Calling Regina.**_

Emma había perdido la pista de la persona que la había estado siguiendo. Se había quitado la chaqueta con rabia y ahora estaba parada en mitad de la calle con su camiseta azul y la pistola en la mano.

Las cosas en Storybrooke estaban bastante raras, a veces se preguntaba porque había decidido quedarse, ya no solo había aparecido la mismísima Elsa en la ciudad, ahora también estaba ese extraño personaje que la había estado siguiendo y aun no sabía quién era. Por su experiencia en Storybrooke incluso podía se Pocahontas, era de las pocas que le quedaba por conocer.

Suspiró pesadamente y sacó su móvil, llegados a ese punto no le vendría mal algo de ayuda. Automáticamente, como por instinto, llamo a Regina. Después de unos cuantos tonos de llamada la morena descolgó.

- ¿Por qué demonios me llama, señorita Swan?

Gruño la alcaldesa. Claro, Emma no se acordaba de que su relación con Regina volvía a ser más tensa que una cuerda de guitarra, ya no estaba acostumbrada a ello.

- Yo…ammm…alguien ha estado siguiéndome, pero le he perdido el rastro.

Explico con un leve balbuceo.

- ¿Y porque debería importarme?

Pregunto Regina con un chasquido molesto.

- Bueno, pensé que…quizá…podrías echarme una mano.

Sugirió con una mueca poco convencida.

- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

Dijo la morena como si la sola idea de sugerirlo ya fuese una estupidez.

- Llame a sus padres, o a Ruby, o a quien le salga de las narices y déjeme en paz.

Concluyó Regina secamente.

- ¡Pero siempre te llamo a ti cuando pasa algo! No puedes cambiar las reglas ahora.

Protestó Emma con cierto tono infantil.

- Bueno, señorita Swan, usted tampoco podía cambiar el pasado y lo hizo igual.

La voz de Regina sonaba bastante traicionada antes de colgar sin más.

_Aucht_, eso había dolido. Emma se dio unos golpecitos en la frente con el móvil, suponía que tampoco podía culpar a Regina por esa reacción, pero tampoco iba a dejar que estuviese enfadada con ella para siempre. Testarudamente volvió a llamarla, golpeándose nerviosamente la pierna con la pistola sin darse cuenta. Casi no se esperaba que Regina respondiese otra vez, pero lo hizo.

- ¿Qué?

Escupió la morena desde el teléfono, molesta.

- Me has colgado.

- Lo sé, es lo que se suele hacer cuando no quieres hablar con alguien.

Emma casi esperaba que la colgase otra vez, por suerte no lo hizo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir enfadada conmigo?

Pregunto la rubia con el tono un poco triste.

- No lo sé, ¿desde cuantos años hacia el futuro has traído a Marian?

Respondió Regina con venenoso sarcasmo.

- _Aucht_ otra vez.

Dijo Emma.

- No podía dejarla morir, Regina.

Añadió con un suspiro. No podía disculparse por salvar una vida.

- Lo sé.

Respondió la alcaldesa casi contra su voluntad, sorprendiendo a la Salvadora.

- Pero tampoco quería destruir tu felicidad.

Agregó Emma en tono arrepentido.

- Lo sé.

Repitió Regina con un suspiro de resignación.

- Entonces… ¿me ayudaras o…?

Se arriesgó a preguntar la sheriff. El sol pegaba fuerte, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se suponía que ahora tenían allí a la Reina de Hielo. Se alegró de haberse quitado la cazadora.

- ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí? Llama al pirata, tengo entendido que has caído ante sus miradas de deseo y sus ojos anhelantes.

Dijo Regina con un chasquido aún más molesto que el anterior, haciendo una mueca de disgusto que la otra mujer no podía ver. Emma arrugo un poco la nariz en otra mueca, aunque la morena tampoco podía verlo.

- Él…es mono, pero trabajo mejor contigo.

Le respondió con sencillez. Le sorprendió escuchar una risita al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Así que él se lleva los besos y yo el trabajo duro?

Preguntó en tono divertido.

- Puedo darte un beso a ti también.

Bromeó Emma contenta de que Regina ya no pareciese querer arrancarle la cabeza.

- No creo que eso compense mis esfuerzos.

La rubia habría apostado cualquier cosa a que junto con la risita Regina había alzado una ceja.

- Me ofendes.

Respondió Emma riendo.

- Ciertamente la cara del pirata seria digna de ver si eso llegase a pasar.

Para sorpresa de las dos, rieron a la vez.

- ¿Entonces?

Pregunto la Salvadora de bastante mejor humor que cuando había sacado el móvil.

- Me encontrare contigo en cinco minutos.

Cedió Regina con un pequeño suspiro, como reprochándose a sí misma haberse resistido tan poco.

- Ok, sabía que hacia bien en llamarte. Estoy en…

- Emma, quieres mi ayuda para encontrar a alguien, ¿de verdad crees que necesito que me digas dónde estás?

Rio la morena antes de colgar. Emma sonrió, alzando la cara con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar del sol mientras esperaba a Regina.


	6. Chapter 6 Magic Lessons

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Rufina 13 no sabes la alegría que me ha dado leerte :D! Alguien que ha leido tambien lo que publique antes de aui, es como encontrarse con un viejo amigo jajajaja Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, y mis disculpas por a veces tardar tanto en actualizar xD**

**Una mas xD no se si tiene mucho sentido el desarrollo la verdad, he intentado que lo tenga,, pero lo he escrito a prisa y corriendo en un ratito asi que no se. Esta noche intentaré actualizar mis otros dos fics si me fa tiempo ;)!**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios ^.^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 6: Magic lessons.**_

"_Desde lo del puente no has vuelto a darme ninguna lección de magia_" le había dicho Emma esa misma mañana cuando entro en Granny's a pedir un simple café. Y no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer otra vez, no sabía porque siempre se dejaba convencer por esa rubia, lo único bueno es que al menos la había pagado el café.

Ahora iba hacia su puerta para recibir a la que, estaba segura, era Emma llamando a su timbre diez minutos tarde.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado para mí?

Pregunto la Salvadora cuando Regina la dejo pasar, la alcaldesa la miro severamente, esa mujer nunca cambiaría su insolencia.

- No sé qué quieres de mí, señorita Swan. La última vez ya aprendiste lo básico.

- La última vez me tiraste por un puente, actué por instinto no por control. Y quiero poder controlarlo.

Regina hizo una mueca de disgusto con la mandíbula, chasqueando la lengua.

- Para ser exactos, _tú_ te tiraste por un puente, yo quería que arreglaras la cuerda.

Se defendió la morena recordando el momento en que vio caer a Emma Swan.

- ¿Hoy vas a tirarme otra vez hasta que arregle la cuerda?

- No más puentes.

Respondió tajantemente Regina, haciendo reír a Emma.

- Te asustaste.

Dijo la rubia con una sonrisita. No era una pregunta. La alcaldesa repitió su mueca de disgusto.

- Habría sido difícil explicárselo a Henry. Y a tus padres. Bastante tengo con enfrentarme a mi propia familia como para tener que tratar con la tuya también.

Esa respuesta hizo reír aún más a Emma.

- Creíste que iba a morir y te asustaste.

Repitió divertida.

- Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? Ya que no quieres ponerme en peligro otra vez.

Casi se le hacía extraño saber eso, tener la absoluta certeza de que Regina se preocupaba de lo que pudiese pasarle.

- Yo nunca te puse…Da igual. No lo sé, estoy pensando. Que aprendas a controlar tu magia a voluntad es importante, pero Rumpelstiltskin no fue precisamente suave conmigo.

La reina se acordaba de cómo habían sido sus clases con el Oscuro y no creía que su método fuese muy del agrado de Emma, por no mencionar que no quería usar el mismo método de enseñanza.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a tu cripta? Tenías cosas muy guays. Prometo no tocar nada esta vez.

Levanto una mano con gesto de solemne juramento, pero con expresión burlona.

- No la llames cripta, suena a vampiro. Es un mausoleo. Pero es buena idea, quizá allí encuentre algo que nos valga.

La rubia giró los ojos divertida, a ella le sonaba igual cripta que mausoleo. Detuvo a Regina cuando iba a coger las llaves de su coche.

- Yo conduzco.

- Tu coche es un peligro.

- Has montado en él y sigues viva ¿no?

Regina suspiro con resignación y se dejó convencer, soltando sus llaves.

.

.

.

A Emma ya casi se le hacía familiar bajar a la cripta de Regina sin sentir que alguna amenaza iba a echársele encima, nada más llegar cogió una botellita negra, tratando de averiguar si es que la botella era de ese color o lo era el líquido de dentro.

- ¿Y nunca has dormido aquí boca abajo en el techo?

Bromeo agitando un poco la botella, Regina se giró para mirarla con sarcástico reproche, pero al ver lo que tenía en la mano giró los ojos dándose por vencida, no iba a conseguir contener la curiosidad de Emma Swan. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la rubia se cansó de curiosear, mirándola con los brazos cruzados, la Salvadora ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo justo lo que había prometido no hacer, cuando vio a Regina parada observándola con una ceja levantada sonrió con culpabilidad y metió las manos en los bolsillos, acercándose a la que iba a ser su maestra.

- ¿Ya te has cansado de mirar?

Pregunto Regina con ironía, Emma amplió su sonrisa, poniendo cara de niña buena. La morena descruzó los brazos y juntó las manos en una suave palmada.

- Bien ¿puedes sentir la magia de este sitio? Quizá eso ayude para que puedas canalizar la tuya.

Emma miró a su alrededor, como buscando esa magia de la que le hablaba Regina y que ella por el momento no notaba, la morena giró los ojos.

- Da igual, ya lo notaras.

Se acercó a una estantería y cogió una enorme vela roja, dejándola sobre uno de sus baúles justo frente a Emma.

- Ahora quiero que te concentres y enciendas esta vela.

Le tocó el turno a la rubia de levantar una escéptica ceja.

- ¿Y para eso me has traído aquí?

- Tú has querido venir aquí, para curiosear al parecer. Además no quiero que quemes mi casa. Vamos, concéntrate.

Ordenó Regina quedándose a un lado y observando. Emma miró la vela entrecerrando los ojos, deseando que se encendiese.

- He dicho que te concentres, no que arrugues la cara como si te doliese algo. No pienses en la vela, céntrate en la mecha. La magia está dentro de ti, por todas partes. Visualízala, canalízala hacia la mecha, crea fuego.

Le decía la morena suavemente desde algún lugar a su lado. La sheriff trató de relajar su expresión, pero tan solo consiguió fruncir más la cara en su intento de concentrarse. Regina se llevó una mano a la boca intentando tapar una risa.

- Deja de hacer eso con la cara.

Rio agitando una mano delante de la cara de Emma para que dejase de mirar la vela como si le doliese hacerlo.

- Recuerda, la magia es una emoción, tienes que sentirla.

- ¿Y que se supone que tengo que sentir hacia una vela?

Se quejó Emma señalando la vela en cuestión. Regina rio un poco.

- No tienes por qué sentir nada hacía nada, el sentimiento esta en ti, no en la vela.

La cara de confusión de la rubia era casi tan graciosa como su cara de concentración.

- Empiezo a echar de menos el puente.

.

.

.

Algunas horas después la rubia seguía mirando la maldita vela y solo había conseguido hacerla humear un poco y medio encenderla una vez antes de que volviese apagarse sin remedio.

- ¿Sabes qué? Esto ha sido una mala idea, no valgo para esto

Gruño Emma dándose por vencida y dándole la espalda a una vela que prácticamente había llegado a odiar. Regina la agarró por los hombros y la puso otra vez de cara a la vela.

- No digas estupideces, claro que vales. Esta todo dentro de ti. Mira la vela, relájate, deja que la magia te llene, y hazlo.

Dijo pasando una mano por encima del hombro de la rubia para apuntar directa a la vela. Emma aun notaba las manos de la morena en los hombros, se preguntaba si Regina también se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño gesto. Una pequeña llama bailo unos segundos en la mecha de la vela antes de apagarse de nuevo. Pegó un bote cuando Regina la sujeto la cabeza desde atrás antes de decirla con cierta impaciencia.

- No uses esto, no lo pienses. La magia no está en la cabeza, está aquí.

La reina movió las manos de la cabeza de Emma a su estómago.

- Esta dentro de ti, está en tus entrañas, en tu sangre. Concéntrate.

En ese momento a la rubia se le hacía un poco difícil concentrarse, Regina apretó un poco su estómago, como para recordarle donde tenía que buscar la magia y una enorme lengua de fuego prendió de repente en lo alto de la vela, dejándola medio derretida cuando se apagó. Las dos mujeres dieron un paso atrás, sorprendidas.

- Bueno…es un avance.

Dijo Regina algo impresionada, acercándose para coger la vela, examino lo que ahora era un desastre de cera derretida con ambas cejas levantadas. La dejo a un lado y puso otra.

- ¿Más velas?

- Hazlo otra vez, esta vez solo prende la mecha.

- No sé cómo he hecho eso.

- Entonces sí, seguiremos con más velas.

Hizo un gesto hacia la nueva vela para que volviese a concentrarse, pero a Emma le era imposible, su atención estaba muy dispersa, no dejaba de desviarse a la morena parada a pocos pasos de la vela.

- Trata de recordar lo que sentiste antes, cuando derretiste la otra.

Animo Regina con suavidad. La rubia creía saber que era lo que había desatado esa incendiante reacción.

- Haz lo de antes.

Dijo después de un rato de concentrarse en la vela y darse cuenta de que en realidad se estaba concentrando en no volver a arrugar la cara. Regina frunció un poco el ceño sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero Emma no quería darle más pistas, desvió un segundo la mirada de la vela a la morena y luego volvió a bajar los ojos. Regina volvió a ponerse detrás suyo, y algo dudosa volvió a colocar las manos en su estómago, Emma cerró los ojos por un momento, dando una lenta respiración, concentrándose en ese punto, y a vela volvió a encenderse con otra llama salvaje, que esta vez fue menguando hasta ser una inocente llamita en la mecha de la vela.

- Lo has hecho.

Escucho la alegre voz de Regina detrás suyo, notando como inconscientemente la morena apretaba sus manos contra ella, como en un amago de abrazo de felicitación. Emma sonrió un poquito antes de que esas manos se quitaran de su estómago y escuchase un carraspeo a su espalda. Se giró para mirar a Regina, quien no la miraba a ella.

- Bien, lo principal es dominar lo básico, una vez creadas las bases es cuestión de ir mejorando. Haya sido cual haya sido tu motivación, no la olvides.

Emma dio un paso hacia la reina.

- ¿Cuál fue tu motivación?

- La ira, la rabia, el odio…

Respondió como si no fuese gran cosa, sorprendentemente la rubia rio.

- Desde luego son emociones fuertes.

- Me sirvieron para mi propósito. Aunque espero que las tuyas no sean las mismas, no querrás verte consumida por eso.

Dijo muy solemnemente Regina. Emma extendió la mano con una media sonrisa ladeada, la morena miro la mano luego a la rubia otra vez la mano y finalmente a la rubia con confusión, sin saber que significaba eso. No muy segura extendió su mano y cogió la que Emma le ofrecía. Cuando una mano se cerró sobre la otra una de las velas de las estanterías se encendió.

- No creo que mi motivación sea esa.

Comentó la Salvadora ampliando su sonrisa, Regina miró la nueva vela encendida con la boca un poco abierta por la sorpresa. Emma extendió la otra mano y esta vez la cogió sin dudar, encendiendo dos velas más.

- Pero ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?

Preguntaba Regina, la rubia se encogió de hombros con una risita.

- Dices que la magia es una emoción. Y tú y yo siempre hemos tenido algún tipo de conexión ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos funcionar el sombrero de Jefferson?

La morena lo recordaba, claro que sí, cuando Emma la tocó fue cuando su magia volvió a funcionar, había tenido muchas teorías sobre porque había pasado eso, aunque finalmente se debía a que Emma era la Salvadora… ¿no? Aunque eso no explicaba porque su magia blanca tampoco había funcionado hasta ese mismo momento.

- Cuando me has…

Siguió la sheriff llevándose una mano al estómago, donde momentos antes habían estado las manos de Regina.

- Nuestra magia es poderosa, pero cuando las combinamos somos imparables. Siempre lo hemos sabido. Creo que en el Bosque Encantado tenéis algún tipo de explicación para eso.

Rio Emma.

- Eso es imposible señorita Swan…nosotras no…es imposible que… No podemos.

Concluyó Regina con firmeza, pero el hecho de no soltar la mano de la rubia quitaba credibilidad a sus palabras.

- ¿Qué no podamos significa que tú también lo habías pensado antes?

Volvió a reír la rubia, sonrojando un poco a la morena.

- Yo también pensaba que no podíamos, que no estaría bien, se supone que cada una tenemos un destino diferente, un camino, pero…

Tiró de las manos de Regina para pegarla a si, dejando su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya. Otra docena de velas se encendió.

- Creo que esto es prueba más que suficiente. Quizá por eso mi magia no funcionaba hasta ahora, por eso no podía controlarla. Estaba reprimiendo mis emociones.

Explicó rozando tentativamente los labios de Regina con los suyos, sin llegar a besarla, era una especie de tortura. La reina tendría que admitir lo que sentía si quería que la besara. Pero Regina no seguía más reglas que las suyas propias, así que fue ella quien besó a la Salvadora, encendiendo todas las velas del mausoleo, que ardieron descontroladamente, sin llegar a quemar nada. Lo que ellas no sabían era que cada vela, cerilla, fogón o artilugio pensado para encenderse en Storybrooke se prendió también, para susto de los habitantes que no entendían nada.

El mausoleo de Regina tenía muchos corazones, pero en ese momento solo latían dos, uno muy cerca del otro.

- Creo que ya empiezo a sentir la magia de este sitio. Ya sé cómo acceder a mi magia, ahora solo me falta controlarla para no prender fuego a toda la ciudad.

Dijo Emma con una risita sobre sus labios, Regina rio besándola de nuevo, dejando fluir la magia a su alrededor.

- Supongo que nos harán falta más clases de magia.

Respondió mordiéndola el labio con una traviesa sonrisa.


	7. Chapter 7 La apuesta

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Este estaría situado al principio de la segunda temporada, sin el Wraith ni nada de eso, tan solo los habitantes de Storybrooke siguiendo adelante con sus vidas. Es un poco largo, espero que no se haga pesado ni nada ;)!**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios ^.^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 7: La apuesta.**_

La maldición llevaba rota unas dos semanas, pero ellos seguían allí atrapados en Storybrooke. Poco a poco la gente fue adaptando como pudo su verdadero yo a esa nueva vida de personajes de cuento en el mundo real. Como cada mañana, Emma iba a Granny's a desayunar antes de entrar al trabajo, tenía que admitir que desde que la maldición se había roto estaba más cansada, de repente todo el mundo quería algo de ella, o de la Salvadora más bien, por no mencionar la parte de habitantes que se habían descontrolado del todo creando problemas aquí y allá. Además tenía que enfrentarse a tener padres. Padres que tenían su edad y que eran nada menos que Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador. Y para terminar, no solo había encontrado a su madre, si no que era oficialmente una, repartiendo el tiempo de Henry entre ella y Regina. Había impedido que la lincharan y también que la encarcelaran, después de todo al parecer no tenía magia. Y no sabía cómo, pero Regina se las había apañado para seguir siendo alcaldesa, a Emma le parecía lo más lógico, después de todo nadie conocía la ciudad como Regina, lo que le parecía extraño es que el pueblo lo hubiese permitido.

Se dejó caer en su taburete habitual de la barra y antes de poder decir nada Ruby la sonrió con un asentimiento de cabeza, empezando a prepararle su pedido de siempre. Le plantó delante una taza extra grande de chocolate con nata y canela y Emma señalo a la fuente de muffins que había en la barra, cada mañana le gustaba variar un poco con los dulces.

- ¿Una mala noche?

Pregunto la camarera apoyándose en la barra mientras la sheriff empezaba su desayuno y resopló con un trozo de muffin en la boca.

- Mary Margaret sigue empeñándose en tener "_una conversación_" y David no deja de mirarme como si me fuese a romper en cualquier momento.

- Dales tiempo, acaban de encontrar a su hija, es normal que estén un poco…

- ¿Agobiantes?

Completó Emma por ella dando un tentativo sorbo a su chocolate.

- Si te sirve de consuelo la abuelita también está un poco agobiante desde que rompiste la maldición. Todo el día lobos por aquí, lobos por allá…

A Emma aún se le hacían extraños ese tipo de comentarios, aunque más extraño aun le era estar acostumbrándose a ellos.

- Deberíamos hacer una apuesta.

Dijo de pronto Ruby con entusiasmo. La rubia la miró por encima de la taza de su chocolate con una interrogante ceja alzada.

- Me apetece que alguien haga mi turno.

Explicó con una sonrisa de anticipado triunfo.

- La última vez que apostamos estuviste lavándome el coche un mes.

Recordó Emma con una risita, Ruby giró los ojos.

- Vamos, será divertido, podremos desconectar un poco.

- Está bien. Mi coche nunca ha estado tan limpio como el mes que tú lo lavaste _todos los días_.

Cedió la rubia por fin con una pícara sonrisa, la morena dio una palmada alegre, pensando sobre que podrían apostar.

- Nadie apostara su turno. No se ofenda sheriff, pero no puedo tener una novata atendiendo mis mesas.

Intervino la abuelita pasando por detrás de su nieta con un pedido.

- No me ofendo.

Rio Emma, a quien tampoco le llamaba mucho la atención la rama de la hostelería.

- ¿Y los turnos de limpieza?

Pregunto Ruby, su abuela asintió con una cabezada.

- Bien, entonces harás mis turnos de limpieza, todos los días. Ya sabes a qué hora cerramos.

Dijo Ruby con la misma sonrisa que había puesto su amiga hacia un momento.

- Eso será si ganas. ¿Sobre qué vamos a apostar?

Contestó Emma acabándose su muffin y chupándose el chocolate de los dedos. La camarera miro a su alrededor, buscando inspiración para alguna divertida apuesta que estaba dispuesta a ganar. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y una malvada sonrisa se pintó en su cara, Emma siguió su mirada y vio a Regina que acababa de entrar en la cafetería. Miró a Ruby empezando a temer lo que fuese que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

- Tienes que conseguir una cita con nuestra querida reina y alcaldesa.

Dijo mirando a Emma con perversa diversión en los ojos, la rubia casi se atraganta con lo que quedaba de su bebida.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Prácticamente lo gritó, ganándose las miradas de algunos clientes. Ruby rio triunfante.

- ¿Estás loca? Es Regina. Me mataría y me enterraría en su jardín para abonar su manzano solo por sugerirle algo parecido a una cita.

Añadió bajando la voz. La camarera se encogió de hombros.

- No te menosprecies tanto, utiliza tu encanto natural.

Respondió riéndose con un guiño que a Emma no le hizo ninguna gracia.

- ¿No puede ser cualquier otra persona?

- Eso sería demasiado fácil.

Ruby no podía dejar de reír mientras empezaba a preparar el pedido de Regina, que se había sentado al otro lado de la barra. Emma la miró de reojo, con cautela, pero la morena había abierto un periódico y tenía la atención centrada en él.

- Es imposible, Rubes. Ni siquiera le gustan las mujeres, es una apuesta injusta.

Se quejó la sheriff en voz baja, Ruby se inclinó hacia ella para responderle en el mismo tono.

- No sé yo, hay rumores bastante curiosos sobre una enfermera…

Dejo caer con una risa, lanzando ella también una rápida mirada a Regina, que leía ajena a todo esto.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que a mí me gustan las mujeres?

Siseó Emma con frustración, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber accedido a la apuesta.

- Venga ya, Em ¿has visto cómo vistes?

Respondió Ruby sin contener la risa, que solo creció cuando la rubia bajo la vista para mirar su ropa.

- ¿Solo una cita?

Dijo finalmente Emma con resignación, la morena se contuvo de hacer un gesto de triunfo, llevo el pedido a Regina, quien había empezado a lanzarle miradas impacientes, antes de volver con la rubia.

- Y un beso.

Respondió subiendo la apuesta, mordiéndose el labio para no reírse. Emma estuvo a punto de gritar otra vez.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? Eso no vale, dijiste una cita.

Ruby volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- No puedo conseguir un beso de Regina.

Siguió Emma bajando cada vez más la voz según hablaba hasta que prácticamente su amiga tuvo que leerle los labios.

- La apuesta es esa: tienes que conseguir una cita con ella y un beso.

La rubia la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué gano si lo consigo?

- Todos tus pedidos gratis, saldrán de mi sueldo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Un mes.

Emma la miró como si esa oferta fuese una ofensa para ella.

- ¿Dos?

- Un año.

Concretó la sheriff.

- Después de todo voy a jugarme la vida.

Ruby rio por la exageración.

- Vale, pero si solo consigues la cita y no el beso me harás los turnos de limpieza, si no consigues ninguna de las dos cosas además serás mi esclava dos meses enteros, estarás a mi total disposición.

Respondió la camarera entrecerrando los ojos con una malvada sonrisa, Emma se inclinó hacia delante con la misma expresión.

- Hecho. Pero si lo consigo no solo tendré pedidos gratis, tú serás mi esclava dos meses.

Ambas mujeres se estrecharon las manos para cerrar la apuesta, la abuelita las miró girando los ojos.

- Y se supone que son adultas.

Murmuro para sí marchándose a la cocina.

- ¿Hay límite de tiempo?

Preguntó Emma sacando un par de billetes para pagar, ya totalmente metida en la apuesta.

- Una semana.

Respondió Ruby metiendo en una bolsa de papel unas cuantas garras de oso para que la rubia se las llevase como cada mañana.

- Voy a morir por unos cuantos pedidos gratis, no puedo creerlo.

Murmuró la rubia dejando los billetes en la barra y cogiendo la bolsa.

- Te dije que sería divertido.

Rio Ruby.

- Que te den.

Respondió Emma con una falsa sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Regina.

Añadió al pasar cerca de la alcaldesa, girándose para seguir mirándola mientras caminaba con una encantadora sonrisa en la cara y saliendo de la cafetería de espaldas. La reina la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin responderla. Ruby tuvo que alejarse para que no la viese reír.

.

.

.

Esa tarde Emma fue a la oficina de Regina con una carpeta de papeleo bajo el brazo, llamo suavemente a la puerta y asomó la cabeza dentro sin esperar respuesta.

- ¿Estas ocupada?

Regina levanto la vista de su ordenador y la miró extrañada, bajando la vista hasta su agenda para ver si tenía concertada alguna cita con la rubia.

- No, no estoy apuntada. Es solo que estaba en la comisaria revisado el papeleo y creo que hay ciertas cosas que deberías saber cómo alcaldesa.

Dijo entrando sin invitación y sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

- ¿Y qué le ha hecho pensar eso?

Respondió Regina con distante frialdad. Trataba de llevar con normalidad el hecho de que la maldición se hubiese roto y todos supiesen ahora que había sido ella quien les había maldecido, simplemente había continuado con su rutina después del primer intento de linchamiento, sin dejarse acobardar.

- Bueno, tú eres la alcaldesa y yo la sheriff, deberíamos intercambiar información de vez en cuando.

Dijo Emma con un encogimiento de hombros y una adorable sonrisa que solo consiguió como respuesta una escéptica ceja levantada de la otra mujer.

- La gente está nerviosa, están haciendo muchas locuras con eso de que ahora saben quiénes son. Creo que sería buena idea si trabajásemos juntas para calmar un poco los ánimos.

- Yo los maldije ¿qué te hace pensar que poder conseguir eso?

Pregunto Regina mirando a la sheriff como si se hubiese dado un grave golpe en la cabeza y no estuviese en pleno uso de sus facultades.

- Cierto. Pero seguro que mejora tu imagen hacer algo para normalizar las cosas en Storybrooke ahora que la maldición está rota y seguís aquí.

Regina volvió a levantar la ceja.

- ¿Por qué iba a querer mejorar mi imagen?

Emma se encogió de hombros otra vez.

- ¿Por Henry?

Esa respuesta dio en el clavo, ese era el punto débil de la alcaldesa, sobre todo ahora que le parecía que Henry la odiaba más que nunca.

- Y yo me siento un poco culpable. Rompí la maldición, pero seguís aquí. Supongo que no lo hice bien.

Añadió Emma sin saber muy bien porque le estaba contando eso a Regina, no había compartido con nadie ese pensamiento.

- No es culpa tuya. Yo lancé la maldición, pero la creo Gold. Si no hemos vuelto es porque él lo diseñó así, estoy segura.

Contestó Regina con obviedad, no por intentar hacerla sentir mejor. Rumpelstiltskin tenía un plan desde el principio y ella pensaba averiguar cuál era.

- Aunque no quieras ayudarme con eso, de todos modos hay papeles que requieren la atención de la alcaldesa.

Dijo Emma pasándole la carpeta, que la morena cogió empezando a echarle una ojeada, pero volvió a levantar la vista al notar que la otra mujer no se iba.

- También necesitan la atención de la sheriff. Iremos más rápido si lo hacemos a la vez, puedo echarte una mano o lo que sea.

Le mantuvo la mirada por un tenso segundo antes de que la alcaldesa cediese con un suspiro, pasándole un par de papeles que había a un lado de la mesa.

- Iba a mandarte estos de todas formas.

- ¿Tienes un boli?

Regina le paso el bolígrafo sin mirarla.

- ¿Te apetece algo de comer? Podemos pedir algo, estas cosas siempre me dan hambre.

La morena levanto la vista de sus papeles mirándola molesta y Emma hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con llave volviendo a sus papeles en silencio.

Unas horas después seguía a Regina fuera del despacho, aunque no habían terminado con el papeleo.

- Supongo que no te apetece tomar algo ¿no?

Pregunto Emma con poca convicción, Regina le dirigió la misma mirada molesta de antes.

- Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

- Dile hola a Henry de mi parte.

Añadió mirando como la morena caminaba hacia su coche. Suspiró antes de ir hacia el suyo, iba a ser una apuesta difícil.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente estaba otra vez en su mismo taburete de siempre, bajo la divertida mirada de Ruby, que ya daba la apuesta por ganada.

- Un día menos, Em.

Dijo burlonamente cuando pasó por delante de ella con una jarra de café, Emma se limitó a gruñir y seguir comiendo su gofre. Cuando llego la hora de pagar, pagó también el pedido de Regina.

- ¿Así es como piensas conquistarla?

Rio Ruby en voz baja.

- No tengo que conquistarla, solo conseguir una cita.

Respondió Emma en el mismo volumen.

- Y un beso.

Recordó la camarera con una sonrisa ladeada, la rubia torció el gesto con gruñidito.

- Regina, esta mañana tu desayuno corre a cuenta de Emma.

Añadió en voz más alta mirando a la alcaldesa, que miró a Emma con expresión extrañada y desconfiada.

- No necesito que nadie page mi desayuno.

- Tómalo como un gesto de amistad. Nos vemos luego.

Dijo Emma muy segura de sí misma, caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Luego?

- Aún tenemos papeleo que hacer.

Recordó la sheriff mirándola por encima del hombro con una sonrisa antes de salir de la cafetería.

.

.

.

Esa tarde también volvió al despacho de Regina con dos bolsas de papel con comida y dos vasos térmicos de café. La morena la miró como una profesora miraría a un niño travieso al verla entrar con eso.

- Ya te dije que el papeleo me daba hambre, y he traído algo para ti.

Explico con un encogimiento de hombros, dejando junto a Regina una bolsa de papel y uno de los vasos, dejando lo suyo en una esquina de la mesa y cogiendo un bolígrafo.

- No recuerdo haber pedido que me trajeras nada.

Respondió la morena con su distante frialdad.

- Lo sé, pero no me gusta comer yo sola cuando estoy acompañada. Míralo, seguro que te gusta.

Regina la miró como si dudase seriamente que eso fuese posible, pero aun así abrió un poco su bolsa como si no le importase. Dentro había un bagel de semillas de sésamo con pavo, queso, lechuga y unas rodajas de tomate, con unas cuantas servilletas. Probó el café como si temiese algún tipo de brebaje asqueroso, pero cuando llego a su boca dio un largo trago.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Pregunto con el ceño fruncido en desconfianza.

- Le dije a Ruby que me preparase algo que te guste.

Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sacando una garra de oso de su bolsa y dándole un gran mordisco.

Después de un rato centradas en el papeleo Emma no pudo seguir teniendo la boca cerrada.

- Estaba pensando que…no se…a lo mejor podía ser divertido…no se…salir alguna vez, o algo.

Dejó caer con toda la normalidad que pudo. Pilló tan de sorpresa a Regina que su bolígrafo pinto una gran línea negra a través del papel en el que estaba escribiendo.

- ¿Qué?

Pregunto totalmente convencida de que había una explicación racional para las palabras de la rubia y que no podía ser lo que ella estaba pensando.

- Tu y yo, salir a algún sitio.

Pues sí, era justo lo que había pensado.

- ¿Qué?

Repitió la alcaldesa todavía medio en shock.

- Sería divertido, nos lo pasaríamos bien.

Desde luego Emma no esperaba que fuera a ser tan fácil, pero por empezar a intentarlo no pasaba nada. O al menos eso esperaba.

- ¿Y porque íbamos a hacer eso?

Pregunto Regina que todavía no le encontraba sentido a ninguna de las palabras de Emma.

- ¿Pasárnoslo bien?

Respondió la rubia con otra pregunta, sin entender tampoco a que se estaba refiriendo Regina.

- Salir. Tú y yo.

- Porque…seria… ¿divertido?

Repitió Emma con muy poca convicción y una mueca en la cara. Regina giró los ojos con desesperación, deseando acabar el papeleo de una vez. Volvió a centrar su atención en su trabajo, ignorando a Emma.

.

.

.

Pero la rubia volvió al día siguiente, con otra carpeta de papeleo y más bolsas de comida.

- ¿Más papeleo?

- La ciudad está hecha un desastre.

Respondió con una sonrisa más amplia de lo adecuado para esa frase, dejando otra vez la comida de Regina a su lado y pasándole parte de los papeles.

- Y… ¿cómo llevas lo de… saber que ahora todos saben quiénes son, que se haya roto la maldición, y eso?

- ¿Quieres decir que _tú_ rompieses la maldición?

Especificó Regina con esa mirada tan afilada que solo ella sabía poner.

- Salvó a Henry.

Recordó Emma.

- Lo sé. Y por eso en cierto modo te estoy agradecida de que la rompieses.

- ¿Incluso aunque te quedases sin tu final feliz?

Preguntó la rubia con cautela.

- Mi final feliz es Henry, señorita Swan, lo demás…lo demás no importa.

Emma observo a esa mujer inclinada sobre sus papeles, esa mujer que todos consideraban malvada y que sin embargo era capaz de renunciar a sus propios deseos por el bienestar de su hijo, incluso aunque eso la dejase frente a una multitud que la odiaba. En ese momento supo con más claridad que nunca que había tomado la decisión correcta cuando dio a Henry en adopción, pero solo porque había sido Regina quien le había adoptado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó la morena que había notado la mirada fija de la otra mujer, se pasó las manos por la cara como para quitarse cualquier posible cosa que pudiese tener sin haberse enterado.

- Nada, solo estaba pensando.

- Que novedad. ¿Puedo preguntar en qué?

Emma rio, ignorando ese pequeño ataque verbal, que más parecía una costumbre que un verdadero insulto.

- Solo en… tu pareces llevarlo muy bien. Los demás parecen llevarlo muy bien, más o menos, han recordado quienes son. Sin embargo yo me siento más perdida que nunca.

Confesó tratando de reír para hacer de una broma sus palabras, Regina dejó de escribir para mirarla con atención.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Toda mi vida he sido Emma Swan, la huérfana, la abandonada por sus padres. Nunca nadie ha dependido de mí y nunca he dependido de nadie. Vivía en un mundo _normal_…sobretodo eso.

Rio un poco, esta vez de verdad.

- Ahora estoy rodeada de cuentos de hadas, vivo en una ciudad que realmente no es real, tú la creaste de la nada. Con _magia_. Magia de verdad. Y yo tengo que aceptar esta nueva realidad sin más, no puedo pararme ni un momento a tomar aire y hacerme a la idea porque de repente hay gente que depende de mí. Esta Henry, que espera que sea una especie de heroína indestructible o algo así; y tengo padres que esperan que sea la mujer que ellos habían imaginado que sería en su castillo y que esperan que acepte sin más que son mis padres y me comporte como si nunca me hubiesen abandonado; y está esta ciudad que espera de mí que sea la Salvadora y les de sus finales felices, ni siquiera intentan buscarlos ellos, tan solo esperan que yo me los saque de la manga. No me quieren por quien soy, si no por quien quieren que sea.

El torrente de palabras salió antes siquiera de poder contenerlo, escapando por fin de ese sitio en su mente donde tenía todo eso aprisionado, sin querer dejarlo escapar.

- Todos esperan algo de mí, esperan que sea algo, pero yo solo soy Emma Swan, la huérfana, la abandonada por sus padres y de la que nunca ha dependido nadie.

Siguió con cierta tristeza en la voz, atreviéndose después de un momento a levantar la vista para cruzarla con la de Regina, que la escuchaba en silencio.

- De hecho la única que no parece esperar nada de mi eres tú. Seguro que me odias y te resulto irritante, pero me odias por quien soy yo, odias a Emma Swan, no a súper Emma, ni a la princesa Emma, ni a la Salvadora.

Terminó por fin con la mirada fija en la de Regina.

- Toda esa gente te quiere, y el amor puede ser muy exigente.

Dijo la reina abandonando por fin ese tono frío.

- El amor de verdad no debería serlo.

Opinó Emma con un suspiro.

- Lo sé.

Respondió Regina en un susurro. Y Emma estaba segura de que lo sabía, estaba segura en ese momento de que Regina era la única persona que quizá podría entender cómo se sentía y no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad se tenía tan ganado ese título de Malvada.

Siguieron trabajando en relativo silencio, con alguna conversación superficial entre medias, y al llegar la hora de marcharse Emma volvió a seguir a Regina hasta la calle.

- ¿Qué me dices de esa cita? Invito yo.

Volvió a probar la rubia en la puerta del edificio, la morena giró los ojos exasperada, aunque sin poder evitar un ligero y diminuto alzamiento de las comisuras de sus labios antes de ir hacia su coche sin responderla.

.

.

.

- Siento lo de ayer.

Dijo Emma el cuarto día de la apuesta mientras trabajaba al otro lado del escritorio de Regina. Casi se había convertido en una rutina y ahora trabajaban en una tranquila armonía, incluso manteniendo conversaciones civilizadas mientras trabajaban.

- ¿Lo de insistir en esa cita?

Emma rio.

- No, eso no. Lo de ponerme tan en plan profunda y deprimida. No tenía por qué aburrirte con mis problemas.

Explicó la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros, fingiendo prestarle mucha atención a una línea concreta de la hoja que tenía delante aunque en realidad no estaba leyendo nada.

- No me aburriste. A veces es más sencillo abrirte con un desconocido que con tus seres queridos, no te expones tanto a que te juzguen. O al menos no te importa tanto que lo hagan. Y no temes decepcionar a nadie por lo que puedas decir.

Contestó Regina levantando la vista de su trabajo para mirarla. Emma volvió a pensar que desde luego esa mujer la entendía más de lo que nunca habría imaginado.

- No eres una desconocida.

- Pero tampoco soy un ser querido.

Trabajaron otro rato en silencio, y esta vez fue Regina quien lo rompió.

- Puedo entender cómo te sientes, toda mi vida alguien ha querido algo de mí, han querido que fuese algo que no era. Mi madre quería vivir a través de mi la vida que ella no pudo vivir, sin tener en cuenta mis deseos, y mi padre nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para impedírselo, o para impedirme a mí todo lo que hice después; Blancanieves solo quería que fuese un reemplazo de su madre, alguien que la hiciese compañía de manera maternal, y su padre el rey tan solo quería ocupar el puesto vacante de reina; Sidney tan solo quería la idea que tenia de mí, quería mi belleza, tan solo quería tenerme; y Henry…para Henry soy lo mismo que para todos los demás: la Reina Malvada. Tampoco me han querido nunca por quien soy.

Esta vez era Emma quien escuchaba en silencio, preguntándose si alguien alguna vez había escuchado esa confesión de la reina, si había confiado esos sentimientos a algún otro ser vivo. Podía entender perfectamente el dolor de esa mujer.

- La única persona que siempre me ha visto como Regina, y solo como Regina, has sido tú. También me odias por ser yo, no ninguna otra cosa.

- Nunca te he odiado, Regina. Aunque hayamos discutido hasta por los palillos.

Dijo Emma sin poder evitarlo, haciendo reír un poco a Regina.

- Bueno querida, creo que puedo decir que yo tampoco te odio. Aunque si me resultas irritante.

Respondió la reina divertida.

- ¿Por eso no quieres tener esa cita conmigo?

Volvió a atacar la Salvadora, ganándose otro exasperado giro de ojos de la alcaldesa, aunque en su resoplido había un tono de risa.

- ¿Por qué de repente eres tan insistente en tener una cita conmigo?

Pregunto perdiendo la paciencia con el asunto.

- Porque de todos los cuentos atrapados en este pueblo la única persona que parece entenderme eres tú.

Respondió Emma sorprendiéndose a sí misma al ver que sus palabras eran verdad, Regina también pareció algo sorprendida por esa respuesta.

- Por más que me tiente la idea de poder provocarle un ataque al corazón a tus padres, mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

- Es porque soy mujer ¿no?

Pregunto Emma con cierto tono ofendido que hizo reír a la otra mujer.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

La rubia sonrió por esa esperanzadora respuesta.

- Me parece que estaría bien conocernos mejor ¿no crees? Ya va siendo hora. Eres la madre de Henry, yo también. Compartimos un hijo, en realidad sería bastante normal si saliésemos. Haría las cosas más fáciles, sobre todo para Henry.

- Contenga su romanticismo, señorita Swan.

Respondió Regina con sarcasmo.

- No quería que sonase así. De verdad me gustaría conocerte mejor.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero que me conozcas mejor? ¿O que yo quiera conocerte mejor a ti?

Esas palabras dejaron un regusto afilado en el estómago de Emma.

- No tengo ningún derecho a conocerte si tú no lo quieres, pero de verdad me gustaría poder hacerlo. Me pareces una mujer fascinante.

Otra vez, una respuesta sincera.

- No voy a tener una cita contigo solo para que puedes estudiarme.

- Una mujer interesante, fuerte, segura.

Siguió Emma ignorando el comentario.

- Bien, puedes escribir una redacción sobre mí en clase cuando quieras.

Se burló la morena sin dejarse liar.

- Hermosa. Me pareces jodidamente preciosa. Sexy.

Continuaba la rubia sin hacer caso de ninguno de los comentarios de la otra mujer, que se sonrojó un poco. Resultaba que Emma decía todo eso enserio, casi ni se acordaba de que se suponía que quería esa cita por una apuesta. Quería esa cita porque _quería_ esa cita.

- No digas estupideces. Ya hemos acabado por hoy.

Respondió Regina con seca tensión, levantándose de su escritorio y haciendo un gesto a Emma para que saliese. La rubia iba a protestar, pero la mirada de la reina no admitía replica.

.

.

.

Regina se tomó el día siguiente libre y Emma estaba bastante segura de que era para que no asomase por su oficina, lo que no le impidió mandarla mensajes. _"Sigo queriendo esa cita"_ No tuvo respuesta. _"¿Quieres salir conmigo? ;)" _También sin respuesta. _"¿Puedo tener tu compañía para cenar? Di que sí, di que sí, porque necesito saber_" Este incluso llevaba emoticonos de notas musicales, pero nada. Emma empezaba a pensar que estaba insistiendo demasiado.

- Debe de gustarte muy poco perder si la estas acosando así.

Rio Ruby por encima de su hombro una de las veces que saco el móvil para comprobar una vez más que no había respuesta a sus mensajes.

- ¿Qué?

- La apuesta ¿no te acuerdas?

- ¿Qué? Sí, sí. Claro que sí.

Respondió distraídamente Emma, Ruby levanto una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

La rubia fue directamente a casa de Regina, Henry era la mejor excusa para presentarse allí. Y realmente quería ver al chico.

- Emma, creo que te estás pasando de la raya.

Dijo la morena cuando abrió la puerta, la rubia alzó las manos en son de paz.

- Lo sé, lo siento, no quería ser tan pesada, si no quieres no voy a obligarte. Vengo a ver a Henry. De verdad.

Regina entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

- No está, David se lo ha llevado para practicar con unas espadas de madera o algo así.

- Oh, vaya, entonces…

Emma se frotó la nuca algo incomoda, mirándose los pies. No quería irse, pero sin Henry allí realmente no tenía motivos para quedarse.

- Acabo de decir que te dejaré en paz, lo sé, lo sé, así que no te volveré a preguntar si quieres una cita conmigo. Pero, quizá… ¿una copa? ¿Un café? Podemos hablar de Henry, o de papeleo, o de magia o de lo que quieras.

- Te da igual de lo que hablemos mientras te salgas con la tuya ¿no?

- Me da igual de lo que hablemos mientras la conversación sea contigo.

Respondió Emma con un sincero encogimiento de hombros, había descubierto que cada cosa que Regina decía le parecía interesante. El momento de silencio que siguió parecía que se alargaba hasta el infinito.

- Está bien.

Dijo finalmente Regina en voz baja, Emma incluso llegó a pensar que se lo había imaginado, que había escuchado mal.

- Pero no como una cita, como…dos am…personas que quedan para hablar. Dos madres.

- Puede ser una cita, si quieres.

Contestó la morena mirando a Emma con cierta timidez. El pecho de la rubia se expandió de entusiasmo, al igual que la sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿En serio?

No podía creérselo. Regina asintió una vez.

- Genial. Genial, sí. Puedo pasarme a por ti esta noche, iremos a donde quieras…o, bueno, no tiene por qué ser una cena, puede ser un café, incluso un vaso de agua, lo que quieras.

Ese entusiasmo ni siquiera venia de la apuesta, ni siquiera se acordaba de la apuesta.

- Esta noche no, Henry volverá en un rato y me gustaría pasar el resto del día con él. ¿Mañana?

Había cierta inseguridad en el tono de la morena, como si Emma fuese a echarse atrás por elegir otro día. Por supuesto la rubia no lo hizo.

- Perfecto. Me pasare a recogerte a ¿las 9?

Regina sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Emma también asintió, tres veces, sin perder la sonrisa mientras se alejaba hacia su escarabajo amarillo mirando hacia atrás cada pocos pasos para mirar a Regina, que seguía parada en la puerta de su casa riendo por esa actitud casi infantil de la rubia. Se metió en su casa notando la sonrisa que se había quedado pegada a si cara. No podía creerse que fuese a tener una cita con Emma Swan.

.

.

.

Ruby la miraba boquiabierta.

- No puedo creerme que hayas conseguido esa cita.

Dijo por quinta vez desde que Emma se lo había contado.

- Desde luego te tomas enserio las cosas.

Añadió la camarera con una mirada cargada de intención, la sonrisa de Emma resbaló lentamente por su cara hasta desaparecer. Se le olvidaba constantemente el tema de la apuesta.

- ¿Vas a tener una cita con mi madre?

Preguntó Henry sentado a su lado. También se había olvidado de que el chico estaba allí. Asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a sonreír.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Está planeando algo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, a lo mejor quieres vigilarla, o que confiese, o…

- Chico, deberías dejar de pensar siempre lo peor de tu madre. No es la persona malvada que te empeñas en creer que es.

Henry miro a la rubia frunciendo un poco el ceño por la confusión.

- Pero es la Reina Malvada de Blancanieves, me mintió todo este tiempo.

- No, Henry. Es tu madre. Los padres a veces mienten a los hijos, eso no significa que no te quiera, porque lo hace. Y ahora mismo te está esperando en casa.

Respondió Emma poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo y bajando la cara hasta que su mirada quedo a la altura de la del niño.

- ¿No puedo quedarme contigo?

- No, voy a llevarte a casa. Se amable con Regina, te sorprendería lo que un buen gesto puede lograr en la gente.

Dijo con una sonrisa, bajando a su hijo del taburete y sujetándole los hombros para guiarle fuera, donde estaba el coche, despidiéndose de Ruby con un gesto de cabeza.

.

.

.

- ¿Cómo estoy?

Preguntó Emma sin dejar de girarse frente al espejo para poder verse desde todos los ángulos.

- Por millonésima vez, estas espectacular. Me gusta el color.

Contestó Ruby con una risita. La rubia llevaba un ajustado vestido rojo con unos kilométricos tacones a juego.

- Así que tienes una cita. _Con Regina_.

Dijo Mary Margaret. Había dicho lo mismo ya varias veces, en diferentes tonos y volúmenes, como queriendo encontrarle sentido a esas palabras. Emma asintió, colocándose el pelo frente al espejo, lo llevaba peinado en suaves ondulaciones rubias.

- Pero solo por una apuesta.

Continuó su madre como para asegurarse una vez más, por suerte ella no sabía la parte del beso. Esta vez fue Ruby quien asintió ante la falta de respuesta de Emma.

- Gracias por quedarte con Henry, llegara en cualquier momento.

Dijo la rubia a Mary Margaret, volviendo a colocarse pelo y ropa con nerviosismo, acercando mucho la cara al espejo para detectar cualquier mínima imperfección. Cogió unas pequeñas pinzas para quitarse algo de la mejilla.

- Ahí no tienes nada, Em. Pareces demasiado nerviosa para tratarse de una simple apuesta.

Dijo Ruby alzando una ceja con una divertida sonrisa.

- Solo te queda mañana para conseguir ese beso.

Añadió en voz baja solo para la rubia sin apartar la vista de ella, observando sus reacciones. Emma no respondió, dejó las pinzas en su sitio, asumiendo que no tenía con que darlas uso justo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Mary Margaret le abrió a su nieto, que entró con una mochila a la espalda. Miró a Emma de arriba abajo.

- Así que es una cita de verdad.

Dijo soltando la mochila sobre la mesa.

- No lo es, Henry, pero Regina no lo sabe.

Respondió la morena de pelo corto. Emma frunció el ceño sin decir nada.

- Eso no es justo, mi madre también se ha puesto muy guapa, se ha cambiado un millón de veces y me ha hecho opinar. Creo que de verdad le hace ilusión.

Dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño también, aunque seguramente Regina habría preferido que se ahorrase el comentario. Emma sonrió un poco a escucharle, ignorando la burlona mirada de Ruby. Ella también se había cambiado un millón de veces y había hecho opinar a su madre y a su amiga.

- No te preocupes Henry, quedaran esta noche y ya está.

Respondió Blancanieves, sacando de quicio a su hija.

- Mary Margaret ¿por qué no le preparas algo de comer a Henry?

- Aun no es la hora de cenar.

- Seguro que tiene sed.

Henry asintió a su abuela, que fue a buscarle algo a la cocina sin entender muy bien porque.

- No vas a hacerla daño ¿verdad?

Pregunto Henry poniéndose al lado de su madre y mirándola en el reflejo del espejo.

- Creía que estabas enfadado con ella.

- Sique siendo mi madre.

Emma sonrió, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- No tienes de que preocuparte.

Le tranquilizó, bajo la observadora mirada de Ruby.

- Por cierto, mama dice que puedo quedarme a dormir.

Dijo Henry a su abuela, que sonrió contenta. La camarera lanzó una pervertida mirada a Emma.

.

.

.

Se alisó la parte delantera del vestido, sobre todo para detener el ligero temblor de sus manos antes de llamar al timbre del 108. Regina abrió un momento después, dejando a la otra mujer boquiabierta. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro casi tan ajustado como el suyo, algo más suelto de cintura para abajo y unos elegantes tacones negros.

- Wow.

Fue todo lo que pudo articular la Salvadora mirándola de los pies a la cabeza y pensando que Henry se había quedado muy corto con su simple "_muy guapa_". Regina rio, encantada de haber conseguido esa reacción.

- Siempre tan elocuente.

Respondió. Ella había conseguido disimular mejor su reacción, aunque desde luego Emma Swan en vestido rojo también era digna de más de un "_wow_"

.

.

.

Emma había reservado en un cómodo restaurante de la ciudad, tranquilo y agradable, sin llegar a ser demasiado estirado.

- Y yo que temía tener que sujetar una hamburguesa en una mano y una lata de cerveza en la otra, apoyadas en tu coche.

Bromeó Regina con una media sonrisa, extendiendo la servilleta en su regazo mientras un camarero les daba dos menús, observando a ambas mujeres, bastante sorprendido de que estuvieran allí juntas.

- Lo pensé, pero eso me parece más material para la segunda cita.

Contestó Emma sonriendo con una mueca.

- ¿Por qué crees que habrá una segunda cita?

Preguntó Regina divertida mirando a la otra mujer por encima de la carta.

- Porque si no te quedaras sin hamburguesa.

Contestó, riendo las dos a la vez.

.

.

.

La cita fluía con naturalidad, hablaron de todo un poco, de Storybrooke, de la vida de Emma en Boston, de su huérfano pasado, del Bosque Encantado y la vida de Regina allí… Se descubrieron a sí mismas hablando con facilidad de temas de los que no solían hablar con nadie, compartiendo en mutua comprensión, dándose cuenta de que se entendían mejor de lo que nunca habían pensado. Por supuesto también hablaron de Henry, mucho. La conversación subía y bajaba, a veces triste, a veces tensa, otras divertida, a veces profunda y otras relajada. Era fácil, se sentían cómodas. Y rieron, rieron mucho. Algunos clientes y camareros las miraban con curiosidad, seguramente era la primera vez que veían a las dos reír así. Emma nunca se imaginó que Regina pudiese tener ese sentido del humor, se acordó de Sidney diciendo que la alcaldesa no bromeaba, que equivocado estaba. ¿Había alguien alguna vez intentado conocer de verdad a Regina?

La llevó a casa horas después, bien entrada la noche. La ciudad estaba en silencio y solo las observaban las farolas de la calle.

- Me alegro de que al final aceptaras la cita, me lo he pasado muy bien.

Dijo Emma algo tímidamente una vez estuvieron las dos frente a la puerta de Regina, quien rio un poco, bajando la vista a sus tacones.

- Yo también, ha sido una gran noche.

Estuvo de acuerdo la alcaldesa con un susurro. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirándose sin que ninguna de las dos quisiese terminar la cita. Regina decidió dar el paso, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo y avanzando hacia Emma para besarla, pero la rubia giró la cara, evitándola.

- Buenas noches.

Murmuró sin atreverse a mirarla, marchándose y dejando a Regina de piedra frente a su puerta.

.

.

.

- ¡¿Qué QUE?!

Gritó Ruby sin poder creérselo, sentada en una mesa de la cafetería durante su descanso con una abatida Emma delante. La rubia se limitó a gruñir dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus manos en la mesa.

- Tuvisteis una cita perfecta ¿y la esquivaste cuando fue a besarte?

Resumió con mucho acierto la loba, mirando a su amiga totalmente sorprendida.

- Sabes que la apuesta termina hoy ¿no?

Emma asintió sin levantar la cabeza.

- Y también sabes que mi turno de limpieza incluye la parte del hotel ¿no? Y que la abuelita no tiene piedad.

La rubia levanto la cabeza y volvió a asentir con pesar.

- Hoy es tu último día para conseguir ese beso, aunque después de lo de ayer lo veo un poco imposible.

- No voy a ver a Regina hoy.

Contesto Emma dispuesta a evitar a la morena a toda costa ese día, aunque seguramente fuese la propia Regina quien no querría verla a ella.

- No entiendo porque no la besaste, lo tenías fácil para ganar.

- Por eso.

Murmuró Emma casi sin mover los labios. Ruby alzó una ceja divertida y no hizo ningún comentario a eso.

- Entonces vas a ser mi esclava.

Rio dando una palmada en la mesa, Emma entrecerró los ojos.

- Si conseguí la cita, así que solo tengo que limpiar un mes por ti.

Recordó la rubia, Ruby le concedió que tenía razón, pero no por ello dejó de parecerle divertido.

.

.

.

Siendo fiel a su propósito se pasó todo el día evitando ir a ver a Regina, o llamar a Regina, o buscar a Regina. Lo malo es que tampoco vio a Henry para preguntarle por su madre. Al día siguiente la apuesta ya no existía, oficialmente había perdido y le daba igual, así que fue a ver a la morena antes incluso de pasarse por Granny's a desayunar. Esperó impaciente a que la puerta de la gran mansión se abriese.

- Hola.

Dijo en un débil susurró cuando la morena apareció en el umbral, mirándola con una severa ceja levantada.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Pregunto con frialdad. Estaba enfadada y Emma no podía culparla, después de su insistencia por tener una cita con ella la había rechazado en la puerta de su propia casa.

- Quería hablarte de lo del otro día.

- ¿Cuándo me rechazaste?

Dijo la morena con tono afilado, Emma asintió un poquito, como si no quisiera admitirlo, pero tampoco pudiese negarlo.

- No creo que haya nada que hablar. ¿Qué fui? ¿Una diversión o algo así? ¿Una manera de pasar el rato? Después de tanto insistir y de todas esas…_señales_…solo querías burlarte de la reina ¿no?

La rubia dio un paso hacia ella con las manos alzadas en gesto apaciguador, pero una sola mirada de Regina detuvo su avance.

- No, no lo entiendes, no podía besarte esa noche.

- ¿Ibas a convertirte en rana o algo así?

Dijo con frio sarcasmo la morena.

- No habría estado bien.

Respondió Emma sin dejarse herir por sus comentarios.

- Oh claro, eso lo explica todo, menos mal.

La rubia giró los ojos, decidiendo contarle la verdad a Regina.

- Ruby y yo hicimos una apuesta, yo tenía que conseguir una cita y un beso contigo para ganar. La apuesta terminó ayer, yo he perdido y me da igual, no habría estado bien besarte por eso. No quería besarte por una apuesta.

La morena abrió levemente la boca, formando una pequeña o mitad sorpresa y mitad comprensión.

- Una apuesta. Por eso es por lo que de repente insistías tanto, claro, no sé cómo no pude verlo.

Negó un poco con la cabeza, como reprochándose a sí misma haber sido tan estúpida.

- Así que al final lo único que querías sí que era burlarte de la reina.

- No, yo…

- Me alegro de que hayas perdido la apuesta. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que llevar a mi hijo al colegio.

Cortó secamente cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Pero estaba esperándola otra vez cuando Regina se dirigió a su oficina, la rubia estaba apoyada en su coche, frente a la puerta del edificio.

- Te debo una hamburguesa.

Dijo levantando una bolsa de papel. Regina la ignoro por completo, pasando de largo, pero Emma la siguió.

- Te debo también una disculpa. No pensé que acabaría queriendo una cita contigo de verdad y no por la apuesta.

- ¿Y se supone que eso es una disculpa?

Gruñó Regina parándose tan de improvisto para clavarle una seca mirada que Emma casi choca contra ella.

- No, lo que quiero decir…la excusa de la apuesta me ha servido para acercarme a ti, conocerte y…todo lo que dije es verdad Regina, eres la mujer más alucinante que he conocido en mi vida.

La morena le mantuvo la mirada sin dejarse ablandar.

- Déjame compensarte. Concédeme otra cita, sin apuestas, solo por el placer de pasar un rato juntas.

- ¿Y dónde estaría el placer en eso?

- Tú no sabías nada de la apuesta cuando accediste a salir conmigo, así que por algo seria.

Regina siguió caminando muy erguida, ignorando a la sheriff.

- De verdad me gustas Regina. He perdido la apuesta y voy a tener que cubrir los turnos de limpieza de Ruby durante un mes, pero merece la pena, supongo. La primera vez que te bese no quiero que sea porque alguien me ha retado a ello.

Emma seguía caminando detrás de la morena sin conseguir ningún tipo de respuesta.

- Y creo que yo también te gusto a ti…. ¿un poquito al menos?

Regina volvió a detenerse en la puerta de su despacho.

- ¿Sabes lo estúpida que me sentí? Parecía que por fin había alguien que no me odiaba, alguien que quizá incluso me entendía o a quien hasta podría gustarle. Y cuando me decido a…. avanzar un paso, me rechazas. Cuando fuiste tú quien insistió hasta la saciedad en esa cita.

Gruñó la morena con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- Créeme que la que más quería besarte en ese momento era yo.

- ¿Y a mí eso de que me vale ahora?

Entró en su despacho cerrando la segunda puerta de la mañana en la cara de la Salvadora.

.

.

.

Pero si Emma era algo, eso era cabezota. Durante tres días esperó a Regina frente al edificio del ayuntamiento, con las prometidas hamburguesas en la mano, Ruby incluso se las tenía ya preparadas cada mañana cuando entraba, después de haber pasado parte de la noche anterior mirando a la Salvadora limpiar por ella, por supuesto.

- Sabía que pasaría esto, no pude elegir una mejor apuesta.

Le había dicho esa misma mañana, Emma miró a la camarera sin entender.

- Chorreabais hormonas cada vez que os juntabais, una loba nota esas cosas. Con la maldición no sabía que era esa sensación, pero cuando se rompió, dios mío, era tan obvio. Sabía que te gustaba, te he hecho un favor.

- ¿Un favor? Ruby, Regina no quiere ni verme. ¿No podías simplemente decírmelo, como hacen las personas normales?

- Como si me hubieras creído.

Bueno, en eso la camarera tenía razón, si se lo hubiese dicho lo más probable es que la hubiese detenido por consumo de drogas o algo así, pero lo hecho hecho estaba, y una mañana más sonrió a Regina cuando se acercó, ofreciéndole la hamburguesa. Como cada mañana la morena paso de largo, pero se paró de golpe a los pocos pasos y volvió hacia atrás.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esto?

Preguntó con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados con molestia.

- Hasta que aceptes esta segunda cita conmigo.

Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole la bolsa de comida.

- Sé que no te va mucho la cerveza, así que he conseguido unas latas de sidra, e incluso he encontrado unos cartones pequeños de vino. Son como de zumo, pero de vino.

Explico metiendo la otra mano por la ventanilla del coche y sacando un pequeño brick de vino tinto con su pajita y todo.

- Muy sofisticado.

Respondió Regina con sarcasmo.

- ¿Si me como la maldita hamburguesa contigo me dejaras en paz?

Preguntó a continuación.

- Compruébalo.

Retó Emma con una sonrisa de lado. La alcaldesa le quitó la bolsa de la mano con un resoplido de resignación, ignorando el vino.

- ¿Pretendes que me estallen las venas?

Preguntó cuándo abrió la bolsa, Emma se asomó también para mirar dentro y le cambió la bolsa por otra que estaba en el asiento del coche.

- Esa era la mía.

Se disculpó sacándola envuelta en una servilleta. Mientras Regina comía, Emma se comportó como había hecho en la anterior cita, hablando de todo un poco y bromeando sin parar hasta que finalmente consiguió que Regina se riese un poquito.

- Te has reído, lo he visto. Si te ríes de lo que digo no puedes estar enfadada conmigo.

- ¿Dónde pone eso?

- Es una regla universal o algo así.

Respondió Emma con un relajado encogimiento de hombros.

- Eso es infantil.

- ¿Pero funciona?

La morena no respondió al principio, luego sonrió con resignación, regañándose mentalmente por no tener más fuerza de voluntad con esa rubia.

- Por desgracia, sí.

Por la cara de Emma se extendió una enorme y brillante sonrisa.

- Siento todo lo de la apuesta, no quería herirte. Fue una estupidez.

Dijo cuándo pudo devolver sus labios a su posición habitual.

- Sí que lo fue, pero mejor que no lo menciones ahora.

Respondió la morena mirándola de reojo y dando otro pequeño mordisco a su hamburguesa con mucha menos grasa que la de Emma.

- ¿Puedo darte ahora ese beso?

Pregunto la Salvadora bajando un poco la voz y clavando su mirada verde en la de Regina, que trago sonoramente la comida, totalmente hipnotizada por esos ojos.

- Cualquiera podría vernos aquí.

- No me importa quien pueda tener envidia.

Dijo Emma sin esperar algún tipo de consentimiento o señal para besar de una vez por todas a Regina. Primero con timidez, como probándose mutuamente, tanteando terreno, pero evolucionando rápidamente a algo más pasional, más profundo. Era un beso que habían deseado desde hacía mucho prácticamente sin saberlo, un beso que se habían dado mil veces con la mirada sin darse ni cuenta. Las hamburguesas acabaron por los suelos cuando las manos encontraron una mejor ocupación y los pocos transeúntes que había por las calles a esas horas de la mañana se quedaron totalmente petrificados por la escena de la Reina Malvada y la Salvadora besándose en plena calle.

.

.

.

Las noticias corren rápido en una ciudad pequeña, y más cuando esas noticias tienen que ver con dos personajes tan conocidos por la comunidad, así que en apenas una semana todo Storybrooke sabía que Emma Swan estaba saliendo con Regina Mills. Henry pasaba mucho más tiempo con sus madres ahora que no tenía que repartirse, y Blancanieves lo había aceptado con inevitable resignación, diciéndose que debía haberlo supuesto desde el día que vio a su hija con ese vestido rojo. Ruby proclamaba orgullosa que ella lo sabía desde el principio y que había sido la principal impulsora de esa relación.

Emma ya no desayunaba en Granny's, ahora simplemente se pasaba a recoger su desayuno y el de Regina para ir a tomárselo con la morena a su despacho, o a cualquier otro lugar cuando el día era relajado.

- Creo que debería hacer otra apuesta contigo.

Le dijo una mañana Ruby con una risita, Emma la miró con curiosidad cogiendo la bolsas del desayuno.

- Esta vez debería ser lo contrario, que pases una semana sin besar a Regina.

Explicó la camarera riendo. Era un espectáculo al que todos estaban cada vez más acostumbrados, lo vieran con buenos o malos ojos.

- No pienso seguir haciendo apuestas contigo que perderé a propósito.

Respondió Emma con un guiño, riéndose a la vez que su amiga y despidiéndose de ella para ir a desayunar con Regina.


	8. Chapter 8 Monster

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**De nuevo ambientado al romperse la primera maldición, cuando encierran a Regina en la celda. Tengo que advertir que este shot contiene violencia y tortura, y pido perdón si me he pasado de surrealista con la tortura, pero recordemos que es ficción jajaja**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios ^.^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 8: Monster.**_

No podía creerse que estuviese en una celda otra vez. En su propia ciudad además, la que había creado como venganza para esas mismas personas que la habían encerrado. Y se suponía que tendría que estar agradecida de que no la hubiesen hecho nada peor. La maldición se había roto, Henry no estaba con ella, una multitud pedía su cabeza y no tenía magia ¿Dónde estaba su final feliz?

Estaba sentada en ese duro catre esperando que pasase algo, cualquier cosa. No podían tenerla allí encerrada para siempre, tendrían que soltarla o matarla o desterrarla o lo que fuese. Solo esperaba que se decidiesen pronto, no le gustaba esperar. En el fondo quien deseaba que fuese era Henry, quería ver a su hijo, _necesitaba_ ver a su hijo, explicarle, pedirle perdón por haberle mentido, por negar que todo lo que él decía sobre los cuentos de hadas era verdad. Pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de que Henry fuese a ir a verla, seguramente ahora mismo estaría felizmente reunido con Emma, su madre biológica, y no querría volver a saber nada de ella.

Escuchó un ruido y levantó la cabeza, esperando ver aparecer a Emma o a alguno de los dos idiotas con algún veredicto, pero en vez de eso Whale fue quien entró en la comisaria.

- Buen día, Majestad.

Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza que era claramente una burla. Regina torció el gesto con molestia, no tenía ninguna gana de escuchar las quejas de campesinos enfadados.

- Si no vienes a decirme que vais a hacer conmigo te sugiero que te vayas.

Respondió la morena con su habitual tono cortante.

- No creo que estés en posición de sugerir nada. Aunque si vengo a decirte que voy a hacer contigo.

A Regina no se le escapó que había usado la primera persona del singular para expresarse.

- Ni el Príncipe ni Blancanieves son mis reyes, y Emma Swan no es mi Salvadora.

Siguió Whale acercándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, apoyado en la mesa de la sheriff.

- ¿Vienes a tomarte la justicia por tu mano?

Pregunto Regina con una sarcástica risita y una ceja alzada.

- No, algo mucho mejor, vengo a ofrecerte algo. Necesito que me mandes de vuelta con mi hermano.

La morena no se esperaba eso.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo hacerlo?

- Eres la Reina Malvada, tienes magia. Tu nos trajiste aquí tu puedes sacarnos.

- Por si no has estado prestando atención, _Víctor_, no tengo magia.

Respondió Regina usando el verdadero nombre del doctor.

- Estoy seguro de que podrás conseguir más.

Dijo el hombre tozudamente, la morena giró los ojos.

- Aunque así fuera, ¿qué gano yo?

Regina estaba segura de que nada de lo que el medico pudiese ofrecerle fuese mejor que la satisfacción de saber que estaba allí atrapado con todos los demás, sabiendo que ese no era su mundo sin poder salir de él.

- Quizá al acabar te deje con vida.

El cambio en el tono de voz de Whale fue claramente notable, sonaba duro, tenso, amenazante.

- Que te den, Whale.

Respondió la reina con una falsa sonrisa. Whale no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar ese vocabulario de la mujer y por un momento se quedó algo sorprendido.

- No lo entiendes, no tienes opción.

Dijo después, rodeando el escritorio y abriendo algunos cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Sacó un par de esposas, sujetándolas con dos dedos para que Regina las viese bien mientras caminaba hacia la celda.

- Si no colaboras por las buenas, lo harás por las malas. Yo lo prefiero.

Abrió la puerta del calabozo sujetando a Regina con fuerza antes de que la mujer pudiese hacer ningún movimiento, retorciéndola los brazos tras la espalda sin delicadeza mientras Regina luchaba por soltarse entre gritos de enfado y gruñidos de furia. Cuando consiguió esposarla rebuscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo y amordazó a la alcaldesa con él, apretándolo con fuerza dentro de la boca de Regina.

- Si no te cayas nos escuchara toda la ciudad.

Gruñó Whale molesto, agarrándola de un codo y tirando de ella sin ceremonias. Las esposas le hacían daño en las muñecas y el agarre del doctor se lo hacía en el codo y el hombro, dolor que se acentuó cuando trató de resistirse a ir con él. Le dio un fuerte pisotón y cuando Whale levantó el pie con dolor aprovechó para darle una patada en la otra pierna, casi tirándole al suelo. Echó a correr, pero hacerlo con las manos esposadas a la espalda es más difícil de lo que parece. Frankenstein la alcanzó con facilidad, tirándola sobre el otro escritorio de la oficina con rudeza. La agarró por el pelo con rabia, tirando de él para obligarla a mirarle.

- Resístete lo que quieras, _Majestad_, solo conseguirás que duela más.

Volvió a tirarla del pelo para ponerla de pie antes de volver a agarrarla por el codo con la fuerza de un cepo y sacarla a empujones de allí.

.

.

.

La casa de Whale era grande, no en comparación con la mansión Mills, pero si en comparación con otras de la ciudad. El medico bajó a la reina de su coche echando un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no los viera nadie y rápidamente la llevo dentro. En el interior la casa estaba desordenada y mal atendida, Regina se preguntó cuánto tiempo haría que no la limpiaba en condiciones.

Sin pararse en ningún momento Whale la hizo atravesar un pasillo y la metió en una pequeña habitación. En algún momento esa habitación podría haber sido cualquier cosa, un dormitorio, un pequeño salón, un trastero… en ese momento solo había en ella una silla de metal a un lado y una mesa a otro sobre la que había varios objetos, algunos de aspecto quirúrgico que no le dieron ninguna tranquilidad a Regina. Whale finalmente le quitó las esposas y la mujer notó otra punzada de dolor en los hombros y las muñecas al liberarse de la posición en la que había tenido los brazos todo ese tiempo. El doctor la sentó con brutalidad en la silla y la ató las manos en los reposabrazos de metal. Regina intentó resistirse una vez más, pero solo sirvió para volver a hacerse daño con las cuerdas en las muñecas. Su secuestrador le quito por fin la mordaza.

- ¿No tenías una silla más cómoda?

Dijo Regina molesta, moviéndose incomoda en la silla.

- ¿No le gusta su trono, Majestad? Cuanto más rápido colabores más rápido podrás levantarte de ahí.

- Como si fueses a dejarme con vida después.

La morena trataba de buscar alguna salida, algo que la sirviese de ayuda, pero la habitación estaba totalmente vacía menos por la silla y la mesa, no había ninguna ventana, solo un pequeño armario empotrado en la pared.

- Claro que voy a dejarte con vida, te necesito viva para que me lleves hasta mi hermano.

Respondió Whale remangándose la camisa, Regina giró los ojos.

- Ya te he dicho que no tengo magia, tú mismo lo viste.

- Pero sabes dónde encontrar más. La empanada con la que envenenaste a Henry estaba hecha con la manzana de Blancanieves, tuviste que conseguirla de alguna manera.

- No quería envenenar a mi hijo, solo quería dormir a Emma.

Era la única parte de todo lo que había dicho Whale que le había importado a la morena. El medico se inclinó sobre ella, clavándole los dedos en los hombros hasta que Regina hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Deja de irte por las ramas. Dame lo que quiero. Me lo debes.

- ¿Y exactamente porque te lo debo? No te debo nada, ni a ti ni a nadie de este pueblo.

Respondió la reina fríamente, adelantando la cara hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la furiosa cara de Whale, quien le cruzó la cara de un sonoro bofetón.

- ¿Es así como quieres hacerlo? ¿De la manera dolorosa? Porque no tengo ningún problema con ello.

Regina abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces intentando aliviar un poco el dolor en la mandíbula.

- No puedo darte lo que quieres ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Le miró con rabia, si tuviese su magia en ese momento le arrancaría la piel con un simple y aburrido gesto de su mano.

- Como queráis, Majestad.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella como un mal presagio, cerrando las manos alrededor del cuello de su prisionera. Apretó sin contenerse lo más mínimo hasta que escuchó las arcadas de Regina tratando de respirar sin conseguirlo, y entonces apretó más, con saña. La morena movió la boca, como tratando de articular algo y entonces Whale la soltó. La cabeza de la reina cayó hacia delante con una dolorosa bocanada de aire, tosiendo hasta que consiguió recuperarse un poco y miró al médico con fría rabia en los ojos, prometiendo venganza.

- ¿Vas a colaborar ahora?

Preguntó el hombre estirando los dedos como si se le hubiesen entumecido con el agarre.

- Nunca te reunirás con tu hermano, te pudrirás aquí como todos los demás.

Respondió Regina con la voz rasposa. La pura furia cruzó la expresión de Whale, que volvió a abofetearla tan fuerte que la cabeza de la morena rebotó sobre sí misma, haciéndola daño también en el cuello.

- Si eso es así tú te pudrirás primero.

Sin ningún tipo de aviso cogió uno de los dedos de Regina y lo levantó sin pensárselo hasta que el sonido de un hueso al romperse resonó en toda la habitación, seguido por el grito de Regina. La morena se miró el dedo roto y luego a Whale, mostrando por primera vez miedo en su expresión.

- Supongo que ahora empiezas a comprender como va a ir la cosa si no colaboras.

.

.

.

Emma había insistido a Henry en que debería ir a ver a su madre, a Regina eso le gustaría, la animaría, le daría ánimos.

- ¿Ánimos para qué? ¿Para destruirnos a todos?

- Ella nunca te destruiría a ti, chico, y lo sabes. Esta sola en esa celda, seguramente preocupada por ti y pensando cuál será su castigo.

- ¿Vais a castigarla?

Pregunto Henry con preocupación en la voz. Estaba enfadado, pero Regina seguía siendo su madre, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo seria. Emma sonrió un poquito.

- ¿Ves? Te preocupas por ella. No dejaré que la linchen, encontraremos una solución. Pero ayudaría mucho que tú fueses a verla.

- Me mintió, me dejó creer que estaba loco.

Se negaba el chico cruzándose de brazos testarudamente.

- Y eso no estuvo bien, pero deberías contárselo a ella, no a mí.

Henry se quedó en silencio unos minutos, sin quitar su ceñuda expresión para dejar bien claro su disgusto.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

- No sé si a tu madre…

Dejó la frase sin terminar al ver la expresión molesta de Henry, no iría si ella no iba con él, así que asintió con resignación.

.

.

.

Pero cuando llegaron a la comisaria no había nadie allí. Henry corrió hasta la celda y entró dentro.

- Se ha ido. Ha escapado.

Emma seguía en la entrada, observando con el ceño fruncido. Caminó lentamente hasta reunirse con Henry en la celda, inspeccionó la puerta.

- Imposible, la puerta no está forzada y estoy bastante segura de que no tenía sus maravillosas llaves con calaveras cuando la metimos aquí.

- Ha usado magia.

Dijo Henry, Emma negó con la cabeza.

- No tiene magia. Y si la hubiese recuperado de alguna forma, ¿no crees que lo primero que haría sería ir a por ti? Y reducirnos a los demás a cenizas en el proceso. No, aquí ha pasado algo.

La manta sobre la cama estaba algo revuelta, y uno de los escritorios de la comisaria estaba movido, como si lo hubiesen empujado, con algunas cosas por el suelo, Emma se acercó a él buscando alguna pista y fue cuando vio que en el primer escritorio uno de los cajones no estaba del todo cerrado, tal y como ella los dejaba siempre. Abrió el cajón con el ceño cada vez más fruncido por la confusión y la sospecha. Como se imaginaba faltaba un juego de esposas.

- Se la han llevado.

Dijo sin ningún tipo de duda, vio el miedo en la cara del niño, a lo mejor tenía que haber sido más delicada con la noticia.

- ¿Quién?

Pregunto Henry con urgente preocupación, como si Emma tuviese ya la respuesta.

- No lo sé, pero lo averiguare.

.

.

.

Regina tenía ya tres dedos rotos y el labio y empezaba a hinchársele una ceja, aparte de la franja morada que le había dejado el estrangulamiento de Whale. La respiración de la reina era pesada, frente a ella estaba el médico, con la frente perlada de sudor y expresión impaciente.

- Si conseguiste traer la manzana, sabrás como hacer más magia.

- La magia no se _hace_, se tiene o no se tiene.

Respondió la morena manteniéndose todo lo erguida que podía en la silla. Whale se volvió hacia la mesa que había tras él, Regina no vio que era lo que estaba cogiendo de ella hasta que el hombre no se giró de nuevo hacia ella con una vara de metal de un dedo de grosor acabada en una nada esperanzadora y afilada punta. Su captor jugueteaba con ella distraídamente, caminando hacia ella.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Preguntó de manera casual, como si estuviese comentando el tiempo. Regina observaba los movimientos de la vara de metal con la garganta seca, aun así cerró la boca con fuerza, sin darle la satisfacción de una respuesta. Whale le acarició la mejilla con la fría punta de metal, clavándola un poco en la herida del labio y subiéndola hasta el borde de un ojo. Luego en un solo y rápido movimiento se la clavó en el hombro izquierdo hasta que lo atravesó entero y la punta golpeó el respaldo de la silla. Regina gritó con dolor, sin inmutar a Whale, que seguía sujetando la vara con la mano, como si fuese a sacarla, en vez de eso la movió un poco dentro de la carne de la alcaldesa, dejando que la sangre chorreara por el pecho.

- No entiendo la manía de algunas mujeres de resistirse de esta manera, incluso cuando saben que no es bueno para ellas. ¿Por qué no me das lo que quiero y acabamos con esto de una vez? Los dos saldremos ganando.

Dijo el doctor en tono paternalista, mirando a Regina a los ojos.

- Si tuviese mi magia lo único que obtendrías de mi sería una tortura aun peor que tu pequeño jueguecito, pero jamás que te mandase a tu mundo. Mátame si quieres, me da igual, nunca volverás a ver a tu querido hermano.

Whale retorció la vara en el hombro de la reina dejándola allí y volvió a la mesa, esta vez aparte de una vara idéntica a la anterior cogió también una palanca de hierro de las que algunos usaban para forzar puertas.

- No voy a matarte, voy a torturarte hasta que me canse y luego buscare a tu pequeño Henry y le traeré aquí, le atare a tu lado y le hare exactamente – Le clavó la vara en el muslo derecho. – lo mismo que a ti.

Le golpeó esa misma pierna con la palanca de metal igual que haría un jugador de golf con su pelota. De nuevo Regina notó huesos romperse, y de nuevo gritó.

- Como te atrevas a acercarte a mi hijo te juro que lo lamentaras.

Amenazó la morena con los dientes apretados y temblando violentamente por el dolor. Whale se apoyó en la parte sobresaliente de la vara de hierro de su pierna para acercar su cara a la de ella.

- ¿Y cómo vas a impedírmelo? - Volvió a erguirse, girando la palanca de hierro en su mano. - Sigamos.

.

.

.

Emma entró en la cafetería como un vendaval, sus ojos verdes soltando chispas de rabia.

- ¿Quién la tiene? ¿Quién tiene a Regina?

Preguntó desde la puerta mirando a los presentes uno por uno, buscando el más mínimo gesto que le señalase al culpable, pero los clientes la miraban sorprendidos.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

Pregunto la abuelita desde detrás de la barra.

- Regina, estaba en una celda y ya no está.

- ¿Ha escapado?

Dijo Ruby desde detrás de su abuela.

- No, alguien se la ha llevado y pienso averiguar quién. Por muy enfadados que estéis esta no es la manera de hacer las cosas.

Emma seguía mirando a los ciudadanos de Storybrooke allí reunidos, se miraban entre ellos como buscando a la persona que había hecho eso, aunque por sus caras era más bien para felicitar a quien quiera que fuese.

- ¿De verdad crees que alguien de esta ciudad haría algo así?

Dijo la abuelita con cierto tono molesto por la acusación de la sheriff.

- Ayer mismo una multitud sedienta de sangre la atacó en su casa.

- Si, y yo estaba contigo cuando les detuvimos y le quitaste a Whale de encima.

Soltó Ruby a la rubia con el mismo tono molesto que había usado su abuela. Emma pareció darse cuenta de algo de golpe.

- Whale.

.

.

.

El medico tenia manchas de sangre en la camisa, pero desde luego no era suya. Uno de los ojos de Regina había desaparecido totalmente amoratado bajo la hinchazón de su ceja y bajo el otro había marcas de arañazos, tenía una sangrante brecha en la frente que la había dejado inconsciente unas pocas horas, dos cortes en la mejilla, otro en el punto que se unían la mandíbula y el cuello, además de una colección de moratones y un profundo tajo en el antebrazo hechos con un bisturí. Un trozo de hueso le sobresalía de la pierna que Whale le había roto y bajo el pie de esa misma pierna había un charco de sangre formado por la herida que le había provocado al clavarle la palanca en él. Tenía otros dos dedos rotos en la otra mano, cuyo dorso estaba despellejado y en carne viva, con los trozos de piel que Whale le había quitado tirados en el suelo, junto con mechones de pelo negro. Además estaba bastante segura que ese punzante dolor en las costillas significaba que tenía más de una rota, producto de los golpes que Whale le había dado con la barra de hierro en un incontrolado arranque de rabia.

Regina sudaba y sangraba sin poder dejar de temblar violentamente.

- Deberías verte ahora, la gran Reina Malvada. No pareces precisamente una reina.

Dijo Frankenstein con el bisturí en la mano, el también sudaba agotado por las horas de ininterrumpida tortura a la morena. Cogió un vaso de agua de la mesa y bebió un largo trago.

- ¿Tienes sed?

Preguntó ofreciéndole el vaso, Regina lo miró con el ojo que tenía abierto y enrojecido. Whale se acercó a ella todavía ofreciéndole el vaso, pero en vez de darla de beber se lo volcó encima, observando con una sonrisa como el agua le corría por el pelo y la cara, mezclándose con la sangre. Algunas heridas estaban empezando a hincharse y a tener un aspecto bastante infectado, pero no le importaba. Removió una vez más la vara de metal que seguía clavada en el hombro de la morena.

- Intentémoslo una vez más. ¿De dónde sacaste la magia?

El ojo de la temblorosa Regina se clavó en él con infinito odio, sin responder. Whale cogió un trozo de piel levantada de la mano de la reina y tiró lentamente, complacido de ver como la mujer se retorcía de dolor, despellejándose aún más las muñecas por el roce de las cuerdas.

- ¡Jefferson! – Gritó Regina por encima del dolor, consiguiendo que su torturador parase. – Fue Jefferson, con su sombrero.

Whale arrancó con crueldad el trozo de piel que aun tenia entre los dedos.

- Explícate.

- Usamos su sombrero. Yo tenía…tenia algunos objetos mágicos…del Bosque Encantado. Objetos que aún tenían algo de magia…Los usamos para abrir un pequeño portal por el que coger la manzana.

El medico se llevó dos dedos a la barbilla, pensativo.

- Luego si tienes magia, puedes abrir un portal hasta mi mundo.

Un chorro de sangre resbaló por la barbilla de Regina cuando abrió la boca para responder y en vez de eso tosió.

- Usamos todo lo que tenía, y aun así casi no sirvió. No me queda nada.

Whale le clavó el bisturí en la curva del hombro y el cuello con un movimiento rápido.

- Mientes.

Siseó en el oído de la reina cuando su gritó paró.

- Me pregunto si serias capaz de hacer magia sin manos. – Continuó el medico pasando la punta del bisturí por la carne despellejada de la mano de la reina. – O al menos sin un par de dedos.

Trazo una fina línea roja en uno de los dedos de Regina antes de alzar el bisturí hasta la altura de sus ojos.

- Creo que necesitaré algo más grande.

Salió de la habitación dejado allí a una mujer que amenazaba con perder la consciencia otra vez.

.

.

.

Emma observaba la casa del médico desde fuera, espiando por las ventanas. El sitio parecía vacío, pero dentro todo estaba normal, conociendo a Whale nunca había esperado una casa especialmente ordenada. Estaba preguntándose si llamar o no para hacerle algunas preguntas al doctor en caso de que estuviese allí cuando le vio surgir de un pasillo y tuvo la absoluta certeza de que era él quien tenía a Regina. Tenía las manos y la camisa manchadas de sangre y sudor y cuando volvió a verle aparecer desde la dirección opuesta llevaba un gran cuchillo de cocina en la mano que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de la sheriff al pensar lo que querría hacer con él. A medio camino Whale pareció acordarse de algo y se dio otra vez la vuelta, en dirección al fondo de la casa. Emma no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que volviese, forzó con facilidad la ventana y se coló en la casa, directa al pasillo por el que había visto aparecer a Whale. Había dos puertas, la primera daba a un desordenado despacho, pero al abrir la del fondo el olor a sangre la golpeó con fuerza. Y allí estaba Regina, temblando y cubierta de sangre y heridas abiertas, no sabía si estaba consciente o no, no se movía, pero no podía estar muerta si Whale había ido a por nuevos instrumentos de tortura.

- Dios mío…

Murmuró quedándose por un momento paralizada por el horror. Regina levantó la cabeza ligeramente al escuchar la voz y fue cuando Emma pudo verle la cara medio destrozada a golpes. Se acercó de tres rápidas zancadas y se arrodillo frente a la reina, notando el charco de sangre bajo su rodilla.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Dijo la Salvadora con un borde furioso y preocupado en sus palabras, levantando las manos hacia Regina sin atreverse a tocarla, no quería hacerla más daño.

- Emma. ¿Eres de verdad o empiezo a tener alucinaciones?

La voz de la morena era apenas un susurró dolorido, nada parecido al tono fuerte y decidido al que tenía acostumbrada a la rubia.

- Voy a sacarte de aquí.

La sheriff empezó a desatar las cuerdas consiguiendo que Regina siseara de dolor por las heridas que tenía en las muñecas. Emma se levantó y fue hacia la mesa, buscando algo con lo que cortar las cuerdas.

- Tienes que irte.

Escuchó la rasposa voz de la reina detrás de ella.

- No voy a dejarte aquí.

- Tienes que irte, si no puedo darle lo que quiere ir a por Henry. Y _no puedo_ darle lo quiere, incluso aunque quisiera. Quiere magia y yo no la tengo.

Parecía que le costaba trabajo hablar, lo que seguramente fuese verdad. Emma volvió junto a ella con lo único que había encontrado, que era el bisturí. Regina intentó apartar a la rubia con un violento movimiento que solo consiguió que la doliese todo.

- Volverá en cualquier momento, vete de una vez.

- Tú vienes conmigo.

Las cuerdas eran duras y gruesas y el bisturí estaba pensado para cortar piel tierna, como bien había comprobado Regina.

- Deja de hacerte la Salvadora conmigo, a nadie le importa. Cuando se enteren de lo que me ha hecho Whale seguramente le aclamen.

Emma levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo para mirar directa al ojo de Regina.

- A Henry le importa. Y a mí también. No voy a dejar que siga torturándote hasta matarte. – Volvió su atención a las cuerdas con frustración al ver que apenas conseguía nada. – Voy a sacarte de aquí y luego volveré a atarle a él a esta silla dejándole solo esta maldita cosa para liberarse.

Ambas mujeres miraron hacia la puerta al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de pasos. Emma estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a él antes de recordar el enorme cuchillo que llevaba. Necesitaba otra estrategia. Inevitablemente sus ojos fueron a posarse sobre el armario que convenientemente había en la habitación.

- No. No. Tienes que irte, si te ve aquí…

Susurraba Regina molesta viendo como la rubia se metía en el armario sujetando todavía el bisturí. Segundos después Whale entró en la habitación, llevaba el cuchillo en el cinturón y sujetaba un gran cubo de metal con las manos protegidas por dos enormes guantes.

- Casi me olvido de esto.

Dijo el médico dejando el cubo cerca de la silla de Regina. La alcaldesa vio que estaba lleno de carbones al rojo con una barra de metal sobresaliendo, no quería ni pensar en el extremo que estaba hundido en las brasas.

- ¿Aún no hemos cambiado de opinión?

- No tengo magia, Víctor, no me queda nada, era la última que tenía.

- Respuesta equivocada.

Desenfundó el cuchillo y se lo clavó en la parte alta del brazo, haciendo palanca con él hasta escuchar una vez un hueso al partirse junto con los gritos de Regina que se agitaba violentamente en la silla.

- Tengo entendido que te gustan los caballos. Recuerdos de un viejo amor ¿quizá? – El medico rio con crueldad, agarrando la empuñadura de la barra de metal que había en el cubo. – He cogido esto de los establos, espero que te guste.

Era lo que se usaba para marcar a los caballos. Al final de la barra había un perfecto círculo al rojo que Whale le hundió en el estómago sin titubear ni un momento. Enseguida el olor a carne quemada inundo la habitación, dándole nauseas a Emma dentro del armario, no podía quedarse allí escuchando como torturaban a Regina.

- Piensa en tu hijo, piensa en el metal ardiendo contra su joven piel.

Dijo Whale metiendo el marcador otra vez en el cubo unos segundos antes de sacarlo de nuevo y clavarlo en el pecho de Regina, que volvió a gritar.

- Al menos la piel es suya y no de un motón de cadáveres robados como era la de tu hermano, que ha pasado a la historia como un monstruo.

Respondió Regina despectivamente, con valor. La barra al rojo le cruzó la cara con rabia y la morena notó como se le saltaban dos muelas a trocitos.

- Pues tú vas a llevarme de vuelta con ese monstruo si no quieres que tu hijo sea mi próximo experimento.

Dijo Frankenstein agachándose hasta su altura al tiempo que le pisaba el pie herido, haciendo brotar más sangre. Regina le escupió sangre, saliva y trocitos de dientes a la cara. Whale saco una vez más el marcador del cubo y esta vez lo uso en la frente de la reina, apenas unos segundos antes de que algo se le echase encima de una forma que cualquier jugador de rugby habría envidiado, notando como algo se le clavaba en la mejilla hasta el diente. No sabía de donde había salido Emma Swan ni porque tenía su bisturí, luchó contra ella, intentando recuperar su abrasadora arma, pero la rubia fue más rápida, lo cogió del suelo y quemó la mano del doctor con ella. Whale gritó de dolor sujetándose la mano con la otra. Emma volvió a golpearle con la barra dejándole inconsciente. Sin perder un momento se volvió hacia Regina, con todo el cuidado que pudo le quito el cuchillo del brazo, sin poder evitar la expresión de dolor en la cara de la morena ni el temblor. Cortó las cuerdas que se habían quedado pegadas a la carne de las muñecas por las heridas y finalmente pudo sacar a Regina de esa silla infernal, tumbándola con cuidado contra sí misma. Se quitó la camisa, quedándose solo en su habitual camiseta de tirantes y empezó a cortar tiras de tela para vendar a Regina tan bien como supo, aun tenia las dos varas de metal clavadas, pero si se las quitaba solo conseguiría que se desangrara más rápido, tendría que esperar a llegar al hospital. Cargó con Regina lo mejor que pudo, sabiendo que la hacía daño sin poder evitarlo. Lentamente casi llegaron hasta la entrada de la casa antes de que Whale las alcanzase, escucharon el claro sonido de una pistola al cargarse tras ellas.

- No puedo dejar que te la lleves.

Dijo el doctor, Emma se giró sin dejar de cargar a Regina. Whale sangraba abundantemente de la mejilla y la sien y se había puesto en la mano el pañuelo que había usado para amordazar a Regina.

- Estás loco, Whale.

Respondió Emma con rabia, el hombre se encogió de hombros como si no le importase.

- Ella es mi única esperanza de volver con mi hermano.

- No tiene magia, no hay magia en este mundo. Y torturarla no hará que eso cambie.

Emma notaba todo el peso de Regina apoyada en ella, la mujer no podía sostenerse por sí misma.

- Pero me divierte, y si no consigo lo que quiero al menos me llevare esa satisfacción.

Dijo el hombre sin dejar de apuntarlas con la pistola. La cabeza de la sheriff funcionaba a toda marcha, tenía que haber alguna manera de conseguir salir de esta, después de todo ella era la heroína, la Salvadora, era lo que Henry siempre decía, además le había prometido al chico que a su madre no le pasaría nada y ya de por si no iba a poder cumplir del todo esa promesa.

- Eres un monstruo.

Escupió Emma con desprecio. Whale rio de manera maniaca.

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo soy el monstruo? Deberíais agradecerme que haga lo que ninguno os habéis atrevido, todo el mundo quiere vengarse de la reina, pero nadie hace nada.

La rubia colocó un poco mejor a Regina en su costado y vio como el medico movía ligeramente la pistola siguiendo el movimiento de la morena. Y Emma vio su oportunidad. Dejo caer a Regina hacia un lado, empujándola a través de una puerta abierta y cuando Whale movió la pistola para disparar en esa dirección le tiró el primer objeto de decoración que encontró, golpeándole en la cabeza, volvió a tirarse sobre él, forcejeando en el suelo hasta que consiguió quitarle la pistola y golpearle con ella en el mismo lugar de antes. Esta vez se aseguró de dejarle esposado a un radiador, para que no volviese a alcanzarlas ni escapara al despertar. Corrió hacia el lugar al que había empujado a Regina con preocupación, la reina intentaba levantarse, dejando marcas de sangre en el suelo.

- ¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa?

Gruño dejando que la rubia la levantase y apretando tanto la boca para no gritar que se hizo daño.

- Lo siento.

La voz de la Salvadora sonaba sincera.

.

.

.

Quien estaba ahora encerrado en una celda era Whale, y Regina descansaba en una cama de hospital, toda vendas, suturas y moratones. Le habían dado un calmante que la hizo dormir varias horas, cuando abrió los ojos Emma Swan estaba sentada a su lado, acurrucada en una incómoda silla de hospital con un viejo y manoseado libro en las manos. Seguía llevando la misma ropa que cuando había ido a rescatarla. En cuanto vio que Regina estaba despierta dejo el libro en la mesilla y se inclinó hacia ella, lanzando rápidas miradas a las maquinas a las que estaba conectada la reina, por si había algún preocupante cambio, pero todo parecía normal.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Preguntó sin alzar la voz, según el cielo que se veía a través de la ventana ya era noche cerrada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó Regina a su vez con voz rasposa. Emma la acercó un vaso de agua y la ayudo a beber, la morena tenía también las manos vendadas, con los dedos escayolados.

- Quería estar aquí cuando despertaras.

Respondió la rubia dejando otra vez el vaso en la mesa.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quería que despertases y no hubiese nadie aquí.

Dijo Emma con un encogimiento de hombros, Regina frunció un poco el ceño, mirándola de arriba abajo.

- No has ido a casa.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- Mary Margaret y David están con Henry así que no han podido traerme algo de ropa, y no quería que el chico te viese hasta que no estuvieses despierta. Una enfermera me ha encontrado eso, así que he estado entretenida.

Dijo Emma señalando al libro de la mesa. Regina se recostó en la almohada cerrando los ojos con un suspiro de cansancio.

- Llamare a Henry para decirle que has despertado.

- No quiero que Henry me vea así, pregúntale a tus padres si pueden quedarse con él un poco más.

Parecía que la rubia iba a protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor y solo asintió, saliendo de la habitación para llamar, pero sin perder de vista a Regina a través de la pared de cristal.

- Está preocupado y quiere verte.

Dijo cuando volvió con ella.

- No.

- Eso le he dicho yo, pero quiere que te diga que quiere verte.

Regina sonrió un poquito por la preocupación de su hijo.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Volvió a preguntar Emma, y la morena sabía que esta vez no se refería a su estado físico.

- Bueno, el doctor Frankenstein me ha secuestrado para torturarme. Nada que un poco de té y un sweater calentito no arreglen.

Dijo la morena con cierta afilada ironía en la voz.

- No puedo creer que te haya hecho eso.

Respondió Emma sorprendiendo a Regina por el furioso tono en que lo dijo, casi como si le preocuparla lo que pudiese pasarle. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el efecto de los medicamentos empezó a desaparecer y notó de nuevo todos y cada uno de los golpes y heridas.

- Llamare a la enfermera.

Dijo la rubia usando el pequeño mando que había al lado de la cama justo para eso. Enseguida apareció una enfermera que revisó los gráficos y máquinas de Regina antes de inyectarle algo en su bolsa de suero y volver a marcharse.

- ¿Iras a ver a Henry?

Preguntó la morena notando como el calmante empezaba a hacer efecto de inmediato.

- Debería ir a decirle algo para tranquilizarle. –Emma notó la expresión en la cara de Regina más allá del seco asentimiento de la reina. – Luego volveré, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

La tranquilizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No te he pedido que lo hagas.

- Tengo que terminarme el libro.

Respondió Emma con una risita, quedándose allí hasta que Regina estuvo totalmente dormida.

.

.

.

Cumpliendo su promesa, estaba allí otra vez cuando la morena despertó. Se había cambiado de ropa y estaba otra vez acurrucada en la silla con el libro que dejó a un lado al ver a Regina despierta.

- Tienes mejor cara.

La morena sabía que la estaba mintiendo, pero no dijo nada. Aunque habían conseguido bajarle la hinchazón del ojo y ya podía abrirlo, se imaginaba que su cara en ese momento no debía ser algo agradable de contemplar, llena de golpes y cortes por no mencionar la quemadura que debía tener en la frente bajo la venda, aun así agradecía que Emma intentase mentirla al respecto y que ni siquiera hiciese una mueca al mirarla.

- Te he traído algo. – Dijo a continuación, cogiendo una pequeña cajita con bolsas de té de la mesilla y un sweater negro para enseñárselo. – Los médicos dicen que no pasa nada porque tomes té, y el sweater…no es tuyo, pero no podía entrar en tu casa y tampoco quería mandar a Henry allí así que he cogido el más negro que tenía.

Regina no pudo evitar reír un poco cuando la Salvadora sujeto la prenda por los hombros para que la viese, era ancho, negro, y tenía pinta de cómodo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Preguntó mirándola directamente a sus ojos verdes.

- Henry se preocupa por ti, no quiere que te pase nada, y ya que no quieres que él venga…

- Te toca a ti cargar con ello.

Aunque le encantaba la preocupación de su hijo no quería ser una obligación para nadie, no quería que nadie estuviese a su lado por simple compromiso.

- Además yo también quiero asegurarme de que estas bien. Después de lo que Whale te hizo… - Otra vez ese tono furioso. – Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, me da igual lo malvada que digan que fuiste en el pasado. Da igual lo enfadado que este, Henry cree en ti, así que yo también.

Regina pudo sentir algún tipo de emoción subiéndole por la garganta, casi saliendo por ella, pero consiguió tragársela, no quería mostrar el impacto que habían tenido esas palabras en ella. En toda su vida nadie había creído en ella, incluso su propio hijo la veía como la Reina Malvada, aunque en realidad la quisiera. Nunca nadie le había dicho que podía tener una segunda oportunidad.

.

.

.

Dos días más Emma se mantuvo al lado de la cama de Regina, marchándose cuando la reina dormía para cambiarse e informar a su hijo del estado de su madre. La morena estaba mejorando aunque el estado de sus heridas dijera lo contrario, estaban empezando a curar así que los moratones se le habían oscurecido, los cortes y heridas se habían convertido en abultadas cicatrices y las quemaduras en piel arrugada, y aun así Emma no se apartaba de su lado. Un día al volver al hospital se encontró a Regina despierta y con su sweater puesto.

- Ayuda a cubrir las heridas.

Fue la única explicación que dio la reina. A veces cuando Regina estaba despierta solían jugar con un pequeño ajedrez que también habían encontrado las enfermeras, Emma era un desastre, pero la morena era bastante buena, aunque tuviese que mover las piezas torpemente con los dedos que no le habían roto del brazo que no llevaba en cabestrillo, enseñando a la rubia a jugar.

- ¿Cuándo salga de aquí volveréis a encerrarme?

Preguntó Regina un día mientras jugaban. Estaba sentada en la cama, e incluso eso le costaba esfuerzo.

- No.

Fue la simple y decidida respuesta de la Salvadora mientras se pensaba su siguiente movimiento, con la mitad de sus piezas fuera del tablero, comidas por las de la reina.

Algunas horas después Regina volvió a dormirse y Emma se levantó de la silla estirándose para desentumecerse el cuerpo. Observó a la morena dormida en la cama de hospital, parecía tan pequeña, tan indefensa, volvió a sentir la rabia al mirar las heridas que Whale le había hecho y un inexplicable instinto de protección la inundo. No iba a dejar que le pasara nada a esa mujer, como ya le había dicho una vez, volvería a salvarla las veces que hiciese falta. Iba a irse a casa a cambiarse y darse una ducha antes de volver, pero antes de irse se inclinó y besó la frente de la reina junto a la quemadura que tenía allí ahora perfectamente visible porque le habían quitado la venda el día anterior. Regina abrió los ojos de golpe, con sorpresa, y Emma habría pensado que se había despertado porque la había hecho daño si no fuese porque sus ojos marrones brillaron por un segundo con un resplandor morado.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

Pregunto Regina conteniendo el aliento. Había notado como una descarga la recorría todo el cuerpo, despertándola, sintiéndose otra vez llena de energía.

- Yo…Iba a irme a casa y…bueno, te he dado un beso en la frente. Como un gesto cariñoso, nada más. Lo siento si te he despertado.

Tartamudeó la rubia. Regina cerró los ojos cogiendo aire profunda y lentamente, y ante los ojos de Emma empezó a sanar. Las heridas se cerraban sin dejar marca ni cicatriz, desaparecían los moratones, la piel de las quemaduras volvía a estar lisa y limpia y los huesos y dientes se colocaron en su lugar correcto.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Preguntó Emma dando un paso atrás sin comprender. Regina abrió los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Mi magia, ha vuelto.

- ¿Debería estar preocupada por ello?

- No.

Respondió la morena apartando las sabanas para levantarse de la cama, Emma la observó por un momento antes de decidir que efectivamente no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

- Bueno, supongo que ahora que estas bien ya no me necesitas, querrás ocuparte de tus cosas o lo que sea…

Dijo torpemente, frotándose un brazo. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a pasar los días con Regina, aunque la prefería curada y en pie. Hizo el amago de marcharse, pero la mano de la morena en la suya la detuvo.

- Y yo supongo que deberías esperar a que me cambie de ropa y luego podremos ir a rescatar a nuestro hijo de la tutela de los Charmings.

Sonrió a la rubia, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 9 Aunque suene prematuro

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Pues este shot no tiene mas motivo que satisfacer mi personal antojo de fluff la verdad jajajaja**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios ^.^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 9: Aunque suene prematuro.**_

Regina hizo el amago de separarse, pero Emma solo se abrazó a ella más fuerte, con una risita, escondiendo la nariz en su cuello.

- Tienes que irte.

Dijo la morena riendo también, con las manos cómodamente apoyadas en el final de la espalda de Emma, moviendo la cabeza para dejar más espacio a la cara de la rubia, que aprovecho el movimiento para recorrer toda la extensión con la lengua.

- Si no te vas ahora te quedaras dormida, y ya sabemos lo que paso la otra vez.

Recordó Regina. La última vez que Emma se había hecho la remolona, ambas se habían quedado dormidas en un abrazo que habría sido difícil de excusar si alguien decidía abrir la puerta, por suerte Henry había sido bien educado y llamó a la puerta cuando empezó a extrañarle que su madre no se levantara y una vez la morena bajó a la cocina con su hijo Emma pudo salir por la ventana.

- No entiendo porque tengo que usar la ventana en casa de mi novia.

Dijo Emma recordando también el momento, sin dejar de prestarle atención al cuello de Regina. "_Novia_" era una palabra que aún se le hacía extraño a las dos para referirse a la otra, según Regina hacia que sonaran como unas preadolescentes hormonadas y Emma decía que le parecía un título absurdo teniendo en cuenta que nadie, ni siquiera Henry, sabia sobre su relación.

Todo había empezado con una invitación. Después de que Regina se tragara entera la maldición asesina para que Emma y Mary Margaret no muriesen al volver del Bosque Encantado, la rubia había invitado a su salvadora particular a la fiesta que dieron en Granny's, pero la morena se había ido pronto por la falta de compañía, sin pensárselo dos veces esa misma noche cuando terminó la fiesta Emma había ido hasta la mansión Mills con un gran trozo de la tarta que había hecho Archie para que la morena también pudiese probarla, al día siguiente se presentó en casa de la alcaldesa con Henry, y así poco a poco su relación fue evolucionando hasta llegar al punto en el que estaban ahora, cuerpo con cuerpo en la cama de la reina. Aun así seguían llevando su relación en secreto, Regina todavía no quería hacer un anuncio público, y de momento a Emma le parecía bien, o mejor dicho estaba dispuesta a esperar a que Regina estuviese lista, porque, _por todos los cuentos de hadas_, esa mujer le hacía sentir como nadie antes, nunca imagino que podría sentir tanto y tan profundo, por Regina Mills ademas, pero cuando estaba con ella no se sentía como un intrusa, no sentía que tenía que ser "_la Salvadora_" ni ninguna otra cosa que no fuese ella. Casi le daba miedo admitirlo por si el sentimiento desaparecía al hacerlo, pero se sentía _feliz_.

Regina cogió la cara de la rubia con ambas manos y le dio un profundo, lento y pasional beso que dejó a Emma lo suficientemente aturdida para que la morena sacase la fuerza de voluntad de separarse de ella sin poder evitar reír.

- Tienes que irte.

Repitió. Por algún extraño motivo tampoco quería que Henry se enterase de su relación, a lo que Emma encontraba poco sentido porque nada haría más feliz al chico que tener a sus dos madres juntas y felices bajo el mismo techo. Dio un rápido beso a la reina y se levantó definitivamente de la cama, empezando a recoger su ropa del suelo.

- ¿Vendrás luego a la comisaria o voy yo a tu despacho?

Preguntó Emma sentándose en la cama para ponerse las botas. Acostumbraban a quedar para comer, en un sitio o en otro, siendo lo más discretas posibles, algo en lo que ayudaba mucho la habilidad de Regina de transportarse mágicamente de un lugar a otro. La morena abrazó a Emma por la espalda, apoyando la frente en su hombro mirando como acababa de ponerse las botas.

- Tengo algo de trabajo, si no te importa ven a verme al despacho.

Personalmente Emma lo prefería, había menos posibilidades de tener visita en el despacho que en la comisaria. Giró la cabeza para besar la nariz de la alcaldesa y asintió con la cabeza, echando a caminar por la habitación a oscuras hasta la puerta.

- ¿Qué te apetece comer?

Preguntó con la mano en el pomo.

- Con que vengas tú me bastara.

Respondió Regina con una perversa y divertida risita, Emma rio también y salió silenciosamente de la habitación antes de que la tentación de volver a esa cama fuese demasiado grande.

.

.

.

Cada vez que Emma se cruzaba con Regina no podía evitar sonreír. Había intentado no hacerlo, pero no podía, así que solo esperaba que nadie se diese cuenta de que esa sonrisa era por la morena, aunque tampoco la importaba mucho.

Ese día Regina había vuelto a echarla de su cama antes de que se quedase dormida y ni siquiera habían comido juntas. Llevaban todo el día sin verse y Emma simplemente la echaba de menos. Sin pensárselo dos veces caminó directa hacia la alcaldesa para cortarla el paso.

- Hey.

Saludo con una sonrisa que no fue correspondida.

- Señorita Swan.

Fue el educado y distante saludo de la alcaldesa. La sonrisa de la rubia cayó un poco, mirando a su alrededor. Estaban en mitad de la calle y ya sabía lo escrupulosa que era Regina con ese secretismo que Emma no terminaba de entender.

- ¿Ni siquiera puedes usar mi nombre en público? Todos saben que conoces cual es.

Respondió bajando la voz y dando un paso hacia la morena, queriendo mantener el buen humor. Regina metió las manos en los bolsillos con un despreocupado gesto, aunque en su mirada podía adivinarse tanto nerviosismo como alegra de ver a la Salvadora.

- Emma este no es el momento ni el lugar.

Dijo Regina bajando también la voz, en un tono mucho menos distante y mirando también a su alrededor.

- Nunca es el momento ni el lugar.

Gruñó la rubia claramente molesta, la otra mujer estuvo a punto de sacar una mano del bolsillo para desfruncir el ceño de la Salvadora con una caricia, pero se contuvo.

- Sabes que no podemos.

Dijo la morena casi con disculpa, Emma resopló más molesta aun.

- Eso es lo que tú dices, pero no entiendo porque. No estamos haciendo nada malo.

Regina rio un poquito, aunque no había nada de divertido en esa risa.

- Seguramente el resto de la ciudad no pensaría así. Y mucho menos tus padres. La Reina Malvada nunca será suficiente para su Salvadora.

Respondió la reina con una mueca.

- Pero a mí eso me da igual. Me da igual lo que opinen, salgo contigo no con ellos.

Regina volvió a mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie había escuchado las palabras de Emma, y ese simple gesto irritó a la rubia.

- Nunca se lo que sientes, llevamos dos meses saliendo, al menos _oficialmente_, y aun no sé qué es lo que sientes al respecto.

- Bueno, yo también estoy en la relación ¿no?

Probablemente ese no era el tipo de respuesta que tenía que haber dado. No, no era la respuesta adecuada.

- A veces no estoy segura ¿sabes? Tengo la impresión de que lo único que hacemos es buscar sitios en los que poder tener sexo sin que nadie se entere. Me gustaría…no se…a lo mejor poder invitarte a cenar, o poder dar un paseo contigo sin tener que fingir que estamos discutiendo. Llámame ilusa, incluso me gustaría poder cogerte la mano sin tener que revisar antes tres calles a nuestro alrededor para asegurarme de que no hay nadie cerca o simplemente poder sonreír cuando te vea sin preocuparme de si alguien adivinara la maldita verdad porque lo haga.

Ahora Emma parecía enfadada, lo cual venía muy bien por si alguien las miraba en ese momento, pero Regina no estaba pensando en eso. Era cierto que estaba siendo algo fría en la relación, no se dejaba llevar tanto como quisiera, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto temor, en el momento en que se dejase arrastrar por completo ya no habría vuelta atrás, estaría expuesta a cualquier dolor que pudiese venir de esa relación, pero ¿acaso no lo estaba ya? Sabia de sobra que si seguía así el dolor acabaría llegando tanto para ella como para Emma, pero los viejos hábitos tardan en morir y había pasado tantos años sin usar su corazón que ahora parecía que le costaba ponerle en marcha correctamente otra vez.

- Sé que esto no es lo que ninguna de las dos queremos, pero tenemos que tener un poco de paciencia. Por favor.

Prácticamente lo suplicó, dando un paso diminuto hacia la rubia.

- ¿Esta tan mal que quiera despertarme y que lo primero que vea seas tú? Exactamente lo mismo que me gustaría ver mientras me quedo dormida, en vez de tener que salir corriendo como una ladrona o algo así.

Protestó la rubia, soltando por fin ese pensamiento que llevaba mucho tiempo en su cabeza.

- Si no sientes lo mismo…

Siguió Emma negando con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- No es…no es eso.

Aseguro Regina hablando en apenas un susurro.

- Podemos ir todo lo despacio que quieras, solo quiero poder estar contigo sin tener que preocuparme de los demás.

Respondió la rubia también en voz baja, dando otro paso adelante para poder colocar una mano en la cintura de Regina, pero la mano estuvo allí apenas un segundo antes de que la morena sacase la suya del bolsillo rápida como una serpiente para deshacer el ligero toque de la Salvadora mirando asustada por si alguien se había dado cuenta de ese corto momento de intimidad. Emma apretó los labios con mirada dolida y se alejó de Regina sin decir una palabra.

- Emma…

Murmuró la morena dando unos pasos tras ella.

- ¿Te está molestando?

Le dijo un hombre a la rubia mirando a Regina con autentico desprecio, la reina ni siquiera sabía quién era, ni allí ni en el Bosque Encantado, seguramente un aldeano cualquiera. Emma negó con la cabeza sin molestarse ni en responderle ni en pararse, pero el hombre no aparto su despectiva mirada de la alcaldesa, impidiéndola seguir a la sheriff.

.

.

.

Así que Regina fue a la comisaria un rato después. Había querido dejar un poco de tiempo por medio con la esperanza de encontrar a Emma menos enfadada, pero por la manera en que frunció el ceño nada más la vio entrar supuso que la espera no había servido para nada.

- Emma…

Empezó la morena.

- ¿Aquí no soy _señorita Swan_?

Cortó Emma mordazmente, medio hundida en su silla de sheriff, que giró para quedar de espaldas a Regina.

- Siento eso. Siento lo de antes. No pretendía herirte.

Se había ido acercando hasta colocar una mano sobre el hombro de la Salvadora, que la rubia se quitó de encima en un brusco movimiento, devolviéndole a la morena su gesto de esa tarde.

- No me gusta que estés enfadada conmigo.

Añadió la morena casi como una petición, Emma volvió a girar la silla para mirarla con las cejas alzadas.

- A mí no me gusta tener que esconderme para…Dios, prácticamente tengo que esconderme solo para mirarte.

Su voz era un gruñido molesto y enfadado que a Regina no le gustaba escuchar, y menos si ella era el motivo.

- Mira, de verdad me gustaría que me diese igual como a ti.

Dijo la rubia.

- A mí no me da igual.

- Pero no puede darme igual porque por una vez soy feliz y no entiendo porque tengo que esconderlo, porque no puedo ser feliz todo el tiempo y no solo cuando los demás no están mirando.

Emma continúo como si Regina no la hubiese interrumpido a media frase.

- ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es querer a alguien así? Preocupada por las miradas de los demás.

La rubia soltó las palabras antes siquiera de pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Las dos se miraron por un momento con pánico en sus caras por las implicaciones de esas palabras, era algo que ninguna había querido decir para no provocar justo esa reacción, por temor a que la otra saliese corriendo como un cervatillo asustado.

- Así es. Por las noches tengo que dormirme aguantando las ganas de decirte que me haces muy feliz, aunque suene cursi. Has llenado mi vida de luz, aunque creas que eres oscura. Lo cierto es que te adoro y no quiero que esto acabe nunca, aunque suene soñador. Así que si, te quiero, aunque suene prematuro.

Una vez dicho a Emma ya le daba igual completarlo con la más sencilla y sincera verdad, se sentía así por Regina y no podía evitarlo. Y ahora tampoco podía negarlo. Siguieron mirándose, Emma no iba a añadir nada más y Regina no sabía que decir. Por suerte, no sabían si buena o mala, David entró en la comisaria.

- ¿Hay algún problema?

Preguntó mirando con sospecha hacia Regina.

- No lo había hasta que has interrumpido una conversación privada.

La voz de la reina no sonaba tan cortante como pretendía. El príncipe ignoro el comentario y caminó hasta quedar detrás de la silla de su hija mirando a Regina, aunque con una mirada muy diferente a la de la rubia, que le tenía clavada una intensa mirada que pedía una respuesta que no le rompiese el corazón, pero David estaba detrás mirándola como si no pintase nada allí. Regina mantuvo la mirada de Emma otro momento que pareció eterno, esperando que la rubia entendiese lo que quería decirle con los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la comisaria, por lo que no vio como el verde en los ojos de la Salvadora se rompía por el rechazo que creía acabar de recibir.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes Emma no respondía a las llamadas de Regina, ni a sus mensajes, cuando iba a verla a la comisaria la rubia nunca estaba y por supuesto no iba a pasarse por el apartamento de sus padres. Ni siquiera respondía a los mensajes que enviaba vía Henry.

- Me ha dicho que deje de preguntarle cosas para ti.

Dijo un día el niño cuando volvió de casa de sus abuelos.

- ¿Qué pasa con Emma, mama?

Preguntó Henry que no entendía el repentino interés de su madre en la atención de Emma.

- No pasa nada cariño, no te preocupes.

Claramente el chico ni iba a creerse ni iba a aceptar esa respuesta, miró a su madre con una ceja alzada que había heredado de ella, lo que la hizo reír un poco. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía Henry a las dos, a Emma y a ella.

- Emma está enfadada conmigo, Henry.

- Eso se ve, pero ¿por qué?

- Ella…

Miraba a su hijo sin saber si debía contárselo o no, pero era Henry, era su hijo, de las dos, no quería volver a mentirle y menos en algo así, ya iba siendo hora de dejarse llevar por algo por lo que realmente _quería_ dejarse llevar.

- Ella está enfadada porque está cansada de llevar nuestra relación en secreto y cuando me dijo que me quería todo lo que yo hice fue irme.

Confesó finalmente mirando atentamente a su hijo para ver su reacción. El chico abrió un poco la boca, entre la sorpresa y la comprensión.

- Así que… ¿Emma y tú? Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Tanto a Emma como a ella les sorprendía que Henry no se hubiese enterado viviendo allí y con lo perspicaz que era con algunas cosas, pero también había que contar que la habilidad de las dos para el secretismo era envidiable.

- Mis madres están juntas.

Henry hablaba más para sí mismo que para Regina, adaptando esa nueva información a su vida. Sonrió.

- Eso es genial. – Frunció el ceño.- ¿Pero porque te fuiste?

Regina rio un poquito, eso mismo se preguntaba ella.

- Porque tu madre es una estúpida que se asustó. Además David estaba allí.

- ¿Pero tu sientes lo mismo por ella?

La morena se limitó a asentir con cierta tristeza, sin saber si la tristeza era no habérselo dicho a Emma cuando debió o por el hecho de estar tan enamorada de Emma como Emma lo estaba de ella.

- Entonces díselo.

- ¿Cómo? No responde a ninguno de mis intentos de comunicación.

- Mama, eres Regina Mills, si a alguien puede ocurrírsele algo es a ti.

.

.

.

A Emma no le quedaba más remedio que ir a la reunión, era la sheriff y no podía faltar a esas reuniones de ciudadanos. Cuando entró en la sala del ayuntamiento todos ya estaban allí sentados, pero Regina levantó la vista desde la cabecera de la sala y por un segundo ambas mujeres se mantuvieron la mirada.

- Siento llegar tarde, es que…no quería venir.

Ni siquiera se molestó en buscar una excusa, no le apetecía, solo quería que fuese cual fuese el motivo de la reunión acabase pronto.

- No te preocupes, aún no hemos empezado.

Dijo Mary Margaret cuando se sentó a su lado en primera fila.

- Si, ni siquiera sabemos a qué se debe esta reunión.

Dijo Ruby desde algún lugar de la sala, recibiendo murmullos de los demás vecinos, que estaban igual de confusos que ella. Regina se aclaró la garganta, colocó algunos papeles en la mesa y miró a los presentes muy seria.

- El motivo por el que he convocado esta reunión es que la señorita Swan no responde a mis llamadas.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala, no se escuchaba ni siquiera una respiración hasta que Emma rompió a reír.

- ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo así?

Pregunto sin poder evitar mirar a Regina divertida.

- Espera, ¿esto es una especie de broma?

Gruñó Leroy poniéndose de pie y mirándolas a las dos sin comprender.

- Claro que no es una broma. No responde a mis llamadas ni a mis mensajes, si no fuese por Henry no sabría si está viva o no.

Respondió Regina todavía muy seria.

- Chico, te dije que no le dijeras a nada a tu madre de mí.

Dijo Emma mirando a su hijo sentado al lado de David, Henry se encogió de hombros con una risita.

- Estaba preocupada.

Fue su única excusa.

- Puede alguien explicarnos que está pasando aquí.

Dijo la abuelita. Regina miró directamente a Emma, ignorando a los demás habitantes.

- Ni siquiera estabas en la comisaria, cada vez que iba a verte había un cartel de que estabas atendiendo una emergencia. Y no ha habido emergencias en toda la semana.

Le dijo a la sheriff casi como una queja, Emma volvió a reír.

- Lo sé, ponía el cartel cada vez que te veía venir.

Regina entrecerró los ojos un segundo y luego no pudo evitar reír ella también.

- ¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado? No sabía si…

Su tono de voz sonaba tan genuinamente cálido y suave que todos a excepción de Emma y Henry la miraban como si se preguntasen a donde había ido la Regina Mills que ellos conocían y temían.

- No sabía si querrías volver a verme, o si te arrepentirías de tus últimas palabras.

Completó la morena haciendo que más de una mandíbula casi rebotara en el suelo cuando empezaron a comprender de qué iba la cosa.

- Mantengo todo lo que te dije.

Respondió Emma. Se miraban y se habían olvidado de que había más gente allí.

- No sé cómo interpretaste mi salida, pero me pillaste tan de sorpresa. No creí volver a escuchar esas palabras nunca más.

Explicó Regina con la disculpa en la mirada.

- Yo también te quiero, sin que suene prematuro.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, un silencio que casi podía cortarse con espada. Cuando Emma fue a levantarse hacia Regina su madre la sujetó por el brazo.

- ¿Qué?

Exigió mirando a su hija sin querer comprender lo que ya todos habían comprendido.

- ¿Por qué dice "_también"_?

Bueno, o casi todos.

- Emma, dinos que no estas con esta mujer. Es malvada.

Saltó Leroy poniéndose en pie otra vez, señalando acusatoriamente a la reina. Enseguida algunos de los vecinos de Storybrooke siguieron su ejemplo recordándole a la Salvadora porque no podía estar con la Reina Malvada. Regina se limitó a sonreír con resignación, sin dejar de mirar a Emma.

- ¿Ves? Tenía miedo de que consiguieran convencerte, que con sus palabras pudiesen hacerte ver como soy en realidad. Si nadie lo sabía no te dirían nada que te hiciese cambiar de opinión sobre nuestra relación.

Dijo Regina en tono bajo, sincero, pero toda la sala escucho claramente las palabras "_nuestra relación_" que provocaron una nueva explosión de quejas.

- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan fácil de manipular? Te quiero justo por quien eres, Regina Mills. Y nada de lo que digan me hará cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Qué?

Repitió Mary Margaret medio en shock. Emma se soltó delicadamente del agarre de su madre y caminó hasta el principio de la sala para reunirse con Regina y pasarla lo brazos por la cintura, pudiendo abrazarla por fin sin importar quien estuviese mirando. Y todos los habitantes pudieron ver claramente como la Reina Malvada se derretía en los brazos de la Salvadora, relajándose como nunca antes la habían visto. Henry miraba a sus madres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y alguno de los presentes no podía evitar también alguna sonrisilla, después de todo venían del mundo de los cuentos de hadas y no podían negar el amor cuando lo tenían delante. David hizo el amago de coger la espada que no tenía allí, cerrando la mano en el aire que habría ocupado el pomo del arma de haberla tenido con él.

- Deberíais alegraros por ellas.

Dijo Henry sabiamente. Después de un momento Mary Margaret pareció recomponerse de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza, dispuesta a aceptar esta nueva realidad si eso hacia feliz a su hija. Aunque aun así tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando Emma y Regina se unieron en un tierno y sincero beso.


	10. Chapter 10 Freezing

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**¿Ya llevo diez? No me he dado ni cuenta jajajaja Este shot sale inspirado por el primer capitulo de la temporada 4, la promo del segundo capitulo y las fotos que hay hasta el momento de ese capitulo. Y de mi cabezita divagante a las dos de la mañana jajajajajaa**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios y opiniones ^.^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 10: Freezing.**_

Storybrooke había sido sitiado por hielo. Emma aun no podía creérselo, pero así era, la ciudad entera estaba rodeada de gruesas murallas de hielo. Regina seguía sin querer saber nada de ella, así que mucho menos ayudarla, y su magia por sí sola no era suficiente para vencer esa inesperada magia helada, aun no la controlaba. Especialmente desde que le había vuelto sin saber cómo, aunque suponía que la muerte de Zelena tenía algo que ver, después de todo había sido por culpa de su maldición que la había perdido.

Hook y ella estaban dando otra vuelta por la parte interior de la muralla de hielo, buscando algún tipo de pista, aunque Emma sabía que no la iban a encontrar, ya habían hecho ese mismo recorrido muchas veces sin ningún resultado, pero era una forma de mantenerse en movimiento, de sentir que estaba haciendo algo. Y de dejar de pensar en la antigua Reina Malvada, que parecía haberse aislado completamente. Había prometido luchar por su final feliz y pensaba hacerlo, aunque aún no sabía cómo. Sospechaba que Hook había sugerido otra vuelta de reconocimiento solo para estar un rato con ella, ya que Emma no pensaba tomarse un momento de respiro en plena crisis, él aprovecharía esa crisis para pasar tiempo con ella. Y Emma no tenía ningún motivo real para decirle que no, aunque desde su beso en Granny's había estado evitándole, no estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto al besarle, en aquel momento no parecía gran cosa, el pirata había dado su barco por ella, el momento era el ideal para un beso. Pero para Hook no era solo un beso, era una esperanza. Como fuera, se suponía que estaba buscando pistas, no divagando sobre los añadidos personales a la crisis que ya tenían encima.

Para sorpresa de los dos, en el suelo apareció de pronto esa estela de hielo que ya habían visto antes y seguido directamente hasta un enorme monstruo de hielo. Uno que por otra parte solo Regina había podido vencer.

- No creo que sea buena idea seguir ese rastro.

Opinó el pirata, pero Emma no estaba de acuerdo. Era justo lo que estaban buscando y no iba a echarse atrás ahora, tenía ganas de pasar a la acción, de ser útil en algo. Así que ignorando a Hook siguió el rastro de hielo, y por supuesto el moreno la siguió son un resoplido de resignación.

Una mujer rubia en vestido azul caminaba por el bosque congelando todo a su paso, Emma sacó su pistola y le dio el alto. La mujer se giró para mirarles a los dos.

- ¿Quién eres?

Pregunto Emma, la otra rubia la miró con curiosidad, como si le sorprendiera ver otro ser humano allí. Cerca de la mujer del vestido azul hacia aún más frio que en el propio Storybrooke y los copos que se arremolinaban alrededor de su tranzada cabeza no ayudaban a crear una impresión más cálida.

- ¿Eres tu quien ha congelado Storybrooke?

Volvió a preguntar Emma otra vez sin respuesta, dio un cauteloso paso hacia la rubia, sin relajar ni por un momento la mano de la pistola.

- ¿Qué sitio es este _Storybrooke_? ¿Dónde está el Bosque Encantado?

Habló por fin la extraña mujer de hielo, Emma bajó un poco la pistola por la sorpresa, se suponía que allí todos sabían lo de la maldición.

- ¿Qué?

Preguntó con su famosa cara de desconcierto.

- Busco a mi hermana: Anna.

Emma no conocía a ninguna Anna, al menos que recordara, tampoco le sonaba ningún cuento con ninguna princesa Anna, y esa mujer desde luego no tenía aspecto de campesina.

- Te ayudaremos a buscarla, pero tendrás que descongelar Storybrooke.

Dijo la Salvadora bajando un poco más la pistola en un gesto que intentaba dar tranquilidad y confianza a la otra mujer.

- Nadie saldrá de este pueblo hasta que no encuentre a mi hermana.

Respondió la mujer cerrando los puños repentinamente cubiertos de hielo mientras la nieve empezaba a girar alrededor de Emma y Hook, atrapándolos en un helado remolino que los lanzó a cada uno en una dirección. La chica de la trenza caminó hacia Emma, quizá porque era quien se había dirigido a ella y por eso no había prestado ninguna atención a Hook.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

A Emma le dolía todo el cuerpo por el golpe cuando intentó levantarse.

- ¿De dónde has salido?

Preguntó a su vez en vez de responder, lo que desde luego pareció enfadar a la chica de azul, aunque en vez de atacar otra vez la mujer se limitó a apartarse de ella para seguir su camino hacia quien sabía dónde.

- Oye, espera, no te vayas. No puedes dejar esto así, tienes que…

La mujer rubia giró medio cuerpo en un rápido gesto y un rayo helado golpeó a Emma en el pecho, deteniendo su avance hacia la desconocida. La Salvadora cayó sobre una rodilla, llevándose una mano al lugar donde la magia la había golpeado. Enseguida Hook estuvo a su lado sujetándola.

- ¿Swan? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí, estoy bien. No podemos dejar que se vaya.

Se puso otra vez en pie para volver a enfrentarse a la mujer, pero volvió a perder apoyo y caer nuevamente, sintiendo como el frio se extendía por su cuerpo. Un gemido dolorido escapó de sus labios intentando levantarse otra vez sin conseguirlo.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?

Gritó el pirata a la otra mujer que los observaba a cierta distancia ya sin ira en sus ojos claros.

- Yo…yo no…

Recordaba a otra persona cayendo igual después de ser golpeada por su magia, recordaba que se había congelado. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se inclinó ante Emma, que ya había empezado a perder color, menos en los labios, que estaban algo azulados.

- Yo no quería…No pretendía…

No sabía cómo disculparse, o si debía disculparse. Tan solo quería encontrar a su hermana, no hacer daño a nadie.

- ¡Arréglalo! ¡Deshazlo!

Ordenó Hook señalando a la rubia arrodillada en el suelo con el garfio.

- No puedo, mi magia la ha golpeado y ahora va a…Solo un acto de amor verdadero puede ayudarla.

Emma levantó la vista hacia el pirata y él supo al instante que no serviría de nada que la besara, supo enseguida, con dolorosa certeza, que él no podía hacer nada por Emma.

- Iré a buscar ayuda.

Dijo antes de echar a correr dejando a Emma con esa nueva desconocida.

.

.

.

Irrumpió en la cafetería de manera ruidosa, explicando lo mejor que pudo lo que había pasado.

- Se está congelando hasta la muerte.

Concluyó con dramatismo y tristeza. Antes incluso de que terminase de hablar David ya había salido por la puerta en dirección a su camioneta, y antes de poder ponerla en marcha Henry estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

- No voy a quedarme aquí mientras mi madre se muere.

Dijo antes de que su abuelo pusiese alguna pega, el príncipe no podía negarle eso así que simplemente puso la furgoneta en marcha.

.

.

.

La nieve cubría el suelo y seguía cayendo a su alrededor, aunque desde luego lo peor de todo eran los transparentes muros de hielo que empezaban a rodearlas.

- ¿Qué es….qu-qu-que es eso?

Preguntó Emma a Elsa. Ya se habían presentado adecuadamente y la Salvadora había decidido dejar para más tarde el sorprenderse por que la reina de Arendelle estuviese allí, a lo mejor cuando no se estuviese congelando tendría tiempo para alucinar a sus anchas.

- Soy yo. – Dijo Elsa mirándose las manos con tristeza.- Cuando me asusto no puedo controlar mis poderes, se alzan a mi alrededor automáticamente como una barrera, supongo que es mi manera inconsciente de protegerme.

Emma intentó reír entre tiritonas.

- Entonces d-deb-deberías calmarte, ssssi no na-nad-nadie p-p-p-podrá llegar aq-q-q-quí.

El tono bromista perdía mucho efecto en ese estado. Estaba echa una bola sobre la nieve, abrazándose a sí misma en un intento de mantener su calor corporal aun sabiendo que le sería imposible. Si Henry llegaba hasta ella a lo mejor podía salvarla, o sus padres, pero si Elsa no se calmaba no podrían pasar ese muro de hielo.

- Lo siento mucho Emma, de verdad no pretendía hacer daño a nadie.

La reina de hielo se había disculpado medio millón de veces, totalmente carcomida por la culpa. Emma encontraba irónico estar intentando hacerla sentir mejor cuando era ella quien se estaba congelando.

- No p-p-p-p-pasa nada. He salido d-d-de ssssssssituaciones p-p-p-peo…peores.

No recordaba ninguna en ese momento, pero seguro que era por culpa del frio, que la impedía pensar.

.

.

.

David y Henry estaban parados ante el muro de hielo sin saber qué hacer. El príncipe había disparado un par de veces contra él, pero las balas habían rebotado peligrosamente, y la espada que David llevaba en la parte de atrás de su camioneta había sido aún menos útil. Estaba pensando en embestirla con el vehículo, pero lo más probable es que solo consiguiese destrozar la camioneta. Camioneta que en ese momento estaba girando para volver por donde había venido, a toda velocidad y haciendo algunas eses. Se sintió totalmente estúpido al darse cuenta de que tanto Henry como las llaves del coche habían desaparecido también.

Y es que el chico estaba haciendo buen provecho de las clases de conducir que le había dado su abuelo y conducía a toda velocidad hacia el ayuntamiento, hacia el despacho en el que su madre se había aislado del mundo desde la vuelta de Marian. Dejó la camioneta aparcada de cualquier manera sobre la acera y entró a toda prisa, aporreando la puerta del despacho.

- ¡Mama! ¡Mama, soy yo, Henry! ¡Abre!

Siguió golpeando medio segundo más antes de que la puerta se abriese y apareciese su madre al otro lado, sorprendida por tanta insistencia, pero Henry no tenía tiempo de disculparse, sujetó a su madre por los brazos hablando a toda velocidad.

- Emma se congela. Va a morir, se está congelando.

Su voz tenía ese tono agudo de desesperación que solo da el miedo.

- Cálmate Henry ¿qué es lo ha pasado?

Henry no podía calmarse, no quería calmarse.

- Emma y Hook buscaban pistas sobre el muro de hielo que rodea la ciudad y alguien atacó a Emma. ¡_Se está congelando_! Hay un muro de hielo. ¡Se congela y no podemos llegar a ella!

Regina se quedó de piedra por un momento, mirando fijamente a su hijo sin querer creerse lo que escuchaba.

- ¡Por favor! Sé que estas enfadada con ella, pero no puedes dejarla morir. Por favor.

Suplicó Henry zarandeando un poco a su madre para hacerla reaccionar.

- ¿Dónde?

Fue todo lo que dijo la reina.

- En el bosque, cerca de la línea de…

No pudo terminar la frase porque su madre desapareció en una nube de humo para reaparecer con otra igual en mitad de la nieve, rodeada de paredes de hielo. Miró a su alrededor y localizó dos figuras a poco metros, la que estaba encogida en el suelo sin duda era Emma, y a su lado estaba arrodillada una mujer vestida de azul. Sin pensarlo dos veces Regina disparó una bola de fuego que estalló justo al lado de la mujer desconocida, lanzándola hacia un lado, cargó otra bola mientras se acercaba a Emma, apartando más a la extraña. Disparó una tercera bola que esta vez fue esquivada por un escudo de hielo, pero Regina ya estaba junto a Emma, alzada frente a ella como una muralla protectora contra la mujer que sin duda la había atacado. Le echó un rápido vistazo a la Salvadora, notando como el mismo miedo que había escuchado en Henry se metía dentro de ella al ver como Emma temblaba sin control, completamente blanca y con los labios mortalmente oscuros. Preparó otra bola, más grande, con rabia, dispuesta a derribar a la mujer responsable de eso, pero antes de poder lanzarla esa misma mujer levanto las manos en son de paz.

- No, no. No quiero haceros daño, no voy a atacarte. Tienes que ayudarla.

Pidió señalando a Emma con la culpa escrita en la cara. Regina dudo un momento, pero la necesidad de atender a la Salvadora pudo más que su desconfianza, así que se arrodillo delante de la rubia, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- Hey, por ffffffin me m-m-m-mmiras.

Dijo Emma en apenas un susurro, dibujando una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios helados. Regina pasó las manos sobre el cuerpo de la otra madre de su hijo, intentando hacerla entrar en calor con su magia sin conseguirlo.

- Esssssssscucha Regi…Regina, yo no q-q-q-quería...no quería…

Si iba a morir al menos quería que Regina supiese lo mucho que sentía haberla herido.

- Señorita Swan, cállate.

Respondió la morena apenas haciéndola caso, todavía tratando de averiguar cómo evitar que se congelase.

- Nunca quise hacerte daño. Nunca. No fue mi intención.

Ya no le castañeteaban los dientes, su cuerpo se estaba relajando, se le cerraban los ojos.

- _Nunca._ – Repitió con un hilo de voz, bajando los parpados. – Dije enserio lo de luchar por tu final feliz, me importas.

Regina no quería escuchar sus disculpas, quería que abriese los ojos.

- No. Nononononononono. No, vamos Emma. ¡Emma! Abre los ojos.

Zarandeaba a la rubia por los hombros, pero la mujer tan solo volvió a hablar en un susurro, sin abrir los ojos.

- De verdad que lo siento.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Emma ¿me oyes? Lo sé. Te perdono. Te perdono. No estoy enfadada contigo. ¿Emma? ¡Emma!

La rubia no respondía, su piel estaba totalmente helada y Regina no estaba segura de si seguía respirando. Cogió el cuerpo de la Salvadora entre sus brazos y la acunó hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

- Abre los ojos, Emma abre los ojos.

Pedía sin dejar de mirar la cara de la Salvadora, esperando que cumpliese su petición.

- No estoy enfadada, de verdad. Abre los ojos y nos iremos a casa, Henry te está esperando.

Siguió acunando rítmicamente a Emma, apretándola con fuerza, era lo único que le quedaba ya que su magia no había funcionado. Apoyo su pelo moreno en el rubio, con el temor a una perdida que nunca esperó temer.

- Nos espera a las dos.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras tan rápido que fue casi un milagro que no se hiciese daño. Emma había abierto los ojos y la miraba con una sonrisa cansada, pero al menos sus labios empezaban a recuperar su color natural, igual que su piel. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Regina volvió a estrecharla en un abrazo de alivio.

- Idiota.

Murmuró todavía sin soltar a Emma. Elsa se acercó lentamente a ellas.

- Lo has hecho.

Dijo con alivio viendo como la rubia mejoraba ante sus ojos, todavía sobre el regazo de la reina. Regina levantó la vista para mirar a la mujer de azul fríamente.

- Fue un accidente.

Tranquilizó Emma rápidamente poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de la morena. Parecía estar muy cómoda justo donde estaba.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Añadió mirando a Regina entre sorprendida y maravillada, pero la morena no supo que responder porque ni ella sabía cómo lo había hecho.

- Solo un acto de amor verdadero podía salvarte. Sea lo que sea que la hicieras te ha perdonado de corazón, siempre se perdona a los que se quiere.

Dijo Elsa recordando como su hermana también la había perdonado después de que la echase de su lado y se congelase por culpa de su magia. Regina desvió la mirada, incapaz de mantener contacto visual con Emma, pero la Salvadora tan solo la abrazó con fuerza.

- Yo también… - Empezó la Salvadora, pero cambio a media frase. – También me importas. Somos una familia, Regina. Henry, tú y yo. Y las familias se quieren.

Después de un momento Regina cedió a su instinto y le devolvió el abrazo. Como había dicho Elsa, la había perdonado con total sinceridad, no podía estar enfadada con Emma Swan, con su familia, después de todo, era lo que siempre había buscado. El único final feliz valido.


	11. Chapter 11 One more night

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Bueno, este es un argumento sobre el que se ha escrito ya hasta el hartazgo en el fandom SQ, pero no he podido contenerme, la culpa la tiene Maroon 5 y dos de sus canciones "One more night" y "Animals" Mi capacidad para escribir escenas de sexo es nula, soy horrible con ellas, por eso no suelo entrar en detalle es esos casos jaja prefiero dejarlo a vuestra imaginación, que lo hará mucho mejor que ninguna descripción chapucera mía xD**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 11: One more night.**_

Había algo profundamente erótico en la espalda desnuda de Regina, en ver sus músculos moverse bajo la piel mientras se sentaba en la cama y como uno de sus omóplatos se movía cuando levantó el brazo para echarse para atrás el pelo.

- Tienes que irte.

Dijo sin girar si quiera la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro para estirar el cuello. Emma colocó una mano sobre la piel todavía ardiendo de la alcaldesa, pero Regina se levantó de la cama y caminó a través de la habitación a oscuras, permitiendo a la rubia observar su cuerpo desnudo tan solo con la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Emma no podía soportarlo cuando hacia eso, el deseo de saltar de la cama directamente sobre la morena era demasiado fuerte, sentía el calor burbujeando bajo su piel, calor que ni siquiera empezó a apagarse cuando Regina cogió una fina bata de su armario y se cubrió con ella. No sería la primera vez que abría esa bata de un tirón, sin ceremonia ninguna para poder disfrutar de ese cuerpo a sus anchas. Pero ya no había tiempo para eso, sabía que por esa noche habían terminado y sería inútil decir nada, las palabras nunca habían entrado dentro de su trato carnal no verbalizado. No es como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo alguna vez, no era como si lo hubiesen hablado. Tan solo pasó. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. Cuando empezaron ya no pudieron parar, aunque había veces que era demasiado para Emma, saber que su acceso a Regina estaba restringido y condicionado. Había algo en el cuerpo de esa mujer que la volvía loca, sacaba al animal que llevaba dentro, su escondido depredador sexual. Y sabía que no era lo correcto, se suponía que odiaba a esa mujer, o que al menos debería hacerlo, se suponía que se había quedado allí por Henry, para conocerle mejor, para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, no para acabar en la cama con su madre. Y si Mary Margaret se enteraba…no quería ni pensar en la cara que pondría su compañera de piso si se enteraba de que se estaba acostando con la alcaldesa. Era un sentimiento extraño, se sentía a la vez satisfecha hasta el exceso y también tremendamente culpable, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Lo que tampoco comprendía era a la propia Regina, no sabía porque ella también seguía cayendo una y otra vez bajo sus caricias, todo en la alcaldesa indicaba que la odiaba y que nada la haría más feliz que ver a Emma desaparecer para siempre en su escarabajo amarillo, pero no podía evitar ceder ante la piel de la rubia. Era un círculo vicioso del que no podían salir.

Emma se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa a oscuras, notando la mirada de Regina sobre ella mientras lo hacía. La morena estaba apoyada contra el armario, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho cerrándose la bata. Emma acabó de vestirse sin preocuparse mucho del estado de su ropa y salió por la ventana de la habitación sin que ninguna de las dos mujeres se dirigiese la palabra en ningún momento. Normalmente bajaba las escaleras en silencio y salía por la puerta, pero Henry estaba resfriado y su sueño era más ligero que de costumbre, así que esas dos noches había usado la ventana, lo que no dejaba de ser irónico después de lo decepcionada que se había sentido al descubrir a Graham haciendo lo mismo algún tiempo atrás. El tiempo la había hecho comerse sus propias palabras, al menos Graham no estaba allí para verlo. Se metió en su coche y por fin dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, mirando sin ver el volante, perdida por un momento en sus pensamientos. Se recompuso y puso en marcha el motor para volver a casa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Regina la ignoro por completo, lo que a Emma no le extrañó, cada cierto tiempo hacia algo así, cada vez que tenían varios encuentros seguidos, como para dejar bien claro que no tenían ninguna relación, que entre ellas no había ninguna conexión, tan solo una conveniencia carnal, y Emma intentaba no darle mucha importancia, después de todo eso era justo lo que tenían, carne contra carne, un momento de placer y nada más.

Pero lo cierto es que ese comportamiento empezaba a irritarla, puede que su relación fuese solo carnal, pero estaba siendo demasiado continua como para seguir ignorándola de esa manera, empezaba a cansarse de ser solo el pasatiempo de Regina, de que sus encuentros fuesen siempre al antojo de la morena. Así que esa tarde se plantó en el despacho de la alcaldesa sin preocuparse en avisar.

- ¿Qué hace aquí señorita Swan?

Preguntó Regina sorprendida cuando la vio entrar sin llamar, Emma se encogió de hombros, sentándose insolentemente en el escritorio del despacho junto a la morena.

- Tenía poco trabajo.

Respondió mirando descaradamente a Regina de arriba abajo, comiéndosela literalmente con los ojos.

- Entonces vaya a entretenerse a otra parte.

Dijo secamente la morena volviendo a centrar la atención en su ordenador, aunque era bastante obvio lo tensa que estaba, miraba la pantalla sin verla en realidad.

- Pensé que podríamos entretenernos juntas.

La lujuria era tan obvia en la voz de Emma que un lascivo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Regina.

- Márchese, señorita Swan.

En vez de eso Emma paseó un dedo juguetón por el cuello de la morena, hacia la nuca. Regina se levantó de la silla de un salto.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

A Regina no le gustaba no tener el control de las cosas, eso era algo que Emma había aprendido ya un tiempo atrás, le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran como y cuando ella quería, y esa era una de las cosas que más la irritaban de Emma, que ella siempre hacia lo que quería, desbaratando el perfecto esquema creado por Regina. Pero también era una de las cosas que más la atraían de la rubia.

Emma agarró a la alcaldesa sin pensárselo dos veces para dejarla lo más cerca posible de sí misma, una de sus manos bajo hasta la pierna de la morena, subiéndola lentamente la falda, arañando ligeramente la pierna con una lasciva sonrisa de triunfo.

- No, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo tú? Es como si no pudiéramos parar. Se supone que deberíamos ser enemigas, pero nos llevamos muy bien cuando estoy dentro…- su mano se coló definitivamente bajo la falda de Regina, dejando que uno de sus dedos se deslizase bajo su ropa interior- …de ti.

La boca de Regina se abrió en un gemido silencioso, cerrando inconscientemente los ojos por un momento mientras Emma seguía jugando bajo su ropa, hasta que una risita de suficiencia hizo que la morena volviese en sí, apartando la mano de la rubia de un manotazo, colocándose la falda con toda la dignidad que pudo.

- No te he llamado, quiero que te marches.

Dijo Regina firmemente, apartándose de la rubia aclarándose la garganta seca. Emma fue detrás de ella.

- Tal vez creas que puedes esconderte, pero puedo oler tu aroma a millas de distancia.

Respondió la sheriff sujetándola de las caderas para acariciarla el cuello con la nariz. Estaba dispuesta a ser ella quien mandase esta vez, a hacer que Regina se doblase a su voluntad como tantas veces ella se había doblado a la de Regina, estaba decidida a hacer que la morena gritase su nombre de una vez. Pero otra vez la alcaldesa se apartó de ella, no era el tipo de mujer que se dejase controlar con facilidad, ella era quien dictaba las normas, siempre.

- Creo que ha habido un malentendido, quizá piense que puede aparecer en cualquier momento, o que nuestra relación es _una relación_, pero no lo es. Puede que nos hayamos acostado alguna vez…

- Muchas veces.

- Da igual cuantas veces pase, entre usted y yo nunca habrá nada más que ocasionales encuentros carnales.

- No me jodas Regina, ha pasado muchas veces, muchísimas veces, y no pareces pasarlo especialmente mal con ello.

Regina rio con sarcasmo.

- Por favor señorita Swan, no se crea más de lo que en realidad es, me mantiene la cama caliente y nada más.

A Emma le sorprendió el pinchazo que esas palabras provocaron en su estómago.

- ¿Así es solo eso? Primero Graham y ahora yo ¿no? Te pone tener en la cama a alguien con placa.

- Se supone que estáis al servicio de la comunidad ¿no?

Volvió a reír la morena con crueldad, pensaba dejarle bien clara a Emma su posición, aunque tuviese que ser absolutamente insensible. La rubia le cruzó la cara de un sonoro bofetón.

- Pues esta sheriff ya no esta a tu servicio.

Prometió Emma con dureza y la rabia escrita en los ojos justo antes de salir del despacho.

.

.

.

El resto de la semana fue una pelea constante, no podían verse sin discutir, e incluso aunque todos estaban acostumbrados a verlas pelear no dejaba de ser sorprendente la dureza de estos últimos enfrentamientos, en uno de ellos incluso tuvo que intervenir Ruby antes de que llegaran a las manos en mitad de la cafetería.

Emma estaba todo el día de mal humor, gruñona e irritable, y eso le tocaba pagarlo a Mary Margaret, que había dejado de preguntar qué había pasado entre ella y la alcaldesa para que su relación hubiese empeorado aún más, ahora la maestra solo intentaba no estar en la línea de ataque de sus compañera y dejarla descargar su frustración contra los objetos de la casa, como la tostadora o la cafetera. La rubia sabía que no estaba siendo una compañía precisamente agradable así que pasaba mucho tiempo en la comisaria, que de todos modos le venía bien para adelantar trabajo que aún tenía atrasado. Con lo que no contaba es con que en una de esas veces apareciese Regina por allí.

- Señora alcaldesa, no recuerdo haberle puesto ninguna multa, así que no sé qué hace aquí.

Dijo Emma en el mismo tono educadamente duro que solía usar Regina con ella tan a menudo, la morena levantó una ceja y rio un poquito.

- No he venido por ninguna multa.

- No voy a prestarte ningún otro _servicio_.

Aclaró la rubia con una mueca molesta desde su escritorio.

- No necesito ningún servicio de usted, vengo a proponerle una tregua.

La sorpresa en la cara de Emma fue tan obvia que no tuvo que decir nada para que la otra mujer siguiese hablando.

- Henry no está muy complacido con nuestra obvia rivalidad, y no quiero que este disgustado por algo que se solucionaría fácilmente simplemente ignorándonos.

Aclaró Regina con simplicidad, apoyándose en una de las mesas de la comisaria para quedar enfrente de Emma.

- ¿Y ya está? Todo se solucionara ignorándonos ¿crees que así vamos a dejar de discutir?

- Con que no nos matemos delante de Henry me basta.

Puntualizo la morena, la sheriff la mantuvo la mirada un momento sin poder evitar recorrerla entera con los ojos, con un perfecto conocimiento de lo que había debajo de esa ropa.

- Está bien.

Dijo finalmente, estando de acuerdo, seguramente sería lo mejor para todos, no solo para Henry.

- Perfecto.

Regina sonrió con esa sonrisa falsamente encantadora que ponía para los negocios, y ahí estaba otra vez, el fuego burbujeando bajo la piel. Cada vez que Emma se decidía firmemente a sacarse el deseo por Regina del organismo, esa mujer se las apañaba para hacerla caer otra vez con algún pequeño gesto sin importancia. Era como si estuviese atascada en su piel, enganchada a su rudo contacto, adicta a dejarse la piel bajo las perfectas uñas de la alcaldesa.

Se levantó de la mesa y caminó lentamente hacia Regina, con un deseo depredador escrito en cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Entonces ya está solucionado.

Dijo destilando tensión sexual en la voz, Regina seguía parada donde estaba, mirando a Emma con indiferencia. O al menos intentándolo, porque sus ojos también se habían oscurecido con repentino deseo. Emma llegó hasta ella y colocó las manos en la mesa, una a cada lado de la morena, dejándola atrapada entre sus brazos.

- Creo recordar que dijo no volver a estar a mi servicio.

Recordó la alcaldesa dejando resbalar sus ojos por toda la figura de Emma y lamiéndose ligeramente los labios con anticipación. La rubia tocó los labios de Regina con un movimiento de su lengua, echándose hacia atrás cuando la alcaldesa se inclinó en busca de más.

- Esta vez serás tú quien este al mio.

Dijo Emma besando el cuello de la morena con desesperante lentitud, dejando marcas de fuego cada vez que sus labios se separaban de la piel. Regina rio un poquito.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que haré eso?

- No tienes más opción.

Respondió la sheriff mordiendo el hombro de la alcaldesa con un gemido que provoco otro igual en Regina. La morena se apartó de la mesa pegándose a Emma, que ya estaba desvistiéndola con una rapidez impresionante. No se dieron cuenta de que habían caminado a través de toda la comisaria hasta que la espalda de Regina no golpeó en los barrotes de la celda, con la camisa abierta de par en par y la falda echa un desastre arrugado por encima de sus rodillas, la sheriff había perdido hacía rato la camiseta y la mano de Regina estaba dentro de su pantalón desabrochado. Emma sonrió de lado y abrió la puerta de la celda, metiendo dentro a la morena, antes de que Regina pudiese quejarse Emma volvió a atacar violentamente sus labios, cerrando la puerta de barrotes con el cuerpo de la alcaldesa mientras le arrancaba la camisa a tirones. Cuando Emma se arrodillo levantando sin ninguna delicadeza la costosa falda hasta la cintura Regina se alegró de tener unos barrotes en los que sostenerse.

.

.

.

Por primera vez desde que había empezado ese sinsentido Emma lo había conseguido, había roto esa barrera de silencioso placer que tenía Regina, la alcaldesa había gritado, desde luego que sí. Había gritado y clamado el nombre de Emma de una manera que solo había conseguido encender más a la sheriff, una y otra vez hasta que el agotamiento no les permitió seguir y acabaron tiradas en el pequeño catre de la celda con la respiración agitada y una capa de sudor sobre la piel. Emma lo había conseguido y ahora no sabía si había sido buena idea. Lo que Emma más disfrutaba era mirar la cara de Regina cuando llegaba al orgasmo, era algo increíble, el abandono y la relajación que se reflejaban en esa cara que estaba acostumbrada a ver siempre seria, el puro placer que se veía escrito en la cara de la alcaldesa, sabiendo además que era ella, Emma, quien le daba ese placer. Quizá ese era uno de los motivos por los que le costaba tanto desengancharse de Regina. Pero si encima le añadía a eso su nombre escapando de los labios de la morena, entre gemidos y susurros, pidiéndola que no parase, Emma estaba totalmente perdida. Y ahora se daba cuenta, en una celda con el cuerpo de Regina muy pegado al suyo en el reducido espacio del colchón.

Regina se levantó cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento lo suficiente, eso había sido imprudente, cualquiera podía haber entrado y verlas, cualquiera podría haberlas _escuchado_. No sabía que le había pasado, ella era una mujer controlada, incluso para el sexo, siempre debía tenerlo todo bajo control, y esta vez se había dejado dominar. No, peor, se había dejado llevar, arrastrada por gemidos en su oído y unas manos en su piel. Una vez más Emma Swan destrozaba todos sus esquemas preestablecidos.

- No tienes por qué irte.

Escuchó decir a Emma cuando estuvo totalmente vestida. La rubia seguía sentada en la estrecha cama sin preocuparse en cubrirse ni un poco.

- ¿Y qué pasará cuando alguien venga a visitar a la sheriff?

Regina no se había tomado las palabras de Emma en serio.

- Que ya tendrán los titulares para mañana.

Respondió la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros y una risita.

- Los lugares expuestos al público no entrar en el acuerdo señorita Swan, esto no volverá a pasar. La espero esta noche.

Dijo la alcaldesa como quien cierra una transacción comercial, colocándose la chaqueta para marcharse con la ropa tan impecable como había entrado.

- ¿_Acuerdo_? No soy un negocio Regina, esto no es algo que puedas planificar o controlar.

Gruño Emma levantándose por fin y dando un par de pasos hacia la otra mujer, todavía sin preocuparse en vestirse, sabía que la voluntad de Regina flaqueaba más cuando no llevaba ropa.

- Hasta el momento nos ha funcionado muy bien, limítate a cumplir tu parte.

- Mi parte…mi parte…Tratas esto como si fuese un contrato ¿verdad? Cada uno hace su papel dentro de unos límites acordados y punto.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la celda cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho, Regina seguía cada uno de los movimientos del cuerpo desnudo de la rubia con disimulo, luchando por mantener la cara de póker, algo difícil cuando tenía frente a si ese cuerpo flexible y suave.

- Si no estás satisfecha con este arreglo podemos dejarlo sin más.

- ¿E ignoraros?

Preguntó Emma recordando a que había ido Regina allí en un principio, la morena asintió mirándola de una manera altiva que sacaba a Emma de sus casillas.

- Puedes correr, puedes encontrar a alguien más para que "_té caliente la cama_" o fingir que esto no significa nada, pero no puedes estar lejos de mí y lo sabes.

La rubia había vuelto a acercarse a Regina, dejando que su piel rozase la tela de la ropa de la morena.

- Por eso has venido hoy, Henry no tiene nada que ver.

Regina ignoró esas palabras aclarándose la garganta y dando un paso lejos del calor que irradiaba Emma.

- Ya conoces la hora y la señal para que te abra la puerta.

- No voy a seguir siendo tu juguete sexual Regina, menos mientras no admitas que estas tan enganchada como yo.

La morena no respondió, salió de la comisaria con paso firme y confiado, dejando a una desnuda sheriff entre los escritorios.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó la hora acordada y Emma no apareció, Regina temió por un momento que la rubia fuese a cumplir su amenaza y que no fuese a aparecer más, pero casi una hora después de la hora habitual escucho como llamaban ligeramente a la puerta, no lo habría oído si quiera si no hubiese estado pendiente de ello. Abrió y dejo entrar a una Emma con cara culpabilidad, no por llegar tarde, si no por estar allí. Había luchado contra ello, había intentado resistirse a ir, se había dicho a si misma que se había acabado, que no volvería a caer en los brazos de Regina. Y aun así allí estaba otra vez, haciéndolo otra vez.

- Sabía que vendrías.

Dijo la morena con una risita.

- Esta es la última vez.

Respondió Emma para dejarlo bien claro. Y para empezar a convencerse a sí misma de ello, lo había dicho un millón de veces y hasta el momento nunca lo había cumplido, Regina siempre volvía a conquistarla.

- Por supuesto.

Rio la alcaldesa dando un paso hacia ella, claramente sin creerse sus palabras. Emma dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Lo digo enserio Regina, se acabó. Sea lo que sea esto, se acabó. Después de esta noche tendrás que buscarte otro calentador.

- Señorita Swan, hemos tenido esta conversación un millón de veces.

Y nunca se había cumplido, Emma entendía que la morena no creyese lo que decía teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes de recaída, pero esta vez hablaba en serio, esta vez algo había cambiado, ella había cambiado.

- ¿Puedes gritar mi nombre cuando estoy entre tus piernas, pero no puedes usarlo fuera de la cama?

Dijo la rubia recordándole a la otra mujer su descontrolado encuentro de esa tarde.

- Nunca se deben perder las formas.

Respondió Regina intentando llevar ella la conversación a su antojo, algo que Emma no le ponía nada fácil.

- Al menos hasta que no pierdas también la ropa ¿no?

Regina hizo una mueca de disgusto por esa respuesta, no sabía qué demonios le pasaba a la rubia, a esas alturas ya deberían estar sudando sus sabanas, y en vez de eso seguían en la entrada de su casa hablando.

- ¿Puede saberse que pasa? ¿Desde cuándo mantenemos conversaciones?

Preguntó molesta, perdiendo la paciencia. Emma dio un paso para encararla.

- Esta relación ya no es solo carnal y lo sabes. Me buscas igual que te busco, te gusta discutir conmigo porque es una manera de poder estar a mi alrededor, nuestra forma de comunicaros.

- Discuto contigo porque eres molestamente irritante.

Emma giró los ojos con un resoplido de desesperación por esa respuesta, luego miró a Regina con rabia.

- Aunque corriera no sería suficiente, aun estarías atrapada en mi cabeza, sin poder sacarte de ahí.

Dijo claramente molesta, a ella le gustaba tan poco como suponía que le gustaba a Regina, pero al menos había decidido dejar de ignorar esa realidad, ya no podía hacerlo después de haber escuchado su nombre salir de aquella forma de labios de la alcaldesa.

- No estoy atrapada en ninguna parte de ti.

Respondió Regina ofendida, Emma la sujeto por la parte alta de los brazos, quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria, obligando a la otra mujer a mirarla directa a los ojos.

- Por más que me encanten tus mentiras no puedes negar lo que sientes cuando estás conmigo, me he metido en algún sitio más que entre tus piernas y lo sabes.

La morena se soltó de ella con fuerza, recuperando todo su aire de peligrosa autoridad.

- Ya basta de esta tontería. No sé qué demonios se te habrá pasado por la cabeza, pero sea lo que sea lo que creas puedo asegurarte que estas equivocada. Esto es lo que es, sexo y nada más, si esperas encontrar alguna otra cosa mejor que vayas desengañándote, para mí la única diferencia entre tú y el repartidor de periódicos es que desnuda tú resultas menos repulsiva que él.

Emma quería golpearla, quería borrar esa expresión de poderío de un puñetazo, quería atravesar una pared con la cabeza de la alcaldesa. Pero no quería hacerla daño. A pesar de sus palabras no quería hacerla daño, a pesar de lo que Regina acababa de decir Emma seguía queriendo recorrerla con los labios.

- Así que ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a irte?

Preguntó Regina todavía con furia en la voz. Emma la miró como si fuese a tirarle algo a la cabeza, pero en vez de eso se le tiró ella encima, besándola con urgencia, como si quisiese meterse debajo de su piel. Pero eso en la entrada no estaba permitido, no donde Henry podría encontrar con facilidad cualquier prenda de ropa olvidada, así que sin separarse de Emma, tirando de su cazadora, subieron por las escalera en un apasionado lío de labios y manos hasta la habitación de la morena, donde la puerta de cerro sin ruido y Emma pudo darse rienda suelta, sin contener sus más instintivos deseos hacia esa mujer.

Por primera vez la rubia agotó tanto a Regina que pudo abrazarla al terminar, o quizá era que la alcaldesa estaba más relajada de lo que había estado nunca. Lo de esa noche estaba sencillamente más allá de las palabras, una perezosa sonrisa se extendía por su cara cuando miró a Emma.

- Eso ha sido impresionante.

Confesó con una risita, en ese momento se sentía bien. Antes de poder decirle a la otra mujer que tenía que irse Emma ya estaba fuera de la cama recogiendo su ropa.

- Quería terminar con algo impresionante.

Respondió la sheriff vistiéndose rápidamente de cualquier manera. Regina se sentó en la cama para mirarla con algo de preocupación.

- ¿Terminar? No podías hablar en ser…

La puerta se cerró antes de que ella pudiese terminar la frase.

.

.

.

Al parecer Emma sí que hablaba en serio porque no volvió a aparecer, no la buscaba, no la respondía, estaba haciendo justo lo que habían acordado en la comisaria: ignorarla. Ni siquiera sus intentos por discutir servían de algo, Emma simplemente lo dejaba correr sin responderla.

- ¡No puedes ignorarme, soy la alcaldesa, sheriff!

Le gritó un día a la rubia entrando en la comisaria como un huracán, Emma levantó la vista del periódico dando un perezoso sorbo de su café.

- No la ignoro señora alcaldesa, dígame cual es el problema.

El tono de Emma Swan nunca había sonado tan distante, tan impersonal, ni siquiera cuando se conocieron.

- El problema es…es…estas ignorándome.

No sabía que decir, Regina no era de las que suplicaban, no podía dejar ver que la repentina indiferencia de Emma la estaba afectando.

- No lo hago, estoy aquí para ayudar a los ciudadanos en todo lo que pueda.

Dijo la rubia dejando el café a un lado y cruzando las manos sobre la mesa para mirar a Regina prestándole toda su profesional atención. La morena se sentó frente a ella exasperada.

- Deja ya está tontería Emma, sé que estas enfadada, pero no puedes evitarme eternamente.

- No sé de qué me habla señora alcaldesa, no estoy enfadada por nada, debe de ser un malentendido. Si no me necesita, seguiré haciendo mi trabajo.

Bajó otra vez la vista hasta el periódico, cogiendo el café, pero Regina le quito la lectura de delante de un cabreado manotazo.

- Leer el periódico no es trabajar. Mira, a lo mejor me pase con lo que dije, a lo mejor no use las palabras correctas. No debí decir eso. ¿Podemos hablarlo? Por favor.

Esas simples palabras habían costado un enorme esfuerzo a Regina, que había luchado contra todo su ser para poder decirlas, y estaba segura que Emma lo sabía. Claro que Emma lo sabía, la conocía demasiado bien, la gustase o no.

- Creía que nosotras no hablábamos.

La voz de la rubia ya no era tan impersonal, pero aun así seguía siendo distante.

- Ahora sí.

- Dijiste que si no estaba satisfecha con este acuerdo podíamos dejarlo sin más, es lo que he hecho. Seguro que cualquier otra persona estará encantada de compartir tu cama de vez en cuando.

Respondió Emma sin mirarla, lanzando esas palabras como un bofetón contra la morena, que se levantó como si fuese a pegar a la sheriff, pero en vez de eso salió de la comisaria.

Llamaron a la puerta del apartamento de Mary Margaret dos días después y sonrió sin pensarlo al ver allí a Henry.

- Hey, hola colega.

Saludo abrazando a su hijo por los hombros con un brazo.

- ¿Has venido solo?

Pregunto mirando hacia las escaleras, era raro que Regina le dejase ir solo, y más aún que le dejase ir por decisión propia, aunque a lo mejor la morena no sabía que Henry estaba allí, como había pasado otras veces.

- Hay un problema en casa y mama me ha mandado aquí. Y me ha dicho que te diga que vayas. – Emma abrió la boca para protestar, pero Henry siguió hablando.- También me ha dicho que ibas a poner pegas y que te dijera que como sheriff tienes que hacer tu trabajo o te despedirá.

Emma gruño, muy típico de Regina, siempre tan agradable. Cogió su chaqueta, dejó a Henry con Mary Margaret y condujo hasta la mansión Mills, donde al menos desde fuera no parecía haber ningún problema. Llamó a la puerta deseando acabar cuanto antes con lo que fuese.

- Pasa.

Dijo Regina al abrir la puerta. Al terminar de subir las escaleras de la entrada vio la mesa del salón puesta y preparada para la cena. Cena para dos, y Emma sospechaba que uno de esos dos platos no era para Henry.

- ¿Esto es una encerrona?

Preguntó mirando a Regina que pasó por su lado hacia la mesa.

- Sí.

Admitió la morena sin problema, Emma se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros.

- Si crees que por darme de cenar vas a meterme otra vez en tu cama estás muy…

- ¿Quieres callarte y sentarte de una vez?

Cortó Regina sentándose y señalando una silla a su lado mientras se ponía una servilleta en el regazo. Emma levantó una ceja.

- Por favor. – Añadió la morena con educación. – No pretendo…Solo quiero cenar contigo ¿vale? Ni siquiera tenemos que tener sexo.

Emma levantó la otra ceja, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, aunque solo fuese por la sorpresa, se sentó en la silla que le ofrecía la mujer y se colocó la servilleta como ella.

- ¿Y a qué se debe esto?

Preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia la comida como preguntando si se podía servir, Regina asintió y Emma empezó a llenarse el plato, luego sirvió a la morena casi sin darse cuenta. Es algo que siempre había hecho, tener un ojo puesto en Regina, orbitar a su alrededor cuidándola, y aun no se había dado cuenta de que lo hacía.

- Se debe a…bueno, a que puede que tuvieses razón en _una_ cosa. Esto…lo que sea que tuviésemos…

Emma no pensaba ayudarla a terminar la frase, eso no, tenía que decirlo Regina, tenía que salir de su boca.

- No era solo físico. Yo… Me gusta…

- ¿Tenerme cerca?

A eso si podía ayudarla, ya había escuchado la frase que quería escuchar. Regina asintió empezando a comer para no tener que mirar a su invitada forzada.

- A mí también me gusta tenerte cerca a ti.

Confesó Emma empezando también a comer, sabía que para Regina no habría sido fácil decir esas palabras. Comieron un rato en silencio sin saber cómo continuar.

- Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Preguntó finalmente Emma después de tragar un bocado y metiéndose otro en la boca para no tener que seguir hablando. Y porque la cena estaba realmente rica, había escuchado sobre las dotes culinarias de Regina, pero aún no había tenido oportunidad de comprobarlas.

La morena se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que puedes venir cuando quieras. Y podemos… ¿vernos? Conocernos más… no se…

- ¿Tener conversaciones sin discutir?

Añadió Emma con una risa.

- No sé si eso será posible.

Respondió Regina riendo también. Ninguna tenía muy claro cuál debía ser su siguiente paso.

- ¿Y si me dejas invitarte mañana a desayunar para empezar?

Preguntó Emma mirándola con un alegre brillo en sus ojos. Regina se tomó su tiempo para acabar de masticar antes de responder.

- Eso me gustaría. ¿A qué hora te vendría bien?

- No sé, supongo que cuando nos despertemos.

Regina iba a comentar que como iban a saber cuándo seria eso, pero por suerte se dio cuenta de lo que realmente quería decir la rubia.

- Creía que hoy no íbamos a tener sexo.

Dijo mirando a Emma como si fuese lo que tenía pensado tomar de postre.

- Y no vamos a tenerlo. O al menos no será _solo sexo_.

Respondió la rubia soltando el tenedor e inclinándose para besar a Regina como hasta el momento no había tenido permitido hacerlo.


	12. Chapter 12 True laugh can thaw

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**Cualquier idea para un shot podéis mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Si alguien aun no se ha visto el tercer sneak peek del próximo capitulo de OUAT (4x03) debería vérselo antes de leer, porque esto seria una escena situada justo a continuación que se me ha ocurrido de manera muy random xD**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 12: True laugh can thaw..**_

Al principio parecía que el beso de Hood no iba a funcionar, todos observaban a Marian en silencio sin que nada pasara, pero entonces el hielo que había empezado a cubrirla se derritió lentamente, incluso Robin parecía algo sorprendido por ello, pero rápidamente se inclinó y abrazó a su mujer con fuerza, ayudándola a levantarse del sofá. Salieron de allí sin que el ladrón pudiese despegar sus ojos asombrados de su mujer. Se hizo un incómodo silencio y Hook también se fue con un carraspeo, seguido de Henry. Elsa miró a Emma dudosa y la Salvadora le hizo un gesto para indicar que no pasaba nada y la reina de hielo también se marchó, dejando solas a Emma y Regina.

- Lo siento.

Dijo la rubia después de un rato, sabía que debía de haber sido duro para Regina ver esa escena.

- No hay nada que sentir, Marian se ha salvado. Otra vez.

Respondió secamente la ex alcaldesa. Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ellas sin que ninguna supiese muy bien que hacer, Regina no podía fingir que se ponía a trabajar porque teóricamente ese ya no era su despacho.

- ¿Así que ahora le haces de niñera a esa _niña_ de los monstruos de nieve?

Preguntó Regina finalmente sin poder contenerse, con una mueca molesta.

- No soy su niñera, soy su amiga. Supongo que tengo la manía de hacerme amiga de la gente que casi me mata.

Respondió Emma mirando a la morena divertida, esperando que cogiera la indirecta, pero Regina se había quedado con otra parte de la frase.

- ¿Cómo que casi te mata?

Tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno ella…como que me dejó atrapada en el hielo, pero la cosa acabó bien.

- ¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurrió avisarme?

Regina parecía realmente molesta por esa falta de información.

- Pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo.

Respondió Emma con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer Regina no la odiaba tanto como se empeñaba en mostrar.

- Pero…podría haber derretido el hielo. Esa mujer es una amenaza.

- No, no lo es, en serio.

Regina apretó la mandíbula.

- Que te lo pases bien con tu nueva _amiga_, procura que no congele a nadie más.

Dijo pasando junto a Emma para salir del despacho antes de que la rubia pudiese añadir nada más.

.

.

.

No mucho más tarde ese día Emma se encontró luchando contra el verdadero enemigo, una Reina de Nieve que parecía estar empeñada en atrapar a Elsa, algo que por supuesto Emma no pensaba consentir, aunque no parecía tener muchas posibilidades contra esa mujer. Hook estaba fuera de combate, en el suelo; y Elsa estaba atrapada en una montaña de nieve, incapaz de liberarse con su magia. La Reina de Nieve lanzó a Emma por los aires sin dificultad, había decidido quitársela de en medio para tener el camino libre hasta Elsa, pero en ese momento una rápida línea de bolas de fuego la golpearon en el pecho y apareció Regina caminando hacia ellos, manteniendo todo su porte real con una furiosa expresión en la cara. Movió las manos y la Reina de Nieve fue lanzada hacia atrás, alejándola de Emma que seguía en el suelo intentando recomponerse. La mujer del vestido blanco atacó a Regina con una violenta ventisca de nieve, pero la morena contraatacó con un remolino morado que le devolvió a la mujer su propia magia, volviendo a tirarla al suelo. La Reina de Nieve se levantó mirándola con furia, pero en vez de atacar desapareció en una mágica explosión de nieve que tiró a Regina al suelo y volvió a tumbar a una medio levantada Emma.

- Si me hubieses creído desde el principio podrías haber llegado antes y ahorrarnos un par de golpes.

Se quejó Emma sentándose en el suelo con cansancio, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Te estas quejando de cómo te he salvado la vida?

Preguntó Regina con sorprendido enfado, sentándose también al lado de la Salvadora. Las dos mujeres se miraron por un momento, recordando las dos lo mismo, y rompieron a reír a la vez. No recordaban haberse reído así antes, y menos aún juntas, pero se sentía bien.

- Es una costumbre aprendida de una mujer que conozco.

Rio Emma, Regina le empujó por el hombro en plan bromista, sin dejar de reír, volviendo a dejar a la debilitada rubia en el suelo. La risa fue disminuyendo poco a poco y se quedaron mirándose mutuamente con esa tierna mirada que casi se había vuelto habitual en ellas antes del viaje en el tiempo, con una relajada sonrisa en los labios.

- Aaammm… ¿Os importa liberarme?

Dijo Elsa aun atrapada en la nieve.


	13. Chapter 13 A few inches

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**Cualquier idea para un shot podéis mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**He estado liada con un examen horrible que me tenia pegada al libro y no he podido escribir, sorry! Probablemente mañana suba la actu de Frozen, si alguien por aquí se lo esta leyendo también jaja**

**Este me ha quedado bastante largo así que espero que no se haga pesado, como nota dire que si alguien no se ha visto 40 días y 40 noches debería buscarse la escena de la flor, la que describo en el fic es calcada xD!**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 13: A few inches.**_

Emma se desperezó con esa sonrisa de quien ha dormido bien, aunque no fuese mucho tiempo. La cama era más grande que la suya, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ella, era el lugar más cómodo en el que había dormido ya fuese por la cama en sí o por la compañía. Aunque ahora mismo no tenía mucha compañía, el hueco de la cama a su lado estaba aún tibio, pero vacío, miró a su alrededor con pereza y volvió a sonreír al ver a Regina dentro de la enormidad de su armario, esa mujer tenía energía desde bien temprano. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella abrazándola por detrás y dejando suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello.

- Buenos días.

Dijo en su oído con una risita de Regina como respuesta. La morena se giró en sus brazos y le dio un casto beso de buenos días.

- Tienes que volver ¿no?

Preguntó Regina con triste resignación, la rubia le dio otro beso no tan casto antes de asentir con la cabeza. Siempre la misma historia, Emma no quería que sus padres se enterasen todavía de su relación con Regina, al principio porque entre ellas aún no había nada claro y quería esperar a ver cómo iba su relación, y después porque no estaba segura de cómo iban a reaccionar Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador si se enteraban de que su hija se había ido a enamorar nada menos que de la Reina Malvada. Porque resultaba que su relación había ido mejor de lo que ninguna de las dos esperaba y se había profundizado tanto que ahora estaban prácticamente hundidas en ella, y eran felices juntas, por eso Emma no quería que una mala reacción de sus padres lo estropease. El único que lo sabía era Henry por supuesto, después de un extraño inicio y de ver que la cosa marchaba bien entre ellas no querían ocúltarselo a su hijo, ya no solo por no mentirle, sino porque habría sido difícil escondérselo viviendo el chico con Regina, o explicar la constante presencia de Emma en la casa, así que ahora los tres compartían el secreto. Lo que Regina no compartía era por qué tenía que ser secreto, a ella le daba igual quien se enterase, ya era la Reina Malvada, así que no creía que pudiesen ponerla un título peor por estar saliendo con la Salvadora, pero respetaba la decisión de Emma.

La sheriff se vistió y volvió a atacar amorosamente a Regina sin querer ni poder evitarlo antes de que las dos salieran de la habitación para bajar a desayunar, lo bueno de que Henry lo supiese es que podían hacer esas cosas sin temor, Emma aún se acordaba de cuando tenía que salir medio a escondidas de la casa, la mayoría de las veces sin desayunar, por si despertaba a Henry.

Casi siempre preparaba el desayuno Regina, pero de vez en cuando Emma la obligaba a estarse quietecita mientras ella lo hacía, como ahora. La morena se quejaba, después de todo era su casa, su cocina y era ella la que sabía cocinar, pero en el fondo le encantaba ver a su Salvadora preparando el desayuno para las dos, desenvolviéndose por su cocina como si estuviese en su propia casa.

.

.

.

- ¿Ya se ha ido mama?

Preguntó Henry unas horas más tarde cuando se despertó. Regina estaba a punto de salir al jardín para entretenerse un rato, ya tenía puestos los guantes y tenía un cubo en la mano con las herramientas necesarias, su hijo rio un poco al verla, nadie se imaginaria nunca a una reina vestida como iba ahora mismo su madre, a él le encantaba verla así, tan dispuesta a mancharse de tierra.

- Ha dicho que luego vendría a comer. Ha quedado masa de tortitas en la nevera si quieres.

Informó Regina señalando hacia la cocina con un gesto de cabeza y saliendo al jardín de atrás, donde estaba su famoso manzano, el mismo que Emma había podado algunos años atrás, aun se veía el muñón de la rama que había cortado y lo que en aquel momento la había puesto furiosa ahora incluso la hacía sonreír.

.

.

.

Mary Margaret preparaba comida para tres cuando su hija le dijo que ella comería en casa de Regina.

- Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en la mansión.

Comentó con el ceño un poco fruncido, la verdad es que estaba pasando poco tiempo con Emma, que cuando no estaba trabajando o haciendo quien sabía que, iba a la mansión Mills a ver a Henry, lo que no entendía era como Regina toleraba tanto la presencia de Emma, incluso hasta el punto de invitarla a comer.

- A Henry le hace feliz.

Respondió la rubia desde el sofá con un encogimiento de hombros muy natural, sin levantar la vista de la revista que estaba mirando de forma distraída, curiosamente era una de las revistas de cocina de Mary Margaret, pero la mujer no dijo nada, no había nada de malo en que Emma quisiese aprender a cocinar un poco mejor. A lo mejor era una nueva afición, como la de salir a correr temprano por las mañanas.

Un rato después se despidió de sus padres para ir a la mansión, donde un sonriente Henry le abrió la puerta.

- ¿Y tu madre?

Preguntó Emma nada más terminó de saludar a su hijo, que giró los ojos con una risita y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiese hasta el jardín trasero, donde Regina seguía trajinando con las plantas del fondo del jardín. Emma soltó una risita baja y fue lo más silenciosamente que pudo hacia la ocupada reina y se lanzó literalmente encima de ella, rodando ambas por la tierra removida y quedando Emma encima de Regina, que no sabía si enfadarse o reír. Por supuesto, fue reír, sobre todo al ver como se reía la Salvadora, ahora también manchada de tierra. La morena levantó las manos y las restregó por las mejillas de la otra mujer, pringándoselas de tierra, Emma soltó un gritito de indignada sorpresa y contraatacó con lo mejor que tenía a mano: cosquillas. Estaba haciéndole cosquillas a una reina, que se retorció de risa bajo ella hasta que consiguió sujetarle las manos. Las dos se quedaron mirándose con la respiración agitada, Emma quitó una mancha marrón del pómulo de Regina con un dedo, pero solo para restregar después su cara llena de tierra como si fuese un gato por la de la mujer que tenía aprisionada con su cuerpo. Volvieron a reír, Emma apoyo los codos en la hierba, entrelazando las manos por encima de la cabeza de Regina e inclinándose para darla un beso. Era increíble lo natural que le resultaba, la fácil que era todo, casi no podía creerse que de verdad fuese feliz. Era una sensación que ambas pensaban disfrutar al máximo.

- Henry nos espera para comer.

Dijo Emma mirando hacia la entrada del jardín, de donde, obviamente, su hijo había desaparecido hacía rato. Se levantó de un salto y extendió la mano para ayudar a la otra mujer a levantarse también.

.

.

.

Las excusas de Emma para sus idas, venidas y ausencias empezaron a no encajarle del todo a Mary Margaret, sospechaba que a su hija le pasaba algo, quizá por ese innato sexto sentido materno, además Henry iba mucho menos por allí y ya apenas se quedaba a dormir, era Emma quien iba a verle a casa de Regina, o eso decía. Mary Margaret sospechaba, o más bien sabia, que su hija ocultaba algo, y fiel a su costumbre de mantenerse apartada de los asuntos de los demás se decidió a averiguarlo, sin decirle nada a David por supuesto, su marido seguramente le diría que dejase en paz a Emma, pero él no era madre, no era capaz de entenderlo.

Aunque casi preferiría no haber averiguado que era lo que pasaba en realidad. Había ido a la comisaria para intentar hablar con Emma, su hija les había dicho que estaría trabajando casi toda la mañana para ponerse al día con el papeleo que tenía atrasado, pero la comisaria estaba vacía. Ni una silla fuera de su sitio, ni una bolsa de Granny's, ni un documento olvidado, ni siquiera un bolígrafo en la mesa. Emma no estaba allí. Mary Margaret no quería pensar tan pronto que les habían mentido, podía haberle surgido cualquier cosa, miró por la ventana y vio que el coche patrulla seguía allí, pero el escarabajo no. Caminó hasta Granny's, pero allí ni estaba ni la habían visto en toda la mañana. Dio un rodeo por los lugares donde Emma solía estar, incluso visitó los muelles, pero no había rastro de su hija. Un oscuro pensamiento cruzó su cabeza y giró sobre sus talones cogiendo dirección a casa de Regina, pero al llegar no llamó. Rodeó la casa mirando intrusivamente por las ventanas hasta que dio con la del salón. Los tres estaban allí, Emma y Regina acurrucadas en el sofá, una en brazos de la otra como si fuese algo natural, y Henry sentado en el suelo, apoyado en el mismo sofá sin que nada de eso le pareciese raro. Los tres miraban algo en la televisión, Emma hizo algún comentario que Mary Margaret no pudo escuchar y Regina respondió algo con una sonrisa ladeada, y al final los tres rieron juntos. La improvisada espía podía sentir la rabia creciendo dentro de ella, Emma les estaba mintiendo, ¿y al parecer era para estar con Regina? Algo no cuadraba, esa imagen no encajaba en su cabeza. Estuvo a punto de entrar en la casa y llevarse de allí a su hija para hacerla entrar en razón, pero en vez de eso volvió a casa.

.

.

.

Unas horas después Emma volvió al piso con expresión alegre, incluso se ofreció a preparar ella una cena para los tres, pero sus padres no parecían compartir su buen humor. La miraban desde el sofá con tal seriedad que pensó que algo iba mal.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Preguntó ahora preocupada.

- Dínoslo tú.

Respondió su madre dejándola totalmente desubicada, miró a David en busca de alguna explicación, siempre había tenido una relación más relajada con él, más que un padre era un compañero la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esta vez no había nada de compañerismo en su cara, su expresión era la de un padre enfadado.

- Tu madre ha ido hoy a la comisaria y no te ha encontrado.

- Si, bueno…estaba allí, pero han surgido algunas cosas y he tenido que ir a atenderlas.

Contestó Emma vagamente, quitándole importancia con una naturalidad que hizo preguntarse a sus padres en que más cosas les habría mentido si era capaz de hacerlo con tanta facilidad.

- ¿Podemos saber que ha pasado?

- Nada importante, no me ha llevado mucho esfuerzo.

- Sí, es difícil cansarse acurrucada en un sofá.

Dijo Mary Margaret cortando a David antes de que siguiese con ese toma y daca verbal sin sentido, Emma palideció un poco mirando a su madre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Solo me pregunto qué clase de problemas tenia Regina, y porque la solución era abrazarla mientras veíais la televisión.

- ¿Me estabas espiando?

Preguntó molesta, por muy madre suya que fuese no le gustaba tener a nadie vigilando sus pasos, ya era una mujer adulta maldita sea. Mary Margaret se limitó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, Emma suspiró dejando caer los hombros con pesadez.

- Bueno, pues ya os habéis enterado. No quería que fuese así, pero ya está hecho.

Dijo con sencillez, queriendo quitar hierro al asunto aunque sabía de sobra que acababa de hacer explotar la granada que su madre había estado sujetando desde que ella entró. Efectivamente la morena explotó.

- _¿Ya está hecho?_ ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? Emma, nos has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. Todas esas excusas que nos ponías ¿eran para irte con ella?

Se había levantado del sofá y avanzaba hacia la rubia como si esperase ver de pronto a otra persona que no era su hija.

- Sabía que no os iba a gustar, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decíroslo. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Se excusó la sheriff levantando las manos para apaciguar a una furiosa Blancanieves.

- ¡Claro que no nos gusta! ¿Te has vuelto loca? Es Regina, la Reina Malvada. Sus crímenes…

- Ha cambiado. No voy a justificar sus crímenes, pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.- Cortó Emma a su madre, y antes de que volviera a hablar añadió.- No puedes juzgar el presente de una persona por sus actos pasados.

Mary Margaret miró a su marido en busca de un poco de apoyo, David también se levantó y avanzó hacia Emma por su otro costado, por lo que la Salvadora se sintió de repente acosada, acorralada, incluso aunque su padre se acercaba mucho más tranquilamente que su madre.

- Emma, somos tus padres, puedes contárnoslo, ¿te ha hecho Regina algo?

La rubia frunció el ceño, no entendía la pregunta, porque la respuesta lógica habría sido "_feliz_" (entre otras muchas cosas que no se cuentan a los padres) pero seguramente la pregunta no iba en esa dirección.

- Regina controla magia poderosa, sabe muchas pociones…

Continuó David y Mary Margaret asintió dándole la razón, como si de repente hubiese visto una vía de escape, una respuesta que ella podría aceptar incluso aunque sabía que no había magia de por medio, en la escena que ella había visto no había nada de forzado o manipulado mágicamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gruñó Emma sin poder creerse lo que su padre estaba diciendo. – Claro que no, no le hace falta. No hay magia de por medio, o al menos no de ese tipo.

La rubia estaba empezando a enfadarse, sabía que a sus padres iba a costarles digerir la noticia, pero esto ya era demasiado, no era una niña, era una persona adulta capaz de tomar decisiones propias y de enamorarse de quien le diese la real gana.

- Puede haber sido Henry, seguramente crea que las cosas serían más fáciles si vosotras dos estáis juntas, todos los niños quieren a sus padres juntos.

Ofreció Mary Margaret cruzando una mirada con David.

- No metáis a Henry en esto. Él no ha hecho nada, nadie ha hecho nada.

- Pero es imposible que tu…

- ¿Alguien te echó un hechizo a ti? – Cortó Emma a su padre otra vez, mirándole furiosa. - ¿Te lanzó Mary Margaret un hechizo o algo así? ¿O tú a ella?

- ¡Claro que no!

Respondieron a la vez sus padres con indignación.

- ¿Entonces que pasó?

- Nos enamoramos Emma, lo sabes de sobra.

Contestó David y Mary Margaret cerró los ojos por un momento lamentando la respuesta fácil que su esposo acababa de darle a su hija, la rubia les había atrapado con sus propias palabras.

- Pues lo mismo me ha pasado con Regina. Y tengo la suerte de que a ella también.

Dijo suavizando la voz, mirando a las dos personas frente a ella casi suplicando que lo comprendieran, y por un segundo creyó que lo había conseguido, pero se equivocaba.

- No volverás a ver a Regina, no voy a permitir que esa mujer siga destrozando a mi familia.

La voz de Mary Margaret sonaba inflexible.

- Emma, los corazones negros no cambian. Regina no es buena para ti.

Apoyó David con firmeza.

- Da igual que seáis mis padres, no podéis decidir qué hago con _mi_ vida.

Y definitivamente se desató la tormenta en el piso. Emma discutió con sus padres durante horas, muchas veces dando vueltas y más vueltas a lo mismo, gritándose unos a la otra. La rubia nunca imaginó una escena así, no con ellos, se suponía que eran sus padres y que querían su felicidad, pero ahora querían apartarla de _su familia_, querían romper ese remanso de paz que por fin había encontrado. Cuando se cansó de discutir sin llegar a ninguna parte tan solo salió por la puerta sin importarle la hora que era, dando un sonoro portazo.

.

.

.

Por supuesto fue a casa de Regina, donde la morena la escuchó con atenta preocupación, envolviéndola en sus brazos para consolarla, era la primera discusión verdaderamente fuerte que tenía con sus recién encontrados padres y no le había sentado muy bien a su ánimo. Cuando consiguió calmarla un poco subieron a la habitación y Regina la acostó cariñosamente junto a ella, pero la morena no se durmió hasta que no escuchó la respiración regular de Emma, indicando que por fin había caído en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

Quien no había podido dormir había sido Mary Margaret, estaba segura de que al salir del piso Emma había ido directa a casa de Regina, y la sola idea de imaginarla allí con ella le revolvía las tripas. No podía ser que su más antigua enemiga hubiese conseguido atrapar en sus redes a su hija, no podía ser que al final fuese a conseguir su venganza de esa forma. No iba a permitirlo, dijese lo que dijese Emma.

Así que salió bien temprano de casa y fue directa hacia el lugar a donde todo el mundo iba cuando necesitaba una solución rápida y contundente, a pesar de su precio: la tienda de Gold.

- Así que por fin ha salido a la luz.

Rio Gold cuando Mary Margaret le dijo lo que quería y porque, la mujer le miro molesta.

- ¿Lo sabias?

- Era bastante obvio que las cosas entre ellas terminarían así. Pero además puedo ver el futuro ¿recuerdas? – Rio el hombre. - ¿Estas segura de lo que me pides?

Gold siempre había sabido que Emma acabaría siendo el final feliz de Regina, lo sabía desde el mismo momento en que supo lo que tenía que hacer para reunirse con su hijo.

- Totalmente segura. Quiero algo que las mantenga separadas, no voy a dejar que Regina destruya a mi hija.

- Quizá seas tú quien las destruya a ambas con esto. A lo mejor incluso se quieren de verdad.

Dijo el hombre riéndose un poco, pero Blancanieves estaba decidida, él ya conocía esa mirada, la había visto antes y sabía que nadie podría hacer cambiar de opinión a esa mujer. Se movió tras el mostrador hacia uno de los muchos armaritos que tenía allí, rebuscó un poco y sacó un simple rollo de pergamino que le tendió a Mary Margaret sin llegar a dárselo.

- ¿De verdad estas dispuesta a pagar el precio? – ella asintió con seguridad. – Me deberás un favor, uno de los grandes, y no podrás negarte cuando llegue el momento.

Finalmente puso el pergamino en la mano extendida de la morena, ella ya sabía que Gold le pediría algo difícil, algo que en circunstancias normales jamás habría hecho, pero le daba igual, lo que estaba pensando hacer tampoco era algo que alguna vez se imaginase haciendo. Por un momento pensó que quizá Regina había tenido razón al decirla que su corazón se oscurecería más y más una vez había empezado, pero eso era imposible, lo que iba a hacer iba a hacerlo por amor a su hija, por su propio bien.

- Recita esas palabras, di al final los nombres de las personas que quieras que estén alejadas y por ultimo quema el pergamino.

Fueron las instrucciones de Gold.

- ¿Y ya está?

- Y ya está, no volverán a tocarse.

Mary Margaret apretó el pergamino con fuerza en la mano y salió de la tienda caminando con decisión.

.

.

.

Emma despertó bastante más tranquila de lo que se había acostado, aunque echando en falta el brazo de Regina a su alrededor. La morena ni siquiera estaba en la habitación, pero por la hora que era seguramente estaría abajo, Emma había dormido más de lo previsto, seguramente teniendo en cuenta que ya no tenía que volver a casa temprano para que sus padres no se enteraran de lo que hacía en realidad. Se sentó en la cama estirándose y por un momento casi estuvo triste al pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero se negaba en rotundo a apenarse por ello, ella no había hecho nada malo, cuando todo se calmara un poco iría a aclarar las cosas con sus padres y conseguiría hacerlos entender, estaba segura, después de todo ellos eran los que más publicidad le hacían al verdadero amor y todo eso.

Bajó a la cocina donde Regina ya tenía preparado el desayuno, de hecho lo estaba colocando en una bandeja con una presentación impecable.

- Emma, iba a subirte el desayuno para cuando despertaras.

- Ya lo veo.

Rio la rubia mirando con hambre la bandeja y apoyando los codos en la encimera para empezar a picotear de ella.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Pregunto Regina con cautela recostándose contra el fregadero mirando a Emma comer, la morena se encogió de hombros dando un sorbo a su zumo de piña.

- Mejor. Siento haberme presentado así anoche y haberte montado la escena.

- No digas tonterías, me alegra que supieses que podías contar conmigo.

Emma levantó la vista de su desayuno para sonreírle a la morena con tanta ternura que Regina llegó incluso a sonrojarse un poco, pero le devolvió al sonrisa.

- Henry ya se ha ido a clase ¿no?

Por la hora era donde debía estar, nunca se había despertado tan tarde en casa de Regina, la morena asintió todavía mirándola comer, como si quisiera asegurarse de que se alimentaba en condiciones. Con una risa, Emma empujó ligeramente la bandeja hacia la otra mujer para que se sirviese y Regina apoyo también los codos enfrente de la rubia para picar algo con ella. Emma no parecía querer hablar otra vez de lo que pasó con sus padres así que conversaron sobre otras cosas, cualquier otra cosa, entre ellas existía esa naturalidad que te permite hablar temas profundos con la misma facilidad que temas insustanciales sin que ninguna de la dos cosas te haga sentir incómodo. En algún punto de la conversación las dos fueron a meter la mano en el cuenco de fruta y notaron una especie de calambrazo que las hizo apartar la mano a ambas.

- Aucht, me has dado un calambrazo.

Rio Emma frotándose esa mano con la otra, igual que estaba haciendo Regina.

- ¿Yo? Tú eres la que suelta descargas.

Bromeó la morena. Emma estiró la mano para coger la de la otra mujer con toda la intención de darle un gracioso beso en la zona "dañada", pero solo consiguió que les diese otro calambrazo antes de llegar a tocarse y que volviesen a apartar las manos.

- Vale, eso ya no es normal ¿no?

Preguntó Emma mirando a Regina entre preocupada y confusa, la entendida en magia era la morena así que si pasaba algo ella seguro que lo sabría. La morena extendió la mano lentamente hacia Emma y cuando estaba apenas a unos centímetros de tocarla volvió a sentir la descarga eléctrica apartándola de ella.

- No, no es normal.

Respondió Regina muy seria, mirándose las manos, se acercó a la rubia y una vez más sintió esa descarga eléctrica a lo largo de todo su cuerpo impidiéndola acercarse. Emma se irguió del todo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

Dijo dando un paso hacia Regina que al estar todavía muy cerca solo consiguió que las dos notaran otra vez la descarga echándolas un paso hacia atrás a ambas.

- No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos. A lo mejor deberías empezar por ir a ver a tus padres.

Sugirió Regina de pie a unos pasos de Emma. Parecía que el hecho de saber que no podía tocarla solo aumentaba sus ganas de hacerlo y eso empezaba a frustrarla.

- No creo que ellos…

Intentó defender Emma, aunque tampoco creyó nunca tener una discusión como la que habían tenido, así que se calló a media frase y tan solo asintió.

.

.

.

Emma entró al piso de sus padres poco convencida, después de la pelea de la noche anterior aun no tenía muchas ganas de verlos, pero tenía que confirmar que no habían sido ellos quienes las habían hechizado, o más bien maldecido, a Regina y ella.

Nada más verla entrar su padre soltó el periódico y se levantó del taburete, mirándola como si no se esperase verla tan pronto, pero aliviado por ello.

- Emma, me alegra que estés aquí, nosotros…

- ¿Habéis lanzado algún hechizo sobre Regina y sobre mí?

Preguntó Emma sin dejarle terminar, dispuesta a ir al grano. David abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa de esa acusación.

- Claro que no, nosotros nunca…

Pero el príncipe se cortó a media frase mirando a su mujer, recordando que esa mañana había salido sin dar ninguna explicación y había vuelto con la misma expresión que vio en su cara el día que uso la vela contra Cora. Mary Margaret dio un paso para quedar al lado de David, frente a Emma, y miró a su hija con seriedad.

- Sí, he sido yo. – Confesó. – Pero Emma, lo he hecho por ti, por tu bien. Eres mi hija, no puedo permitir que esa mujer te haga daño.

Tanto David como Emma miraban a Mary Margaret con la boca abierta, su marido con expresión de sorpresa y su hija con una dolorida.

- ¿Tú has hecho esto?

No podía creerlo, no había querido creerlo, pero ahí estaba, su propia madre quería apartarla de la persona que amaba, de la madre de su hijo.

- Deshazlo.

Dijo duramente antes de que Blancanieves pudiese añadir nada más, David aún seguía en estado de shock.

- No puedo deshacerlo, no sé cómo. Y aunque supiese tampoco lo haría. Sé que ahora me odias, pero con el tiempo…

Emma levantó las manos para callarla, mirándola como solo se mira a los seres queridos cuando te han hecho daño.

- Dime que has usado, dime como lo has hecho. Regina y yo encontraremos la forma de arreglarlo.

No lo estaba pidiendo, lo estaba exigiendo. Una vez consiguiese esa información no sabía si después sería capaz de volver a mirar a su madre, o siquiera verla como tal, pero Mary Margaret no dijo una palabra, solo miraba a su hija como suplicando que entendiese que todo lo que había hecho había sido por ella. Por supuesto Emma era incapaz de compartir esa opinión, se giró para salir por la puerta y fue cuando la morena por fin habló.

- No puedes volver con ella, el hechizo no te lo permitirá.

- Si crees que porque no pueda tocarla vas a conseguir que este lejos de ella, estas muy equivocada.

Respondió secamente Emma saliendo por la puerta como la noche anterior, con un enorme portazo.

.

.

.

A Regina no le sorprendió enterarse de que había sido Mary Margaret la causante, y si había sido ella la opción lógica para saber qué tipo de hechizo había usado era ir a la tienda de Gold, proveedor oficial de magia de la ciudad.

- Lo siento Regina, no puedo ayudarte, mis negocios son privados.

Respondió el hombre con una risita cuando las dos mujeres entraron en su tienda y la morena empezó a pedirle respuestas.

- No me vengas con esas Rumpel, me lo debes.

Gold alzó mucho las cejas por la sorpresa, estaba bastante seguro de que él no le debía nada a nadie, solían ser los demás quienes le debían cosas a él.

- Me has estado manipulando toda mi vida. Hacer que enviase a mi madre a través de ese espejo, que aprendiese magia, que lanzase _tu_ maldición…

- _Tú_ creías estar usándome a mí para tus propósitos, te recuerdo que la maldición fue tu venganza. Aunque no parece haberte ido tan mal, tienes un hijo y a la señorita Swan. Blancanieves sigue viva, pero estoy seguro de que eso ya no te consume tanto.

Regina le lanzó una mirada asesina y si no hubiese sido porque Emma trató de ponerle una mano en el hombro para contenerla, llevándose las dos la descarga eléctrica que las apartaba, seguramente se habría lanzado sobre Gold por encima.

- Bueno, puede que ahora eso vuelva a consumirte un poco.

Rio el hombre que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

- De verdad no puedo ayudarte, ese hechizo solo puede deshacerlo quien lo lanzó.

- Pero ella me ha dicho…

Empezó Emma mirándole con desconfianza y manteniéndose lo más cerca de Regina que podía sin correr el peligro de activar esa fuerza que las separaba con algún movimiento.

- Blancanieves no lo sabe, ella me pidió una forma de manteneros separadas, no preguntó cómo romper el hechizo después. Aunque seguramente ella tenía en mente algo más de separación.

Gold volvió a reír para sí mismo, negando un poco con la cabeza por sus ocurrencias.

- Dinos como se deshace, si quieres te deberé un favor, pero dínoslo.

Ofreció la rubia casi a la desesperada.

- No, nos lo dirá sin pedir favores a cambio, estoy segura de que él sacará algo de ello.

Interrumpió Regina antes de que Gold pudiese aceptar la oferta, el hombre la sonrió por lo bien que le conocía.

- Es su corazón, deberá entregarlo para romper el hechizo.

Contó por fin Rumpelstiltskin con una perversa diversión en los ojos. Regina y Emma intercambiaron una mirada.

.

.

.

- No podemos dejar que se saque el corazón para deshacer el hechizo, debe de haber otra forma.

Decía Emma sentada en el coche de Regina mientras la morena conducía de vuelta a la mansión, por suerte el hechizo aun las permitía estar así, aunque Gold les había dicho que la distancia iría creciendo cada vez más.

Regina sabía que no podían sacarle el corazón a Mary Margaret, Emma nunca haría una cosa así ni siquiera aunque la persona en cuestión no hubiese sido su madre. La morena aparcó delante de la casa y se giró en su asiento para mirar a Emma, como había hecho la sheriff. Llevaban todo el día sin tocarse.

- Encontremos la manera.

Dijo Regina conteniendo el impulso de acariciar la mejilla de Emma.

.

.

.

Pero los días pasaban sin que encontraran nada. Regina aplicaba toda la magia que conocía sin conseguir resultados, y como había dicho Gold, cada día crecía un poco más la distancia entre ellas por culpa del hechizo, tenían que tener cuidado incluso de las pequeñas cosas, los pequeños gestos a los que ya se habían acostumbrado: no cruzar sus manos para coger algo cuando estaban comiendo, no tocarse si se pasaban algún objeto, no sentarse más cerca de lo debido la una de la otra…aunque lo que más locas las volvía era a la hora de dormir, como no querían dormir en habitaciones separadas tenían que dormir tumbadas a cierta distancia la una de la otra, y eso si en mitad de la noche no se movían en sueños y acababan demasiado cerca, con la consiguiente descarga. La tercera noche que Regina despertó de golpe al caerse al suelo creyó que ya no iba a soportarlo más. Gritó de frustración poniéndose en pie mientras Emma se levantaba desde el otro lado de la cama.

- ¿Estás bien?

Pregunto la rubia frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

- ¡No! Esto es insufrible Emma, no podemos seguir así ¿Qué pasará cuando ni siquiera podamos estar en la misma habitación?

Gruñó la reina mirando a la rubia desde su extremo de la cama, estaba segura de que en esos momentos sus ojos describían la misma expresión que tenían los de Emma.

- Lo solucionaremos, ya lo veras, solo…que aún no sabemos cómo.

- Yo…yo no…necesito salir de aquí.

Emma contempló como Regina se vestía en medio minuto con lo primero que encontró y salía por la puerta a toda prisa. Minutos después de eso la rubia aún seguía parada en la oscuridad exactamente en el mismo sitio.

Decidió dejarle a Regina un margen para que se calmara, entendía que estuviese furiosa, desesperada, frustrada. Ella se sentía igual, entendía que necesitase alejarse un rato, ella misma había usado ese mismo método muchas veces, el de salir corriendo, solo esperaba que Regina volviese. Porque tenía que volver ¿verdad? No podía abandonarlos, abandonar a Henry, además esa era su casa… ¿no?

Aun así intentó llamarla un millón de veces sin resultados y le mandó otro millón de mensajes que nunca tuvieron respuesta. Henry también intentó llamarla, pero ni a él le cogía el teléfono, y por supuesto no la encontraron por ningún lugar de Storybrooke.

De hecho la morena no dio señales de vida hasta que el cielo volvió a estar bien oscuro. Entró en la casa con expresión de cansancio y un suspiro, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por esa repentina huida. Lo primero que vio nada más subir los pocos escalones de la entrada fue la gran mesa del comedor preparada para la cena y a Emma sentada en la silla que quedaba justo de cara a la puerta, con una solitaria vela consumiéndose ante ella. Nada más ver entrar a Regina se levantó de golpe como si estuviese dispuesta a correr hacia ella, revelando un elegante y sencillo vestido azul.

- Regina, has vuelto.

Había tal alivio en su voz que solo consiguió que la morena se sintiese más avergonzada todavía. Avanzó lentamente hacia la mesa mientras Emma se movía a toda velocidad alrededor del comedor, encendiendo más velas colocadas en un montón de candelabros, Regina le ahorró tiempo encendiéndolas todas con un movimiento de su mano.

- Si, supongo que así es más rápido. – Emma rio nerviosamente y miró a Regina algo insegura. – Espero que no te importe que haya usado tu cocina, quería darte una sorpresa cuando…volvieras.

Por su tono de voz Regina supo que la rubia no había estado muy segura de si iba a volver, se preguntaba cuántas horas habría estado esperándola Emma allí sentada, por lo consumida que estaba la vela que le había hecho compañía, demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Dónde está Henry?

Preguntó Regina que por algún motivo le estaba costando procesar esa "_cita_" sorpresa. La sheriff había ido a la cocina a por la cena que había dejado allí para que no se enfriara y empezó a dejar platos en la mesa.

- Esta noche se queda con Ruby y la abuelita.

Respondió Emma todavía mirando a la morena algo insegura.

- ¿Tú has hecho todo esto?

Volvió a preguntar Regina dando otro paso y agarrándose al respaldo de una silla, observando la mesa perfectamente puesta y los platos con la cena.

- Sé que no es gran cosa, pero…quería…quería cenar contigo a solas.

Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Regina dio un paso hacia ella siguiendo su natural impulso de besarla, pero recordó a tiempo la maldita maldición que les había echado Mary Margaret y se detuvo.

- Me encantaría besarte ahora mismo.

Dijo como única alternativa a darle el beso. Emma sonrió perdiendo esa inseguridad que había tenido desde que Regina entró y señalo la silla al lado de la suya.

- Debería cambiarme…

Murmuró la morena, pero Emma hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, apartando la silla para que se sentase, pero alejándose antes de que lo hiciera recordando también el hechizo. Se sentó en su silla y sirvió los dos platos, Regina se quedó mirando el suyo con el tenedor en la mano, pero sin tocarlo.

- Siento todo esto, entenderé si no puedes soportar la situación más tiempo.

Dijo Emma con la vista baja.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? Pero ¿por qué? tú no has hecho nada.

- No, pero ha sido mi madre, quizá si te hubiese hecho caso y se lo hubiese dicho antes yo misma no se lo habría tomado así y ahora no estaríamos…así.

Alzó una mano hacia Regina, que hizo lo mismo y juntaron las manos todo lo posible hasta que empezaron a notar la quemazón de la magia.

- Tú no tienes nada que sentir, Blancanieves tiene un don especial para…destruir mi felicidad.

Respondió Regina con una risita sin ninguna gracia, empezando a cenar.

- Nunca me has contado…como era tu vida allí.

Dijo Emma con cautela empezando también a cenar. Por supuesto sabia cosas, sobretodo de cuando era la Reina Malvada, a la gente de Storybrooke le encantaba recordar esos momentos, pero nunca había escuchado de labios de Regina como había sido en realidad su historia.

- ¿Te refieres a antes de ser la Reina Malvada? Porque es aparte esta toda escrita en el libro de Henry. – Volvió a reír con amargura. – No hay gran cosa que contar, sabes que mi madre me obligó a casarme con el rey y después acabé siendo la villana que todos conocen.

Explicó Regina con seca sencillez, Emma asintió con la cabeza sin querer preguntar nada más, si la morena no quería hablar de ello no iba a presionarla.

- Ya te he hablado de Daniel, y de cómo Blancanieves contó mi secreto a mi madre y por eso ella lo mató.

Empezó Regina después de un silencio. No hablaba por obligación o compromiso, _de verdad_ quería compartir aquello con Emma, y la rubia la escuchaba atentamente.

- De pequeña Blancanieves era…digamos caprichosa. Supongo que no puede culpársela a ella completamente por eso, su padre le daba todo lo que quería antes incluso de que ella supiese que lo quería y todo el mundo besaba el suelo que pisaba.

Contó la reina volviendo atrás en sus recuerdos para volver a rememorar como eran las cosas entonces.

- Yo no era más que un mueble en el palacio, un adorno más, otro capricho que el rey le había dado a su hija. Pero nadie me veía.

Emma escuchaba en completo silencio, sin querer interrumpir a la mujer que le estaba abriendo las puertas de sí misma para contarle su verdadera historia.

- El rey solo se acordaba de mí…de vez en cuando. Cuando quería…cuando recordaba que yo era su esposa y debía cumplir como tal. La primera vez que…la primera noche que él…

Regina no sabía cómo continuar y de repente Emma supo qué era lo que venía a continuación, habría dado cualquier cosa por poder estrechar a Regina entre sus brazos en ese momento y poder borrar ese recuerdo de su cabeza, o mejor aún de su pasado.

- Era lo que una esposa debía hacer, pero yo nunca…había hecho eso. Nadie me había preparado para ello, pero era lo que se esperaba de mí, y yo sabía que mi madre quería que yo concibiese un pequeño heredero al trono. Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida. Recuerdo que me hizo daño y no fue la única vez, no era muy cuidadoso conmigo…

- Regina, no tienes porque…

Dijo Emma aprovechando que la morena había parado un momento, perdida en sus recuerdos.

- No, no pasa nada. Todo eso ha quedado atrás, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, incluso la que no hemos vivido juntas. Si quieres escucharla.

- Me sentiría muy halagada.

Respondió la rubia extendiendo su mano sobre la mesa muy cerca de la de Regina, el único gesto de apoyo que podía permitirse.

- Él apenas notaba mi presencia, pero aun así siempre quería tenerme vigilada No podía moverme por el palacio sin una escolta, y mucho menos salir de él. Tenía que estar siempre lista y preparada por si el rey o su hija me requerían. Ni que decir tiene que nunca le di ese hijo al rey. Una de las sirvientas de palacio consiguió proporcionarme unas hierbas para impedirlo.

Regina volvió a reír amargamente al recordar sus días en palacio mientras vivía el rey.

- Mary Margaret no sabe nada de esto, ella idolatra a su padre. El mismo hombre que protagonizó mis pesadillas durante mucho tiempo.

Emma envolvió el cuchillo con la servilleta y usó esa improvisada herramienta para acariciar el dorso de la mano de Regina, la morena miró el invento de la otra mujer y rio un poco por la ocurrencia.

- Y cuando consigo encontrar a alguien que me hace feliz…vuelve a entrometerse.

Concluyó la morena con un suspiro que expresaba un cansancio no físico. Se hizo un comodo silencio entre ellas hasta que Regina sonrió mirando el centro de la mesa, donde había un jarrón con flores.

- Has preparado una cena magnifica, hasta has comprado flores.

Dijo con una risita alegre cogiendo una de las flores de largo tallo y pétalos blancos.

- No estaba segura de sí ibas a volver.

Confesó Emma con un hilo de voz, y en ese momento Regina habría sido capaz de darse a sí misma de puñetazos por hacerle eso a la rubia, por hacerla pensar que ella también la había abandonado, como tantas otras personas.

- Da igual cuantos ataques de rabia me den, nunca me iré, por mucho que llegue a separarnos esta maldición. – Rozó el pómulo de Emma con la flor. – Quiero ser la razón por la que no vuelvas a tener miedo de estar sola nunca más.

Dijo mirándola a los ojos para transmitirle toda la sinceridad de sus palabras. Emma sonrió un poquito inclinándose hacia el toque de la flor.

- Ni siquiera sé si puedes sentir esto.

Murmuró la morena, la otra mujer cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese pequeño no-contacto.

- Supongo que no va contra las normas del hechizo, en realidad no te estoy tocando.

Añadió Regina apartando la flor. Emma abrió los ojos y clavo la mirada en la otra mujer.

- Pues a mí me parece que sí.

Dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y anhelo en los ojos.

- Ven aquí.

Susurró Regina tan bajito que apenas fue un sonido. Emma la siguió hasta el salón, donde tiraron los cojines del sofá sobre la alfombra y se sentaron allí, la rubia tan cerca cómo podía de la alcaldesa, que pasó suavemente la flor por su mejilla, haciendo que volviese a cerrar los ojos por ese contacto. Regina no podía apartar la vista de ella mientras movía los pétalos para que acariciaran esos labios que ella no podía tocar. Emma suspiró con deseo insatisfecho, acariciando ella la flor con la mejilla antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a la mujer frente a ella, cogió la flor para cambiarla de manos rozando las oscuras cejas con los pétalos, descendiendo suavemente por la nariz, pasando por los labios hasta llegar al cuello. Regina soltó de golpe el aire que había estado conteniendo sin saberlo.

Sin apartar la vista de la otra mujer, Emma se quitó la ropa y Regina la imitó, volviendo a coger la flor para acariciar primero un brazo y luego el otro pasando por él pecho, la rubia acarició los pétalos con los dedos, quitándole la flor de nuevo, rodeando a Regina, pidiéndola que se tumbara y haciendo descender la flor por su espalda, por la curva de su cintura. La morena se abrazó a la camiseta que Emma había dejado allí, hundiendo la cara en ella para callar un suspiro de deseo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sintiendo cada movimiento de los pétalos por su cuerpo como si fuesen los dedos de la Salvadora, sus labios. Emma la hizo girar tan solo usando la flor y recorrió desde el ombligo al cuello dejando caer suaves pétalos sobre el pecho de la morena, acariciando su estómago, subiendo por sus piernas y volviendo a bajar por ellas. Sopló uno de los pétalos sobre su vientre hasta que se enganchó bajo la ropa interior. Regina arqueó la espalda, mordiéndose el labio con un leve gemido. Emma seguía soplando pétalos a lo largo de su cuerpo sin llegar a tocarla nunca, mientras la respiración de la reina se aceleraba. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse allí la de la rubia, tan cerca cómo les permitía la maldición, al mismo tiempo que seguía inspeccionando el cuerpo de Regina tan solo con una planta. La morena cerró los ojos y gimió con una sonrisa de placer. Emma retrocedió hasta quedar de rodillas a los pies de Regina, con lo que quedaba de la flor en la mano e inspirando profundamente.

- No debería haber hecho eso ¿verdad?

Preguntó la morena abriendo los ojos para mirar a Emma con una sonrisa culpable. La rubia tragó saliva, recorriendo el cuerpo de Regina con los ojos. Sonrió un poquito, trazando círculos con el borde de la flor alrededor del ombligo de la mujer aun tumbada, se tumbó también a su lado, acariciándole el cuello con los pétalos hasta llegar a los labios, dejándolos allí un segundo con un toque suave.

- Buenas noches.

Susurro apoyándose en un codo. Regina cogió la flor para trazar el ovalo de la cara de Emma, dejando los pétalos finalmente en la barbilla.

- Buenas noches.

Respondió besando los pétalos que luego posó en los labios de la rubia con una tierna sonrisa, tumbándose de lado para quedarse mirándola. Emma descansó la cabeza a su lado, ambas incapaces de cerrar los ojos aun.

.

.

.

Después de esa noche lo llevaban un poco mejor, habían aprendido una forma de "_tocarse_" que aunque no fuese suficiente tendría que bastarles de momento. O al menos parecía que lo llevaban mejor, porque Regina estaba cada día más angustiada, centímetro a centímetro la distancia no dejaba de agrandarse entre ellas, en lo que al principio habían sido apenas unos centímetros ahora habría cabido la cabeza de Henry, y la morena no podía soportar ver ese distanciamiento obligado, llegaría un momento en el que no podrían estar ni siquiera en la misma calle sin que la magia las separase a la fuerza, pero por más que buscaba no había nada. Nada. La única que podía deshacerlo era Mary Margaret, pero eso era algo que nunca pasaría, no solo porque la propia Blancanieves se negaría en rotundo a ello, sino porque Emma nunca lo permitiría. Había sujetado el cuerpo de Daniel cuando su madre le mató y ahora, una vez más Regina sentía como la felicidad se escapaba entre sus manos sin poder evitarlo y ni siquiera podía abrazar a Emma como despedida. No podía soportarlo, pero no iba a volver a salir corriendo como la otra vez, así que le dijo a su familia que salía a recoger unas manzanas para una tarta y se escapó al jardín, donde Emma la encontró bajo el manzano llorando abrazada a sus rodillas.

- Regina…

Llamó la rubia en tono suave, acercándose a ella, la morena apartó la mirada secándose rápidamente las lágrimas y tratando de fingir una sonrisa para la otra mujer que no convencía a nadie.

- Emma, vuelve dentro, estaré con vosotros en un momento.

Dijo en un intento aparentar normalidad, Emma la miró con tristeza.

- Esta situación te está destrozando ¿verdad?

- No, no, estoy bien. No pasa nada.

La rubia seguía acercándose a ella y Regina vio claramente como frunció el ceño con una cara de concentración que no la gusto nada, si seguía acercándose la magia las lanzaría a las dos en direcciones opuestas, pero al llegar al límite del hechizo ninguna fuerza empujó a Regina, aunque Emma tampoco pudo seguir avanzando. Cuando la morena notó la magia de la otra mujer presionando con el campo energía que las separaba supo lo que estaba haciendo, Emma trataba de atravesarlo a fuerza de voluntad mágica, algo que ni siquiera Regina había conseguido. Vio como la rubia alzaba las manos como para empujar la pared mágica entre ellas sin que esta pareciese moverse ni un poco, pero un humillo blanco empezó a salir de las manos de Emma, que primero se pusieron rojas y luego empezaron a salirle ampollas y a quemársele la piel.

- ¡Emma, para!

Gritó la morena poniéndose de pie sin poder acercarse a la Salvadora, que no parecía tener ninguna intención de parar, con una mueca de dolor, aunque cada vez tenía las manos más quemadas. Regina llamó a gritos a Henry que llegó corriendo y al ver lo que estaba haciendo Emma se echó sobre ella agarrándola de la cintura para apartarla del límite del hechizo. La rubia se dejó caer sobre la hierba mirándose las manos quemadas como si le hubiesen fallado.

- ¿Está bien?

Preguntó Regina desde detrás de Henry, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la rubia.

- Si, se ha quemado las manos, pero la llevare a que la curen.

Respondió Henry cogiendo las manos de Emma para verlas más de cerca, la rubia las aparto de un tirón, se levantó como pudo y salió del jardín caminando con rabia.

- Ve con ella.

Dijo Regina a su hijo, que asintió y salió detrás de una de sus madres mientras la otra salía por la puerta trasera del jardín con la misma furia con la que acababa de marcharse Emma.

.

.

.

No se molestó ni en llamar a la puerta, la abrió con un empujón mágico entrando como una pesadilla en el piso de los padres de Emma, buscó a Mary Margaret con la mirada y la localizo en la zona del dormitorio, con un movimiento de su mano, Blancanieves notó como el aire dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones, se llevó las manos al cuello. David trató de golpearla con una silla, pero moviendo su otra mano le lanzó al otro lado del piso sin dejar de caminar hacia su presa. Apretó más la magia alrededor del cuello de Mary Margaret antes de tirarla contra una pared soltando la asfixia. La morena de pelo más corto tosió en el suelo, recuperando el aliento.

- Aléjate de mi esposa.

Gritó David volviendo a lanzarse contra ella, Regina le tiró junto a Mary Margaret. Los dos se levantaron bajo la furiosa mirada de la reina.

- Por culpa de _tu esposa_ tu hija acaba de abrasarse las manos. Por culpa de _tu esposa_ tu hija apenas duerme por las noches. – Emma no se lo había dicho, claro, pero teniendo en cuenta que Regina tampoco dormía gran cosa, se había dado cuenta.- _Tu esposa_ ha echado una maldición sobre tu hija que no la permite acercarse a mi, pero lo único que consigue es que reciba descargas mágicas todo el día.

- Si te alejaras de ella eso no pasaría.

Se defendió Mary Margaret a quien David sujetó para que no atacase a Regina.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a sus manos?

Preguntó él, preocupado.

- Ha intentado derribar la barrera, lo que es imposible, y la magia le ha quemado las manos, le ha levantado la piel hasta hacerlas sangrar.

Le respondió a David, pero miraba a Mary Margaret con odio.

- Aléjate de mi hija y eso no volverá a pasar. Si de verdad te importa algo, harás eso por ella.

Dijo Blancanieves levantando la barbilla para mirar a la otra morena con altivez.

- No puedo. ¿Crees que no lo he pensado, que si me voy le haría las cosas más fáciles? Pero no puedo, podría irme lejos y al final acabaría volviendo a ella, lo sé, no tengo la fuerza para apartarme de ella. – Confesó Regina con voz rota, cerrando los ojos como si se avergonzara de su propia debilidad. – Además la he prometido que nunca me iré, no permitiré que vuelva a estar sola.

- Fue por tu culpa por lo que estuvo sola los primeros 28 años de su vida.

Acusó David que aun sujetaba a Mary Margaret.

- No fui yo quien la metió en un armario. De todos modos no hace falta que me hagas sentir culpable, yo lo hago muy bien por mí misma.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo con desesperación y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina como si no acabase de atacar a los dueños de la casa.

- Pero no podéis estar juntas, ni siquiera puedes tocarla.

Le recordó Mary Margaret con cierto tono de triunfo.

- Lo sé. Y no me importa. Incluso aunque tenga que pasar mi vida tan solo viéndola de lejos, sin poder ni tocarla ni sentir su respiración por las mañanas…me da igual, no voy a dejarla, deberías hacerte a la idea. Emma es lo mejor que me ha pasado en…es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Se levantó del taburete con los hombros caídos, todo lo contrario de cómo había entrado.

- Tan solo quería que supieses que si querías vengarte de mí por todos los años pasados, lo has conseguido. Has conseguido herirme _una vez más_ de esa forma, y alguien más ha vuelto a pagar también por ello, esta vez ha sido tu hija.

Dijo para terminar, mirando a Mary Margaret antes de salir por la puerta que todavía seguía abierta.

.

.

.

Henry había llevado a Emma al hospital donde le habían vendado las manos, pero para Regina eso no fue suficiente así que le dio a su hijo un frasquito con una poción blanca que curó las manos de la rubia. Emma permanecía callada, habían pasado tres días desde que intentase destruir la barrera con su magia y ahora tenían que sentarse cada una en un extremo del sofá si no querían que la magia las apartase de forma brusca, por lo que la Salvadora se sentía totalmente inútil, por más que Regina se lo negase.

- Emma, ni siquiera mi magia puede contra esta maldición. Da igual si nunca conseguimos romperla, aunque tenga que observarte desde el otro lado del mundo yo seguiré contigo.

Los ojos verdes se humedecieron en parte por esas palabras y en parte por la desesperación de la situación, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, y no podía pedirle a Regina que viviese toda la vida así. La morena una vez le dijo que la peor maldición posible era no tener a nadie, pero Emma sabia ahora que eso no era verdad, la peor maldición posible era esa, tener a alguien y no poder estar juntos, tenerla tan cerca que podría inclinarse y besarla, y sin embargo ser incapaz de hacerlo.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono, era David, no había vuelto a intentar llamarla desde los primeros días, a fuerza de que ella ignorase sus llamadas y visitas. Cogió el teléfono más por curiosidad que otra cosa.

- Emma, creo que tu madre ha ido a ver a Gold, sospecho que va a hacer una locura. Sé que estas enfadada con ella, pero no puedes dejarla…

No fue capaz de terminar la frase. Emma notaba el pánico en la voz de su padre, así que él sabía lo que tenía que hacer Mary Margaret para romper la maldición. Por un momento, por un divino segundo deseó que lo hiciese, que desapareciese ese maldito hechizo y poder volver a tocar a Regina. Pero no podía dejar morir a su madre, _no quería_ dejar morir a su madre.

.

.

.

Regina y ella fueron en coches diferentes hasta la tienda de Gold. David estaba en la puerta intentando abrirla sin éxito, fue Regina quien la abrió con su magia. Lo primero que vieron nada más entrar fue la mano de Gold dentro del pecho de Mary Margaret.

- ¡Bastardo!

Gritó David fuera de sí, pero al ver caer a su mujer corrió a sostenerla en vez de atacar a Rumpelstiltskin.

El dueño de la tienda se giró con tranquilidad y volvió tras el mostrador.

- Intenté disuadirla, pero insistía en que quería deshacer el hechizo, incluso me pidió que os pidiese perdón.

Dijo mirando a Emma y Regina con el corazón de Blancanieves en la mano. La rubia inclinada sobre su madre y su padre, y la otra mujer aun en la entrada de la tienda.

- No podemos dejarla morir.

Dijo Emma mirando a Regina, ambas compartieron la misma mirada de dolor.

- Devuelve ese corazón a su sitio Gold.

Ordenó la morena apartando la mirada de Emma, si no, sabía que no podría hacer lo correcto.

- Es inútil, ella ya ha pronunciado el contra hechizo, no hay vuelta atrás, solo queda estrujar el corazón.

Respondió el hombre señalando una vela recién apagada.

- Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

Suplicó Emma, pero no a Gold, sino a Regina, con lágrimas en los ojos. Daba igual lo que Mary Margaret hubiese hecho, no podía dejar morir a su madre.

- Mi corazón. – Dijo de pronto David que no había apartado la mirada de su mujer. – Úsalo.

- Entonces morirás tú.

Respondió Regina con un chasquido molesto.

- Me da igual.

- No.

Susurró Emma prácticamente sin voz, solo moviendo los labios, no podía perder a un padre en vez de a otro.

- Podría…usar el tuyo para los dos. Si funciona usaríais el mismo corazón, pero nunca se ha hecho. Podría salir mal.

Sugirió Regina poco convencida, si no funcionaba Mary Margaret moriría igual y además habría matado a David.

- Hazlo.

Dijo el príncipe muy convencido, Emma se apartó cuando Regina se acercó y hundió la mano en el pecho de su padre. Por extraño que pareciese esa imagen no la espanto, al contrario la dio esperanzas. Sacó el corazón de David y lo partió en dos causando una mueca de dolor en la cara del hombre antes de meter un trozo en cada uno de ellos, justo en el momento en que Gold aplastaba el corazón de Mary Margaret. Los otros tres contenían el aliento mirando a Blancanieves, esperando algún signo de vida. Después de un tiempo que pareció eterno, la mujer abrió los ojos con una profunda bocanada de aire, llevándose una mano al pecho con lágrimas en los ojos. David abrazó a su mujer, Regina soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo antes de volverse a mirar a Emma, que la miraba a ella. Extendió la mano con cautela, acercándola lentamente hacia la morena, cuando pudo posarla sobre su hombro sin que pasase nada agarró ese hombro con fuerza y la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla como si le fuese la vida en ello. Regina le devolvió el abrazo, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello de Emma, con una mano en su rubia cabeza y la otra agarrada hecha un puño en su chaqueta. Emma le cubrió la cara de besos igual que habría bebido un sediento, antes de besarla por fin, con sus padres y Gold como testigos. Las dos se perdieron en ese beso, abandonándose por completo la una en la otra, cuando por fin se separaron Emma sujetó la cara de Regina con ambas manos y la observo con absoluta adoración, exactamente la misma expresión que tenía la morena, que acariciaba el cuello de Emma como queriendo memorizar ese tacto para siempre.

Ya de pie, David y Mary Margaret se aclararon la garganta para llamar su atención, como si temiese que intentasen separarlas otra vez Emma se a abrazó al costado de Regina.

- Yo…quería….puede que me equivocase sobre…vosotras.

Dijo Mary Margaret mirándolas a ambas aun sin que le gustase lo que veía.

- Creo que deberíamos hablar. Los cuatro.

Propuso David.

- Yo también lo creo. Pero mañana. O pasado, no sé. Cuando consiga despegarme de ella.

Contestó Emma todavía abrazada a Regina. Mary Margaret contuvo su mueca de disgusto todo lo que pudo y asintió con la cabeza, deseando salir de allí y dejar de verlas abrazadas, pero antes de irse David le soltó un buen puñetazo a Gold que le lanzó contra la pared tras el mostrador. Cuando el hombre pudo recomponerse un poco, Emma le dio un puñetazo más brutal que el de su padre y salió también por la puerta. Regina miró a Gold con una fría ceja alzada y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia antes de marcharse también y reunirse con Emma que la esperaba con la mano extendida, preparada para que la cogiese.


	14. Chapter 14 Halloween

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**Cualquier idea para un shot podéis mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Este se me ha ocurrido hace un momento, por Halloween, así que tampoco esta muy pensado, ha sido espontaneó jajaja X)**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 14: Halloween.**_

Emma y Henry llevaban un rato esperando y empezaban a impacientarse, estaban en la entrada de la gran mansión esperando a que Regina quisiese bajar de una vez para poder irse. Era la noche de Halloween e iban a pedir caramelos en familia, Henry iba todo vestido de negro y se había maquillado la cara como si fuese una calavera, si Emma no hubiese sabido que era su hijo ni siquiera le habría reconocido; ella por su parte iba vestida de caballero blanco, una de las ventajas de vivir en Storybrooke rodeada de cuentos de hadas era que no le había costado mucho encontrar una armadura más o menos creíble que Regina se había tomado la libertad de volver blanca y hacerle en el pecho el relieve de un cisne con corona, había dicho que así haría juego con su disfraz, aunque Emma aun no sabía que disfraz seria ese, pero el suyo de caballero blanco con cisne incluido le había encantado, aunque su madre habría preferido que se pusiese algún vestido de princesa o algo así.

- ¡Mamá, si no bajas ya yo me voy!

Gritó Henry impaciente, él había quedado con sus amigos más tarde, que era cuando de verdad empezaría su noche de Halloween. Escucharon un grito desde la planta de arriba sin saber que era exactamente lo que decía, y unos minutos después Regina apareció en lo alto de la escalera.

- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es meterte sola en uno de estos?

Gruñó la morena señalando su disfraz, uno de sus gloriosos trajes de Reina Malvada. El ceño fruncido por las prisas desde luego completaba la imagen, pero la morena deshizo esa ilusión al sonreír cuando vio la cara de Emma, que la miraba desde abajo totalmente embobada. Regina recogió un poco su vestido para no pisarlo y bajo las escaleras como toda una reina.

- Henry, no vas a juego con nosotras.

Dijo con decepción al llegar abajo y ver el disfraz de su hijo, el chico giró los ojos.

- Ni siquiera sé cómo me habéis convencido para ir con vosotras, soy demasiado mayor para pedir caramelos con mis madres.

Respondió bajando las escaleras de la entrada, aunque las dos mujeres sabían que al que más ilusión le hacia esa salida familiar era a él.

- Cierra la boca.

Murmuró Regina al pasar junto a Emma para salir también, la rubia todavía seguía mirándola con la boca abierta, recorriendo su disfraz de arriba abajo. Desde luego ahora entendía lo de su disfraz.

- Como tu caballero blanco no pienso dejar que nadie se te acerque esta noche.

Dijo con una sonrisita dando un paso hacia la reina para agarrarla de la cintura, pero la voz gruñona de su hijo desde la calle las interrumpió.

- ¿Vamos o no? Tenemos solo una hora.

Las dos mujeres rieron y salieron detrás de Henry.

.

.

.

A Emma le hacía gracia ver la reacción de la gente de Storybrooke cuando veían caminando por las calles a la Reina Malvada, sobre todo cuando Regina se metía del todo en su papel y ponía su mejor cara de villana cada vez que llamaban a una puerta para que las diesen caramelos. Aún no habían encontrado a nadie que no temblase al abrir y ver en su puerta a la Reina Malvada, una de las veces incluso habían vuelto a cerrar la puerta con un portazo y un grito asustado, habían tenido que volver a llamar y les abrieron de nuevo con la cara roja de la vergüenza. Cuando acabasen de pedir caramelos con Henry ellas irían a Granny's, donde la abuelita había organizado un pequeño concurso de disfraces y Emma ya tenía muy claro quién iba a ganarlo.

- No debería divertirme tanto ver como se asustan al verte ¿verdad?

Pregunto Emma caminando con Regina detrás de su hijo hacia la siguiente casa. La morena rio, entrelazando el brazo en el de su caballero de falsa armadura.

- En cierto modo ayuda a mi ego saber que aún tengo ese efecto.

Respondió acariciando la mejilla de Emma con la nariz, haciendo una adorable mueca.

- Jo mamá, así te cargas la imagen de Reina Malvada.

Dijo Henry que justo se había girado a mirarlas. Sus dos madres rieron sin soltarse del brazo, o al menos no hasta que llamaron a la siguiente casa, por supuesto.

.

.

.

La hora pasó y ellos tres seguían pidiendo caramelos, se suponía que Henry había quedado, pero si él no lo mencionaba ellas tampoco. Su hijo se había cruzado con amigos y compañeros, disfrutando con secreto orgullo cuando se quedaban impresionados con los disfraces de Emma y Regina, sobre todo con el de la reina, la rubia estaba impresionante con su traje, pero todos en esa ciudad tenían muy grabada en la memoria la imagen de la Reina Malvada del Bosque Encantado.

- Espero que aunque les impresione el traje sepan que es solo un disfraz.

Dijo Henry después de saludar a dos compañeros de clase que solo se habían parado a intercambiar un par de palabras con él sin dejar de lanzar miradas nerviosas a Regina, incluso cuando la morena apenas les había prestado atención demasiado ocupada bromeando sobre algo con Emma. Viéndolas de la mano y sonriendo como lo estaba haciendo, Henry no entendía que era lo que ponía tan nerviosa a la gente. Un poco más tarde, inevitablemente el móvil del chico sonó cuando sus amigos le reclamaron.

- Primero hay que ir a casa de tus abuelos.

Le recordó Emma antes de que él pudiese responder, así que quedo con sus amigos en que se reuniría con ellos un rato después y se dirigieron los tres al apartamento de los Encantadores. Incluso ellos se quedaron impresionados al ver el traje de Regina, seguramente recordando tiempos no tan felices, Mary Margaret incluso apretó más al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos en un instinto por protegerlo. Emma y Henry se echaron a reír

- Creo que ya sabemos quién va a ganar el concurso.

Comentó Mary Margaret ya totalmente relajada acercándose a saludar a su hija y nieto con un beso, libertad que aun no tenía con Regina, a quien sonrió cariñosamente. David estaba admirando la armadura de Emma impresionado de que no fuese autentica, incluso la espada que colgaba de su costado parecía real. Ellos no iban a hacer _truco o trato_ porque el bebé era aún demasiado pequeño para ello, así que se habían quedado en casa para repartir caramelos. Cada vez que llamaban a la puerta Mary Margaret se ponía un sombrero de bruja y David una capa negra, no era gran cosa, pero mantenían la imagen propia de la fiesta.

Estuvieron poco rato con ellos, Henry se despidió con descuido por las prisas de reunirse con sus amigos y las mujeres caminaron tranquilamente de la mano hacia la cafetería.

- Espera, espera. Déjame entrar primero y cederte el paso para que entres toda Reina Malvada. Si consigues que al menos uno escupa la bebida del susto cocinare yo durante un mes.

Propuso Emma con una sonrisa que a Regina le recordaba las que Henry ponía de pequeño cuando había hecho alguna travesura.

- Se supone que debes de ofrecerme algo bueno si gano.

Bromeó Regina. La rubia giró los ojos con una risita.

- Vale, yo arreglaré el jardín durante una semana.

- Me gusta encargarme del jardín.

Volvió a negar la morena divertida, las dos paradas frente a Granny's cogidas de la mano.

- Seré tu esclava todo mes.

Propuso otra vez Emma.

- Ya lo eres, querida.

Rio Regina alzando una ceja, la rubia entrecerró los ojos apretando los labios para contener una sonrisa.

- Tendrás el control del mando hasta que acabe este mes.

- Hecho.

Accedió finalmente la morena, Emma sonrió contenta y se inclinó para darle un rápido beso a la reina antes de soltarla y subir las escaleras hasta la puerta, cuando Regina estuvo preparada detrás de ella, abrió la puerta con serio gesto de caballero consiguiendo que toda la cafetería se girase para mirar quien entraba. El sitio estaba bastante lleno, con todo el mundo disfrazado, algunos la saludaron amistosamente con la mano, pero ella no respondió, metida en su papel se apartó a un lado, dejando la puerta abierta para que entrase Regina, o más bien la Reina Malvada en todo su esplendor. Algunos de los que estaban más cerca de la puerta dieron un paso atrás, se escuchó el gritito contenido de un hombre, dos personas escupieron la bebida, uno de ellos incluso por la nariz y una de las camareras casi vuelca la bandeja. No se recompusieron hasta que Emma se echó a reír y Regina sonrió viendo reír a la rubia.

- Has estado genial.

Dijo dándola un beso en la mejilla y esperando a que entrase del todo para cerrar la puerta. La vedad era que no podía culparles de esa reacción, si no hubiese conocido a Regina como la conocía, ella misma se habría asustado al verla entrar, realmente había parecido que iba a comerse vivos a sus hijos.

- Esto tenemos que contárselo a Henry.

Añadió por lo bajo mientras buscaban algún lugar donde sentarse, aun con algunos clientes apartándose del paso de la reina.

.

.

.

Pasaron un rato agradable allí, hablando con la gente, o al menos con los que se atrevían a acercarse a Regina, pero en general lo pasaron bien tan solo estando allí la una con la otra. La morena había conseguido sentarse con comodidad en uno de los taburetes a pesar de su vestido y tenía la espalda apoyada en la barra con la Salvadora frente a ella, un brazo apoyado en la barra a cada lado de Regina y la cabeza inclinada hacia la de la reina hablando en voz baja. Eran una imagen curiosa para el resto de clientes que las veían allí, frente con frente, como cualquier pareja feliz y enamorada, aunque ya se hubiesen acostumbrado a verlas juntas, impactaba cuando Regina llevaba su traje de Reina Malvada. La abuelita se aclaró la garganta y todos la prestaron atención, incluidas Emma y Regina que giraron la cabeza para mirarla sin cambiar de posición.

- Iba a anunciar al ganador…o más bien la _ganadora_…del concurso de disfraces, pero no sé si cambiar de opinión porque no da la misma impresión cuando se está haciendo carantoñas con la sheriff.

Dijo la dueña de la cafetería mirando a la pareja con cariño. Emma y Regina rieron y se separaron un poco.

- Este año participan también el garaje de Tillman y el supermercado.

Añadió la abuelita sacando de su delantal tres vales atados con un vistoso lazo de regalo cuando la rubia se acercó a recoger el premio de Regina como buen caballero al servicio de su reina.

- Genial, al escarabajo le hace falta una puesta a punto.

Dijo Emma mirando los vales, uno para el garaje, otro para una compra gratis en el supermercado y otro de desayunos gratis en Granny's durante una semana. La finalidad real del concurso de disfraces no era ganar el premio, si no tener una excusa para poder disfrazarse y pasarlo bien esa noche.

- Si no me equivoco, han dicho que he ganado yo.

Respondió Regina estirando la mano para coger los vales cuando la rubia estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

- ¡Venga ya! tu coche está perfecto y siempre dices que el escarabajo esta echo un desastre.

Se quejó Emma con su mejor cara de cachorrito, haciendo reír a Regina, que claramente había hablado en broma, todos allí sabían que la morena no usaría los vales para sí misma, tenía una familia con quien compartirlos.

.

.

.

Volvieron a casa cuando se cansaron de la fiesta de Granny's, o más bien cuando Emma no pudo soportar seguir teniendo las manos quietas ante la visión del escote de la Reina Malvada.

Dieron un paseo hasta la mansión observando gente disfrazada que aún seguía pidiendo caramelos, a ellas mismas les tocaría ahora su ronda de abrir la puerta a todo un desfile de disfraces, Regina tenia listo junto a la puerta un gran bol lleno de golosinas y una enorme bolsa al lado para cuando se terminaran. Aún quedaban algunas familias pidiendo caramelos, los padres se asustaban más que los mismos niños cuando veían abrir a la Reina Malvada, pero las sonrisas de Regina a los más pequeños deshacían pronto esa imagen. Una de las pocas que no se asustó tanto al ver aparecer a Regina tras la puerta fue Ashley, con su joven marido y su hijita con un gracioso vestido del monstruo de Frankenstein.

- Si la viese Whale.

Rio Regina cogiendo a la niña en brazos y ofreciéndole una piruleta de colores que la pequeña cogió enseguida con ojos golosos.

- Vamos hacia su casa.

Respondió Ashley riendo también cuando la reina le devolvió a su hija.

Siguieron pasando unas pocas familias más, niños por su cuenta y cuando se hizo más tarde, adolescentes vestidos más macabramente que los más jóvenes, aunque eran ellos que se asustaban cuando Regina abría con su cara de despellejar aldeanos.

- Nunca he despellejado aldeanos.

Se quejó la morena cuando Emma le dijo eso después de cerrar la puerta al último grupo de adolescentes que se había presentado, acabándose por fin las reservas de caramelos de la casa. La rubia improviso un rápido cartel de "_a la Reina no le quedan caramelos_" y lo colgó por fuera de la puerta.

- Cualquiera diría que no quieres que nos molesten.

Rio Regina nada más Emma volvió a cerrar, apoyando a la rubia contra la puerta y besándola antes de darla tiempo a responder.

- ¿Sueles hacer esto con todos tus caballeros, Majestad?

Preguntó el caballero blanco sonriendo contra la boca de la reina y mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior.

- Aaaammm…sí.

Respondió la morena con un encogimiento de hombros, Emma echó la cabeza hacia atrás mirándola con una ceja fruncida.

- Es una broma, idiota.

Rio la reina al ver la cara de la otra mujer.

- Más te vale, o tendré que empezar a acabar con todos los que fueron tus soldados.

Bromeó Emma agarrándola por la cintura y apartándose de la puerta mientras besaba a Regina subiendo las escaleras de la entrada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos hasta que vuelva Henry?

Consiguió preguntar la morena entre beso y beso, cada uno más ardiente que el anterior.

- Le he dicho que puede pasar la noche fuera, volverá después de desayunar con sus amigos.

Respondió Emma empezando a morder el cuello de Regina, la morena se apartó de ella para mirarla con cierto reproche.

- Aunque nos cueste aceptarlo Henry ya no es un niño. Y yo de verdad _necesito_ poder tenerte desnuda toda la noche, en todas las habitaciones de la casa.

El reproche desapareció de la cara de la reina con esas palabras, sustituido con una lujuriosa sonrisa, lanzándose otra vez sobre los labios de Emma, buscando como empezar a quitarle la armadura.

- ¿Cómo demonios te quito esto?

Preguntó frustrada después de varios intentos, Emma se quitó la parte de los brazos soltando dos hebillas que había en los hombros, luego se llevó una mano al costado del disfraz y soltó dos cierres que había allí, la parte de arriba de la armadura se soltó y calló de lado, dejándola solo con la parte de abajo y una camiseta de tirantes bajo la cual Regina metió rápidamente las manos para quitársela, luego localizó un cierre en la parte derecha de la cintura y le quitó también la parte de abajo del disfraz. Emma miró a la todavía completamente vestida Regina de abajo arriba.

- No sé si quiero quitártelo.

La morena la besó con pasión, inspeccionando cada rincón de su boca con la lengua, una y otra vez durante largos minutos, antes de volver a apartarse de la rubia.

- Si quiero quitártelo.

Rectifico Emma buscando de donde tenía que tirar para que cayera el vestido. Regina le indicó un lazo justo al borde de su escote, la rubia sonrió y aprovecho para hundir la cabeza allí y desanudar el lazo con los dientes, tirando de las cuerdas del corsé de la espalda con dedos hábiles.

- ¿Por qué habitación quieres empezar?

Preguntó Regina con la respiración entrecortada y el vestido en el suelo del vestíbulo junto a las piezas de armadura, Emma levantó la cabeza de su pecho.

- ¿Esto cuenta cómo habitación?

- Estamos en la entrada.

La rubia mordisqueó su mandíbula desde la oreja a la barbilla.

- A mí me vale.

- ¿Y si alguien nos escucha?

Dijo la morena con una sonrisa que demostraba lo poco que a ella le importaba eso.

- Estamos en Halloween, a nadie le extrañaran unos cuantos gritos. Incluso si no son precisamente de miedo.

Rio Emma apoyando a Regina contra el primer mueble que encontró con un salvaje beso y levantándole las piernas para que las abrazase a sus caderas.


	15. Chapter 15 True Love

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**Cualquier idea para un shot podéis mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Este es super cortito, es una simple escena que se me vino a la mente después de ver un montaje que hay en tumblr de Regina en su mausoleo con el vestido rojo y Emma inclinada ante ella con un vestido negro, seguro que algun sabéis cual digo xD**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 15: True Love.**_

Regina volvió a escuchar pasos bajando por las escaleras y resopló con resignación, parecía que no había forma de dejarle claras las cosas a Robin, el ladrón no podía seguir persiguiéndola, tenía que recordar de una vez porque amaba a Marian y llegados a ese punto casi estaba dispuesta a ayudarle ella misma a conseguirlo.

- Robin, tienes que parar de…

Empezó, pero se detuvo al ver quien había bajado.

- No soy Robin, siento decepcionarte.

Dijo Emma con una incómoda sonrisa, sin saber muy bien cómo moverse ahora que estaba allí. Llevaba el pelo suelto que parecía aún más rubio gracias al vestido negro que se había puesto, Regina no pudo evitar pensar que la Salvadora estaba realmente arrebatadora.

- No es ninguna decepción, casi es un alivio.

Respondió la morena con una risita, dejando el libro de cuentos a un lado para prestarle toda su atención a Emma.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Preguntó. Emma miró a su alrededor nerviosamente, agitando un poco las manos.

- No exactamente.

Dijo al fin, consiguiendo mirar a la otra mujer, que no entendía nada.

- Yo he venido porque…quería…bueno, no sé exactamente lo que quería, pero necesitaba…necesito…esto…veras…yo…

Emma no dejaba de tartamudear divagando sin llegar a decir nada.

- Emma, respira, no entiendo nada.

Cortó Regina, la rubia paró de hablar y cogió aire, como si se tomase como una orden lo de respirar, y luego redujo el espacio entre ella y la morena en dos rápidos pasos, quedando frente a Regina con una extraña mirada de decisión que empezaba a inquietar a la reina.

- Tengo que decirte algo.

- Entonces dímelo.

- No estoy con Hook.

La boca de Regina formó un pequeño "_oh_" mudo casi de sorpresa, por cómo iba vestida la rubia pensaba que iría o vendría de una cita. Curiosamente esa información le provoco un inexplicable sentimiento de alegría.

- Llevo un tiempo queriendo decirte esto. En realidad no sabía si decírtelo o dejarlo correr, ya he intentado lo segundo así que supongo que ahora solo queda decírtelo.

Regina la observaba con curiosidad sin tener ni idea de que era lo que le pasaba a Emma, a quien no recordaba haber visto tan nerviosa antes.

- No estoy con Hook, no puedo estar con él, no _quiero_ estar con él, y es por una sencilla razón. – Emma miró a Regina y toda su tensión pareció evaporarse de repente. – Y es que te quiero _a ti_.

Dijo con voz suave, aunque para Regina fue como si lo hubiese gritado, las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza buscando un lugar donde poder encajarse para ser comprendidas, porque no podía ser que acabase de escuchar lo que creía haber escuchado. Emma se inclinó ante ella, poniendo ambas manos en su regazo y mirándola desde abajo.

- Sé que no me correspondes y que probablemente no quieras escucharlo, sobre todo después de que básicamente por mi culpa has perdido a Robin. – Continuó Emma, que ahora parecía incapaz de callarse. – Sé que no te merezco, y que la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera me soportas, pero a lo largo de estos años he llegado a conocerte Regina, quisiéramos alguna de las dos o no. He llegado a conocerte y a saber cómo eres, y me encanta la mujer que he descubierto. Me he enamorado de ella incluso cuando peleábamos.

Regina seguía sin decir nada, no era capaz, no sabía que decir, todavía seguía procesado información.

- Una vez me dijiste que todo el mundo te ve como la Reina Malvada, pero para mí nunca has sido ella, ni siquiera ahora después de haberte visto en el pasado. – Emma sentía la necesidad de llenar ese silencio. – Eres Regina, una mujer fuerte, poderosa, pero con una infinita capacidad de amar, capaz de cosas asombrosas. _Eres la madre de mi hijo._ Y aunque sé que tu no sientes lo mismo, quería que lo supieses, que no solo le importas a Henry, que no solo él te quiere, no estás sola. Y que aunque no va a ser conmigo, no dejare de luchar por tu final feliz.

Mantuvo la mirada de Regina un momento más antes de empezar a levantarse para marcharse, pero la morena la agarró las muñecas obligándola a quedarse donde estaba.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

Fue lo único que consiguió decir.

- No lo sé, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta al principio. Puede que un año, puede que dos…teniendo en cuenta que todo parece estar planeado de alguna forma puede que antes incluso de que a mis padres se les ocurriese tener hijos.

Respondió Emma con una risita nerviosa, ahora quería salir de allí para no escuchar el inevitable rechazo que sabía que iba a recibir.

- Entonces creo que te ahorrare algo de trabajo, señorita Swan. – Emma bajo un poco la cabeza, cerrando los ojos al oír esas palabras, anticipando el golpe. – No hace falta que luches más por mi final feliz.

Emma levantó la cabeza para protestar, pero Regina inclinó la suya para callarla con un simple beso, notado complacida como la rubia se movía un poco hacia delante en busca de más cuando se separó. Regina no podía creerse lo que Emma acababa de decirle, algo que ella había creído imposible por tanto tiempo que había decido probar suerte con quien se suponía su verdadero amor para olvidar a esa irritante rubia.

- Pero tu verdadero amor…

Empezó Emma, volviendo a ser callada igual que antes por la reina.

- ¿A quién le importa el verdadero amor mientras tú me ames verdaderamente? - Dijo Regina con expresión divertida, haciendo reír a la mujer que seguía frente a ella. – Yo creo mi propio destino ¿recuerdas?

La rubia se incorporó un poco para poder sujetar la cara de Regina entre sus manos, mirándola como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo.

- ¿De verdad estas diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

- Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

- Nunca he hablado tan enserio.

Respondió Emma, justo lo que Regina quería escuchar, sonrió y atrajo a la Salvadora hacia sí para poder besarla de nuevo.


	16. Chapter 16 Pepito

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**Cualquier idea para un shot podéis mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Uno de los shots mas, por así decirlo, "estupidos" que he escrito es este jajaj ay digo estúpido por lo ligero del argumento jajaja se me ocurrió viendo la foto de Lana con Pepito el chihuahua jajaja**

**Eta noche intentare subir también otro capitulo de "_That's a start_" ^_^**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 16: Pepito.**_

Emma dejo las bolsas de la compra en la cocina extrañada de no escuchar a Henry ni a Regina en la casa, lo normal era que su hijo viniese a cotillear las bolsas y Regina a comprobar que no faltase nada, pero ninguno había salido a recibirla. Extrañada subió al piso de arriba donde tampoco se escuchaba nada, se asomó a la habitación de Henry y estaba vacía, se asomó a la habitación que compartía con Regina y allí había…no se lo podía creer, había _algo_ tumbado en su cama, una cosa diminuta y marrón durmiendo a los pies de la cama, se acercó lentamente sin creerse que eso fuese un perro, y más aun preguntándose qué hacia allí. La pequeña cosa marrón seguía durmiendo sin importarle que Emma le estuviese observando, y entonces fue cuando la rubia por fin escucho alguna señal de vida de su familia, se asomó a la ventana y estaban los dos en el jardín.

- Regina, hay una rata durmiendo en nuestra cama.

Dijo nada más bajó ella también al jardín, la morena la miró como si al principio no tuviese ni idea de lo que la hablaba, luego rodó los ojos.

- No es una rata, es Pepito, y espero que no le hayas despertado.

Respondió acercándose a Emma para saludarla con un beso.

- ¿Pepito? ¿Quieres decir que no está ahí de casualidad?

Regina la miró con cierto reproche por el comentario.

- No hables así de mi perro. – Henry se aclaró intencionadamente la garganta.- _nuestro_ perro.

Rectifico la morena haciendo reír a su hijo.

- Eso no es un perro, es…es diminuto.

- Siempre pensé que te gustaría tener un perro.

Comentó Regina sentándose en la mesa del jardín donde estaba tomando algo con su hijo, Emma se sentó también y se sirvió un poco de té frio.

- Sí, claro que quiero, nunca he dicho nada porque pensaba que tu no, pero cuando me imaginaba con perro creía que seria, no sé…un labrador, o un pastor alemán, o un rottweiler…

Regina levantó las cejas riendo.

- ¿Un rottweiler? ¿Y quién iba a poder con esa máquina? Pepito es adorable, ya lo veras.

Emma miró a Henry en busca de un poco de apoyo.

- Yo al principio pensaba como tú, pero mamá tiene razón, Pepito es genial, hemos estado jugando con él toda la mañana hasta que se ha cansado.

Respondió el chico dejando a la rubia sin aliados.

- Lo he cogido del refugio de animales, David me ha dicho que nadie lo quería, estaba tan triste…y cuando me vio se puso tan contento, moviendo la cola como un loco, no iba a permitirme que le dejase allí. Me recordó un poco a ti.- Argumentó Regina riendo un poco al ver la expresión de Emma por la comparación. - No querrás que lo devuelva ¿verdad?

Añadió mirando a la rubia con una mirada a la que sabía que no podría resistirse, Henry se la unió poniendo exactamente la misma cara.

- Claro que no, pero es que es…tan pequeño.

- En cuanto se despierte tú también te enamoraras de él.

Aseguró Regina convencida palmeándole el dorso de la mano a la otra mujer con una risita.

.

.

.

Pepito adoraba totalmente a Regina, iba siempre pegado a sus pies o se quedaba sentado observándola embelesado, ladrando de alegría cuando la veía y buscando jugar constantemente con ella. Y Regina también adoraba al perro, siempre tenía un momento para darle algo de cariño o jugar con él, Emma empezaba a pensar que le dedicaba más tiempo al chihuahua que a ella, sobre todo porque por las noches el perro dormía a los pies de la reina y parecía acaparar todas las carantoñas de Regina. Lo cierto era que cuando la morena no estaba el perro también la perseguía a ella para que jugase, pero no era lo mismo, y en cuanto aparecía Regina corría enseguida hacia ella.

Aprovechando una tarde que el perro estaba en el jardín jugando con Henry, se acurrucó en el sofá alrededor de Regina de una manera que habría envidiado cualquier manta, dándola besos por el cuello y haciendo reír a la morena.

- Creo que alguien esta juguetona.

Rio Regina soltando la copa de vino que tenía en la mano en la mesa frente al sofá.

- Estaba acordándome… - Decía Emma empezando a desabrochar botones de la camisa para besarle las clavículas.- de cuando viajé al pasado y te vi vestida de Reina. – Siguió bajando los besos hasta el pecho de la morena.- y del escote que tenía el vestido.

Terminó de hablar riendo contra la piel de Regina, que también rio y cogió la cara de Emma para subirla a su altura y poder besarla.

- Mi madre me dijo que siempre vestías así, y que llevabas además unos peinados súper complicados. ¿Cuánto tardabas en vestirte por la mañana?

Bromeó la Salvadora dejando rápidos y cortos besos en los labios de la otra mujer.

- Te recuerdo que era la reina y tenía sirvientes.

- Debe de ser duro no tenerlos ahora ¿no?

Rio Emma en tono burlón, Regina hizo un vago gesto con la mano como pidiéndole que le acercase la copa de vino y la rubia se estiró a por ella.

- Yo creo que los sigo teniendo.

Respondió la morena con una pícara sonrisa dando un elegante sorbo al vino, Emma giró los ojos con una risita dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Regina volvió a dejar la copa y la besó otra vez.

- Espero que no a todos se lo agradecieras así.

Dijo la rubia terminando de desabrochar la camisa para poder recorrer ese torso a sus anchas con las manos. Regina volvió a atraerla hacia si en un beso mucho más apasionado y hambriento, pero justo cuando la cosa parecía que empezaba a subir de temperatura, escucharon un ladrido y una cosa pequeña y peluda saltó sobre ellas apañándoselas para meterse entre medias y lamer la cara de Regina, que rio incorporándose ya abrochándose la camisa rápidamente antes de que llegase Henry. Emma resopló con fastidio sentándose en el sofá cruzando los brazos molesta, Regina se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla mientras con una mano acariciaba al perro.

- No te enfades con Pepito.

.

.

.

La Salvadora no sabía cómo Regina la había convencido para que sacase ella al perro, pero sospechaba que era un intento de que Pepito y ella estrechasen lazos. Paró en Granny's y se sentó en las mesas de la terraza a la espera de que saliese alguien a atenderla, que fue lo que hizo Ruby cuando no llevaba ni cinco minutos sentada.

- Hola Pepito, buenos días.

Dijo la camarera inclinándose ante el perro y poniéndole caras graciosas.

- No puedo tocarte, estoy trabajando. – El perro la miraba agitando a cola y ladrando alegremente. – Bueno, qué más da, puedo lavarme.

Cedió sin mucho esfuerzo la morena cogiendo al perro en brazos, Emma soltó la correa para que no le molestase.

- Genial, tú también prefieres al perro.

Gruñó la rubia hacia su amiga, Ruby rio un poco acariciando a Pepito bajo la barbilla.

- ¿No te gusta Pepito? Si es adorable.

- A ti te gusta todo lo que tenga cuatro patas y ladre.

Ruby le dio una patadita a Emma que no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

- No tengo nada en contra del perro, tengo algo en contra de como acapara a Regina.

Dijo al final la rubia mirando como la camarera seguía haciéndole carantoñas al perro.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Pregunto Ruby con una risita y una ceja alzada.

- Deja al perro y traerme mi desayuno de una vez.

Respondió Emma riendo, la camarera dejo al perro en el regazo de la rubia y volvió a la cafetería a prepararle su pedido de siempre. El perrito ladró a la sheriff moviendo el rabo y apoyo las patitas en su pecho para intentar lamerle la barbilla.

.

.

.

Una hora después seguía sentada en Granny's hablando con Belle, que también había ido a desayunar y se había sentado con ella.

- Emma ¿dónde está Pepito?

Preguntó Ruby saliendo a rellenarles las tazas de café. La rubia miró a sus pies, donde hasta hacia un momento había estado tumbado el perro. Se levantó de un de un salto llamando al chihuahua.

- No te preocupes no puede estar muy lejos.

Intentó calmarla Belle llamando también al perro.

- No lo entiendes, Regina adora a ese ratón, si le pierdo va a matarme. Ruby ¿sabes por donde se ha ido?

Preguntó Emma si dejar de escanear la calle con la mirada, pidiendo ayuda a los sentidos lobunos de su amiga.

- Hacia la derecha, puedo pedirle un descanso a la abuelita si quieres.

Se ofreció la camarera, pero Emma negó con la cabeza, poniéndola unos cuantos billetes en la mano para pagar su desayuno y el de Belle antes de salir corriendo hacia la derecha.

.

.

.

Se pasó todo el día buscando al perro por toda la ciudad, incluso llegó a meterse en el bosque por si Pepito estaba allí y nada, así que finalmente volvió a casa por la noche abatida y cansada, esperando la ira de Regina, pero nada más abrir la puerta escuchó un agudo ladrido y una bolita de pelo vino a recibirla con alegría.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Preguntó Regina a la rubia llegando detrás del perro, Emma se agachó y cogió al chihuahua como si no pudiese creer que estuviese allí después de haber estado todo el día buscándole.

- Pepito ha vuelto esta mañana solo, pensaba que vendrías detrás de él, pero no has aparecido.

Dijo la morena, Emma dejó al perro en el suelo y rio nerviosamente antes de contarle que se había pasado todo el día buscando al perro porque pensaba que se había perdido.

- La primera vez que sacas al perro sola y lo pierdes.

No había enfado en la voz de Regina, sentada de lado en el sofá con las piernas sobre las de Emma.

- Estaba hablando con Belle, y es tan pequeño que no me di ni cuenta. De verdad que lo siento. - Se disculpó la rubia que ahora se sentía estúpida por no haber buscado allí en primer lugar. – Pero al menos ahora sabemos que puede volver solo a casa.

Añadió en un intento de arreglar un poco las cosas, Regina levantó una ceja y Emma se encogió de hombros.

- Oye Emma, si de verdad no quieres al perro…

Empezó Regina, pero la otra mujer la cortó.

- Claro que quiero al perro, ahora somos amigos, ¿verdad, ratón?

Dijo mirando al perro que como siempre estaba sentado cerca de Regina, Emma se palmeo los muslos y el perro saltó quedándose sentado sobre los pies de la morena.

- Se llama _Pepito_.

Aclaró Regina en la oreja de Emma, mordiéndosela un poco de forma juguetona. La rubia giró la cara y la besó, lo que provocó un ladrido de Pepito que corrió por las piernas de la morena hasta pegarse a su estómago.

- Lo único que me molesta es que piense que eres solo suya.

Dijo Emma con una risita de resignación apoyando su frente en la de Regina, que cogió al perro y lo bajó al suelo para poder besar a la rubia tranquilamente.

- ¿Estás celosa de un perro?

Bromeó la morena acariciando el labio superior de Emma con la lengua.

- ¿Debería?

Preguntó a su vez la rubia abrazando la cintura de Regina para pegarla más a su cuerpo, besándola el cuello.

- Absolutamente no.

Respondió la morena sin poder dejar de reírse.

.

.

.

Esa noche a Pepito le sorprendió encontrarse la habitación del dormitorio cerrada, ladró sin conseguir que le abrieran, así que entró en la habitación de Henry y se tumbó en su cama, el chico le miró extrañado.

- Pepito ¿por qué no estás en la habitación de…? _Oh_.

Se sonrojó de pronto al imaginarse la respuesta, o más bien al no querer imaginársela, volvió a ponerse los cascos y subió aún más el volumen para darle intimidad a sus madres sin tener que escuchar nada por casualidad.


	17. Chapter 17 Runaways

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**Cualquier idea para un shot podéis mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Este es una petición que tenia en uno de los comentarios :) hay otra petición sobre Guardianes de la Galaxia, aun no he visto la película, pero en cuanto la vea veré que se me ocurre ^_^!**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 17: Runaways.**_

Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador habían conseguido derrocar al rey George después de una encarnizada guerra y al fin era dueños de su reino, en cuanto se corrió la noticia, mucha gente huyó del antiguo reino de Blancanieves para refugiarse en el nuevo del yugo de la Reina Malvada, con lo que las fuerzas de la perversa reina habían menguado y habían conseguido aislarla en su reino, pero aun no podían vencerla, era demasiado poderosa y ese poder residía en sí misma y no en la gente que tuviese a su alrededor. No habían conseguido entrar en su reino, donde la reina seguía ejerciendo su poder y seguramente planeando un contraataque. Así que los recién coronados reyes contrataron los servicios de un famoso cazarrecompensas de quien habían oído hablar, la sorpresa fue cuando en vez de un fornido caballero se presentó ante ellos una rubia mujer joven, vestía pantalones, botas y una sencilla chaqueta de cuero negro sobre una camisa blanca, lo más destacable de su atuendo era un pequeño cisne de plata que llevaba colgado al cuello.

- ¿Tú eres el cazarrecompensas?

Pregunto el Príncipe David con serias dudas de que fuese la persona correcta.

- No, soy _la_ cazarrecompensas. Pero sí, soy a quien habéis pedido.

David iba a decir algo más, pero su esposa le detuvo.

- Bien, bienvenida a nuestro reino, necesitamos encomendarte una misión.

- No acepto misiones, acepto trabajos.

Corrigió la mujer a quien nunca le había gustado esa manera tan pomposa de hablar que tenían los nobles.

- Por supuesto te pagaremos encantados si cumples lo que tenemos que pedirte.

Dijo Blancanieves con una formal sonrisa, la cazarrecompensas se llevó las manos a las caderas a la espera de escuchar que era lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Has oído hablar de la Reina Malvada?

La rubia se echó a reír.

- ¿Hay alguien que no haya oído sobre ella?

Blancanieves y David parecían un poco molestos por la actitud de la mujer, pero no dijeron nada, después de todo necesitaban sus servicios.

- Queremos que vayas a su reino y nos la traigas.

Ordeno David que quería a esa mujer fuera de su vista cuanto antes.

- ¿Y ya está? Tenéis todo un ejército ¿qué os impide hacerlo vosotros?

Miró a los soldados que había en la sala, algunos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

- Es poderosa, nos es imposible acercarnos a ella.

Admitió David intentando mantener su real compostura ante ese golpe a su orgullo.

- Bien, cuanto más poderosa sea más se llenaran mis bolsillos.

La rubia parecía muy segura de sí misma.

- ¿De verdad te crees capaz de realizar lo que nuestros soldados no han podido?

Pregunto el príncipe con cierto sarcasmo.

- Desde luego vosotros debéis creer que sí o no me habríais hecho llamar.

Respondió la mujer inclinándose un poco hacia delante como si quisiese hablarles en tono confidencial aunque estaban a unos metros de distancia.

- Me pagareis la mitad ahora y la otra mitad cuando os la entregue. Pero, por curiosidad ¿qué pensáis hacerle?

- Justicia.

Respondió otra de las personas que estaban en la sala, la rubia asintió, entendía perfectamente que su "justicia" seria ejecutarla, pero eso no era asunto suyo.

- Podrás llevarte todos los hombres que quieras.

Dijo Blancanieves.

- No necesito hombres, siempre lo entorpecen todo. Me basto sola.

David hizo una señal a uno de los hombres que había firme detrás suyo y el hombre camino hacia Emma con paso militar.

- Él te dará las instrucciones necesarias y la primera mitad de la recompensa.

- Espera, antes de irte supongo que tendrás nombre.

Intervino Mary Margaret antes de que la mujer se fuese.

- Emma. – Respondió con una sonrisa de lado, y señalo su colgante. - Swan.

.

.

.

Emma se puso en marcha al día siguiente con las primeras luces de la mañana, montaba un caballo blanco y no llevaba más armas a la vista que una espada, aunque llevaba dos puñales en las botas, un pequeño cuchillo a la espalda en la parte interior de la chaqueta y otra espada corta en una de las bolsas de viaje.

El camino hasta el reino de la Reina Malvada era largo y para su suerte, solitario, tardó días en llegar a las afueras del reino y esa noche se alojó en una de sus posadas, con la vista en el gran castillo que se alzaba amenazante sobre la ciudad, pensando. No podía simplemente entrar y llevarse a la reina, si lo que había oído sobre ella era cierto, tendría suerte si la mataba en el acto en vez de hacerla prisionera, así que se le tendría que ocurrir un plan mejor.

La parte fácil fue entrar en el castillo disfrazada de simple doncella, nadie parecía notar la cara nueva entre ellos, y haciéndole ojitos a un par de soldados consiguió colarse en algunas zonas cercanas a las habitaciones de la reina, pero llegar hasta la propia Reina parecía imposible. Quitar de en medio a los soldados que la protegían seria bien sencillo, pero enfrentarse a la magia negra no. Se había cruzado antes con magia en sus trabajos, pero ninguna como la de la Reina Malvada. Usando todas sus habilidades y dejando K.O a dos guardias, consiguió llegar al dormitorio de la reina, que por suerte en ese momento no estaba allí, así que se escondió lo mejor que supo en la amplia estancia y esperó. Por suerte poco tiempo, porque la reina llegó al poco rato y parecía bastante enfadada, esperó hasta tenerla cerca y saltó sobre ella. Por supuesto sin resultado. La reina esquivó el ataque y lanzó a Emma a través de toda la habitación contra la pared. La rubia se levantó todavía viendo lucecitas delante de sus ojos y lanzó uno de los puñales, que su presa detuvo con un simple gesto de la mano, parando también con facilidad el segundo puñal que venía detrás.

- Regina, he oído…

Emma saltó sobre el hombre que acababa de entrar y sacando el cuchillo de su espalda lo puso en su garganta. Una parte de ella sabía que eso era una estupidez, la reina solo se quitaría de en medio al intruso y luego se encargaría de ella, pero no pasó. La reina se detuvo en seco con lo que parecía verdadera preocupación en los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Preguntó a la rubia con un rabioso siseo. Emma por fin podía mirarla con detenimiento. La mujer tenía una larga melena morena recogida con un elegante peinado, y un vestido que fácilmente podría valer más que lo que a Emma le pagaban por capturarla. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue su cara, era joven, más de lo que esperaba, con unos ojos marrones que desde luego destilaban ira, pero no vio autentica maldad en ellos. Emma tenia facilidad para saber cómo era una persona de un primer vistazo, y con la reina…era incapaz de adivinar como era, pero no veía la despiadada maldad de la que tanto había escuchado, quizá porque había detenido su ataque cuando ese hombre canoso estuvo en peligro. Se preguntaba porque, pero eso tampoco era asunto suyo.

- Vengo por orden de la reina Blancanieves y el rey David para llevarte prisionera ante la justicia.

El hombre que tenia de rehén se movió tratando de escapar y murmuró un "_no_" a la reina, que frunció los labios con rabia.

- Nunca conseguirás atraparme, deberías marcharte ahora que aun puedes.

Respondió la morena entre dientes. Emma apretó un poco más el cuchillo sobre la garganta del hombre y como esperaba la Reina pareció preocuparse más. Era extraño, pero desde luego ventajoso.

- Creo que no eres tu quien hace las reglas ahora mismo. Vendrás conmigo y soltare a este hombre, o…

Hizo el amago de cortarle el cuello y la morena la detuvo con un grito, por supuesto no pensaba matar a ese hombre, ella no se dedicaba a eso, pero la reina no necesitaba saberlo.

- Iré contigo, pero deja que se vaya.

Emma rio un poco, con sarcástica diversión.

- ¿Crees que soy estúpida? En cuanto le suelte me prenderas fuego chasqueando los dedos o algo así. – Rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos con la mano que no tenía el cuchillo y sacó unas esposas de pesados grilletes. – Ponte esto.

Ordenó tirándoselas a la reina que las cogió al vuelo con el ceño fruncido.

- Te quitara la magia.

Explicó Emma aunque había quedado bastante claro.

- No lo hagas Regina.

Dijo el hombre que con el cuchillo contra su garganta. La reina le miró con cierta tristeza y se puso las esposas con resignación. Emma no podía creerse que esa mujer fuese a renunciar a su reino, a todo su poder, y fuese a dejarse capturar, por la vida de un solo hombre. Incluso llegó a pensar que quizá se había equivocado de presa y esa no era la famosa Reina Malvada, pero tenía que ser ella, Emma nunca fallaba. La reina se quedó allí de pie, vencida pero amenazante, negándose a perder su orgullo. Emma dejó inconsciente a su rehén de un golpe y se acercó con cautela a la reina que miraba al hombre en el suelo.

- Solo esta inconsciente, vivirá. – Tranquilizó Emma cogiéndola del codo para salir de allí. - ¿Tienes alguna preferencia por el color de tu caballo?

Bromeó la rubia con una risita victoriosa, la Reina gruñó y la miró como si quisiese abrirle la garganta con los dientes.

.

.

.

Consiguieron salir del castillo sin ningún incidente, sobre todo porque la reina estaba más dispuesta a colaborar de lo que Emma había esperado. Montó a la morena en un caballo marrón que parecía resistente y ató las cuerdas a la silla de su propio caballo, y llevando así a su prisionera salió del castillo.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre? – Preguntó Emma después de unas silenciosas horas de viaje, pero la reina no respondió. – Al que dejé inconsciente.

Especificó girando la cabeza para mirar a su prisionera, que hizo una mueca de disgusto y siguió sin responder.

- Debía de ser alguien importante para que te dejases atrapar.

Seguía la rubia inmune al silencio de su acompañante.

- Venga, si me cuentas algo de ti yo te contare algo de mí, así el viaje será menos aburrido.

Volvió a girar la cabeza con una sonrisa que la reina respondió con una mirada asesina. Emma pensó que seguramente a la morena no la preocupaba mucho hacer al viaje divertido teniendo en cuenta cuál sería su destino al acabarlo.

- Él te llamó Regina, ¿no? – Solo respondió la respiración del caballo que llevaba detrás. – Sí, estoy segura de que te llamó Regina. Es un nombre bonito, yo soy Emma.

- Tú eres irritante.

Respondió Regina con los dientes apretados por la rabia y haciendo reír a la rubia.

- Al menos he conseguido que hables.

Por lo general no tenía problema con viajar en silencio con sus encargos, pero había algo en esa mujer que despertaba su curiosidad, una parte de ella quería entenderla, quería saber porque se había dejado atrapar por aquel hombre, pero no consiguió sacarle una palabra más en el resto del camino. Pagó una habitación de dos camas en la posada de una ciudad y ató a Regina de manera que pudiese acomodarse sin escapar.

- ¿Estás cómoda?

Preguntó más como acto reflejo que otra cosa, la reina tensó las cadenas con un brusco movimiento y giró en su cama para darle la espalda, su cena aún seguía intacta en la mesa.

- Nos espera un largo viaje, deberías comer.

Aconsejó Emma con un bostezo apagando la vela y metiéndose en su propia cama.

.

.

.

La rubia despertó fresca como una manzana, pero la reina no tenía tan buen aspecto, seguramente porque se había pasado la mitad de la noche intentando usar su magia sin conseguirlo y la otra mitad intentando liberarse sin conseguirlo tampoco, algo que Emma descubrió al despertarse un par de veces por el ruido sin preocuparse en detenerla, sabia de sobra que no conseguiría ninguna de las dos cosas, hacía años que nadie se la escapaba, por algo era la mejor.

Volvió a montar a la Regina en su caballo y ella en el suyo y continuaron su camino.

- ¿Por qué te llaman la Reina Malvada?

Preguntó Emma otra vez intentando conseguir algo de conversación, para su sorpresa escuchó detrás de ella una seca e irónica risita, se giró con una ceja alzada.

- ¿No has oído las historias?

Respondió Regina mirándola como si tuviese algún tipo de deficiencia.

- Claro que sí, pero son solo un lado de la historia, yo quiero saber tu versión. Tengo curiosidad en saber porque lo hacías.

La reina volvió a quedarse callada, pero esta vez por la sorpresa, era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba su versión, su lado de la historia, era la primera vez que alguien se interesaba en saber sus motivos en vez de asumir que la parió el demonio y punto.

- Tendrás que quedarte con la curiosidad.

Respondió por fin con su tono seco habitual. Emma la miró y entrecerró los ojos con una peligrosa mirada divertida y tiró de las riendas del caballo de Regina para que cabalgase a su lado.

- ¿Sabes que eres muy interesante?

Preguntó con una risita, Regina cabalgaba erguida en el caballo como toda una reina a pesar de los grilletes.

- Por supuesto.

Respondió levantando aún más la barbilla con soberbia.

- ¿No te gustaría que alguien supiese tu versión?

- Como si eso fuese a cambiar algo.

- Puede que sí, no lo sabrás si no lo pruebas.

Regina finalmente miró a la rubia con la amenaza escrita en los ojos.

- No conseguirás nada de mí.

- Ya lo veremos.

Dijo Emma con una risita. Siguieron cabalgando algunas horas en silencio hasta que un grupo de hombres les salió al paso, Emma detuvo los caballos y miró al grupo con el ceño fruncido, por sus pintas no parecían querer nada bueno.

- Tenemos un poco de prisa.

Dijo la rubia endureciendo su expresión, los hombres ni siquiera la miraban a ella, todos tenían la mirada clavaba en Regina.

- Entonces nos encantara quitarte esa carga para que no te entorpezca.

Dijo uno de ellos con un pesado garrote apoyado en el hombro, dando unos pasos hacia el caballo de la morena. Emma desenvainó la espada dejando la punta apuntando al pecho del hombre.

- No hará falta, bastará con que os quitéis del camino.

Por supuesto no se quitaron del camino, en vez de eso empezaron a rodearlas agitando algunas improvisadas armas.

- Es la reina, sin duda.

Dijo uno de ellos moviéndose hacia Regina, que los miraba a todos como si fuesen algo que ni siquiera querría pisar para no mancharse las botas.

- Bajadla de ahí.

Ordenó otro, Emma colocó su espada delante de la reina para impedir que nadie se acercase.

- No vais a tocar a esta mujer.

- Tiene que pagar por sus crímenes.

Gruñó alguien a sus espaldas.

- La llevo a ello.

- No, tiene que sufrir como nos ha hecho sufrir a los demás.

- Aparta las manos si no quieres que te las corte.

Amenazó la rubia a uno de los hombres que se había acercado más de la cuenta a la reina.

- ¿Acaso estas a su servicio? Eres uno de sus sirvientes ¿o qué?

- Ahora mismo soy la persona encargada de protegerla.

Regina la miró sorprendida por esa respuesta, pero no tuvo tiempo a hacer mucho más porque uno de los hombres intentó saltar sobre ella, por suerte Emma fue más rápida y de un rápido movimiento le hirió en un costado, no para matarte, pero si para dejarle retorciéndose en el suelo.

- Agárrate bien.

Dijo Emma poniendo las manos de Regina firmes en el pomo de la montura. La reina casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que la rubia pusiese a los dos caballos al galope, estirando una pierna para tumbar de una patada a uno de los hombres que intentó pararlas, los otros se apartaron al ver que dos caballos se les venían encima. Emma no dejó descansar a los caballos hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos y desmontó para ayudar a bajar a Regina.

- ¿Estás bien?

Regina se apartó de ella bruscamente, buscando un árbol en el que apoyarse.

- Era la única manera de salir de allí sin matarlos a todos o sin que ellos nos mataran.

Se excusó la rubia sin que la reina supiese porque, era su prisionera, no le debía ninguna explicación, pero ya que estaba tan dispuesta a darlas iba a aprovecharlo.

- ¿Y porque no has dejado que me cogieran? Da igual que me maten aquí que en un castillo.

Dijo la morena amargamente.

- Te llevo ante la justicia.

Regina rio con sarcasmo por estas palabras.

- ¿Y qué tipo de justicia crees que me espera? ¿Una absolución? ¿Una cómoda celda? Espero que recuerdes esta conversación cuando mi cabeza este clavada en una pica.

Emma hizo una mueca de disgusto sin querer imaginarse su cabeza en una pica.

- ¿Y qué es eso de que tú me proteges? Soy tu prisionera.

- Me encargaron atraparte y llevarte ante los reyes, así que hasta que estés allí yo te protegeré, no voy a dejar que te pase nada en el camino.

Explicó la rubia sacando algunas mantas de las alforjas de los caballos y extendiéndolas en el lugar más resguardado que encontró. Regina volvió a quedarse sin palabras, no recordaba la última vez que alguien la había protegido, fuese por el motivo que fuese. Emma se acercó a ella para apartarla del árbol y ayudarla a sentarse en las mantas con más cuidado del que esperaba, luego la rubia se encargó de encender un fuego y calentar algo de comida.

- Bebe algo.

Dijo pasándole un odre de agua a la reina, que lo cogió con sus manos encadenadas en un acto reflejo, sorprendida por ese tipo de preocupación. Era verdad que estaba esposada y que la llevaba ante Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador para que la condenaran, pero aun así era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la trataban con tanta atención y cuidado.

- Era mi padre.

Dijo Regina varias horas después, ya había anochecido y ambas estaban sentadas junto al fuego terminando lo que había sido su cena. Emma la miró sin comprender.

- Aquel hombre del castillo, al que le pusiste el cuchillo en la garganta. Era mi padre.

Aclaró la morena, y enseguida vio el entendimiento en la cara de la otra mujer.

- Pensé que sería tu sirviente personal o algo así, como entró sin más en tu habitación… Vaya, no pensé que…

- ¿Tuviese padre? ¿O al menos uno sin cuernos?

Terminó la reina con cierta diversión, casi estaba disfrutando de la obvia incomodidad de la rubia.

- No pensé que quisieses a alguien.

Corrigió Emma sin pensar, pero al momento se dio cuenta de que seguramente a la reina no le gustase escuchar cosas así.

- Bueno, no quería decir… Claro que puedes querer a alguien, todo el mundo quiere a alguien. Solo que con las historias que corren…pero es normal que quieras a tu padre.

Regina rio un poquito por lo rápido que había hablado la otra mujer en su prisa por corregir sus propias palabras.

- No te preocupes, querida, no me has ofendido. Soy la Reina Malvada y la Reina Malvada no tiene corazón.

- Pero debes de tenerlo si te has dejado atrapar para que no le haga daño a tu padre.

Dijo Emma mirándola con curiosidad. Era casi extraño ver que era una persona como todas las demás, con las historias que corrían sobre esa mujer una se esperaría encontrarse de todo menos con una mujer de carne y hueso, y menos con una mujer que no pareciese malvada en absoluto, por mucho que lo intentaba Emma solo veía una persona más, una que había cometido grandes atrocidades, pero una persona al fin y al cabo. Regina no respondió, tan solo se encogió de hombros recogiendo de su plato las últimas migas de la cena para comérselas, la rubia le pasó su cena aun sin terminar.

- No me lo voy a acabar.

Dijo como única explicación, después de dudar un momento Regina cogió el plato con un movimiento de cabeza como agradecimiento. Emma entendía que tuviese hambre, no había comido hasta ese día desde que habían salido del castillo.

- Parece que te conmueve mi relación con mi padre, supongo que tú tienes una muy buena relación con el tuyo. Seguro que es el padre más cariñoso del mundo ¿no? Y esa espada seguro que es suya.

Comento Regina con cierto tono burlón señalando la espada que la rubia tenia apoyada a su lado. Emma se echó a reír con ganas.

- ¿De mi padre? No, para nada. Esta espada la he pagado yo a costa de trabajar duro, está hecha con el mejor acero de todas las tierras y lleva un encantamiento que repele la magia.

Contesto la rubia mirando con orgullo su espada, había trabajado mucho por ella.

- Así que papaíto no pudo darle a su princesa una buena espada.

Se burló la reina.

- Papaíto no pudo darme nada porque no hay papaíto. – Regina la miró con el ceño un poco fruncido sin terminar de comprender. – Me abandonaron al nacer, viví en una casa de acogida hasta que fui lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarme sola y me escapé.

Explicó Emma con un encogimiento de hombros. La morena la observó por un momento, Emma no sabía si iba a burlarse de ella o no.

- Así que te has hecho a ti misma.

Dijo por fin la reina con un tono de comprensión que sorprendió a las dos.

- Como tú, si no me equivoco.

Contestó la rubia devolviéndola la mirada. Por un momento solo se escuchó el sonido del fuego mientras se miraban.

- Duerme.

Dijo Emma después de un rato, apartando la mirada.

- ¿No vas a atarme?

Bromeó la reina con una ceja alzada.

- No creo que vayas a ir a ninguna parte. Además con todos esos aldeanos pidiendo tu sangre, soy tu mejor opción.

Contestó la rubia colocando ante si sus cuchillos y puñales para entretenerse afilándolos mientras hacía guardia.

- _Mi Salvadora_.

Dijo Regina girando los ojos con evidente sarcasmo y tumbándose lo más cómodamente que pudo para dormir.

.

.

.

El día siguiente fue básicamente igual que el anterior, Emma seguía intentando conversar con la reina ahora que por fin había conseguido hacerla hablar.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Dijo con el caballo de Regina cabalgando a su lado.

- ¿Acaso puedo impedirlo de alguna manera?

Respondió la morena agarrada al pomo de la montura y sin mirarla, Emma rio un poco.

- Pero tienes que responder.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Desde luego era lo más cercano a un "si" que la rubia iba a conseguir, al menos Regina iba pensarse si responder o no.

- ¿Por qué odias tanto a Blancanieves? Todo esto empezó porque querías matarla ¿no? ¿O esa parte no es cierta?

La reina al principio no respondió y Emma ya pensaba que se iba a quedar también con esa curiosidad, pero al final la morena empezó a hablar.

- Esa parte es completamente cierta. Blancanieves arruino mi vida.

Desde luego, después de esa respuesta Emma necesitaba saber más, incluso aunque fuera meterse donde no la llamaban, pero estaba segura que si quería comprender a esa mujer necesitaba esa respuesta. Después de mucho pedirlo e insistirlo consiguió que Regina le hablase vagamente de un tal Daniel, el hombre con quien ella quería casarse, pero al que su madre mató porque Blancanieves no supo tener la boca cerrada.

- Pero ella era una niña, no podía saber que pasaría algo así.

- Blancanieves es la raíz de todos mis males. Ella quería que me casase con su padre, estoy segura de que el verdadero motivo de que lo contara fue para que mi madre me impidiese huir con Daniel, aunque no quisiera que muriese.

Emma se quedó pensativa, eso ella no podía saberlo, pero desde luego daba una nueva perspectiva sobre la Reina Malvada.

- Pero te casaste con un rey, te hicieron reina, no puede ser tan malo.

Regina se echó a reír, aunque no había nada de alegre en su risa.

- Yo no quería ser reina, nunca lo quise, era lo que quería mi madre. Yo quería ser libre, con Daniel. En vez de eso acabe encerrada en un castillo, atada a un hombre que ni siquiera fingía saber que yo existía.

La morena cerró la boca de golpe, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca le había contado eso a nadie, ella era la Reía Malvada, no necesitaba que nadie supiese su parte de la historia, y menos la mujer que la llevaba a ejecutar. Emma no sabía que decir, no podía prometerle a esa mujer que podría ser libre o que podría volver a amar, no cuando sabía perfectamente el destino que la esperaba al final del viaje, pero le gustaría poder prometerle un nuevo comienzo, asegurarle que podría volver a amar y ser amada cuando encontrase a la persona correcta, pero las dos habrían sabido que eran promesas vacías.

Por suerte se libró de tener que responder cuando ante ellas vieron una especie de muro improvisado con sillas, mesas, cestas, y todo tipo de objetos cotidianos.

- ¿Qué dem…?

Pero la rubia no pudo terminar la frase, un grupo de aldeanos salió de ambos lados del camino cagando con armas improvisadas igual que lo habían hecho los anteriores, y las rodearon rápidamente.

- Si dejas que nos la llevemos sin más no te pasara nada.

Dijo uno de los hombres a Emma haciendo un gesto a otros dos para que cogieran a Regina. Por supuesto la rubia no estaba dispuesta a hacer ese trato.

- Si nos dejáis seguir nuestro camino a vosotros no os pasara nada.

Le corrigió la cazarrecompensas en tono amenazador, pero la superioridad numérica de los aldeanos les daba valor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Emma estaba luchando contra ellos, pero desde el caballo era difícil protegerse ella y también impedir que cogieran a Regina, así que bajó de un saltó cortando garrotes y orcas con la espada, luchando alrededor del caballo de la reina, que lo más que podía hacer era dar alguna patada a quien se le ponía a tiro. Los aldeanos las rodeaban, cerrando cada vez más el circulo a su alrededor. El caballo de Emma hacía tiempo que había huido, y en cualquier momento alguno de ellos cogería a la reina y se la llevaría, si no la mataba allí mismo. La rubia se giró en un rápido movimiento y con un fuerte golpe de espada rompió la cadena que unía los grilletes de su prisionera.

- ¡Huye!

Ordenó volviéndose otra vez contra los aldeanos. Regina se miró la cadena rota con la boca abierta, no podía creerse lo que esa mujer acababa de hacer. Cogió las riendas del caballo y le hizo levantarse sobre las patas traseras para apartar un poco a sus atacantes.

- ¡Dame la mano!

Dijo a la rubia, que no se lo esperaba y tardo un segundo en reaccionar y alzar el brazo. Regina la ayudo a subir al caballo y luego lo puso al galope tumbando a dos hombres en el proceso.

Se alejaban a toda velocidad en dirección contraria, con Emma fuertemente sujeta a la cintura de la reina. Regina detuvo al caballo cerca del primer rio que vio y desmontó detrás de Emma, llevando al animal hasta el agua para que bebiese.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Preguntó la rubia desde su espalda, con el ceño fruncido como si algo la molestase mucho.

- No iba a dejarte allí para que te despedazaran, ni siquiera tienes una armadura en condiciones.

Respondió la morena acariciando el amplio cuello del caballo.

- Pero habrías sido libre.

Dijo Emma todavía sin comprender.

- En cierto modo ya lo era, has roto la cadena. –Dijo levantando las manos para que viese la cadena rota colgando de los grilletes. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Si huía no habría ido por mi cuenta hasta Blancanieves para que me juzgase.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, soltándose el cinturón de la espada para que cayese al suelo y librarse de ese peso, luego se quitó la chaqueta y se acercó al rio para beber también.

- Lo sé, pero esa gente no te habría dado una muerte piadosa. Como te he dicho, mi trabajo ahora es protegerte. Además podrías haber empezado de nuevo en otra parte, habrías sido libre, como querías.

Regina se acercó hasta su espalda, mirándola sin entender nada.

- ¿Y porque te importa a ti eso?

Emma acabo de beber y se sentó junto a la orilla, mirando a la morena encogiéndose otra vez de hombros.

- No lo sé, supongo que todos merecemos otra oportunidad. Además, no suelo equivocarme con la gente, y no creo que tú seas realmente mala.

Regina alzó tanto las cejas por la sorpresa que creyó que se le saldrían de la frente.

- Hay un cementerio completo de personas que opinarían lo contrario.

- No digo que no hayas hecho cosas horribles, has cometido muchos errores, pero en tu interior no creo que seas malvada, solo necesitas a alguien que te lo recuerde.

La morena se sentó también en el suelo, girando los ojos.

- ¿Y ese alguien eres tú?

Preguntó con ironía, Emma rio.

- Supongo que no, si hubieses huido podría haber sido tu padre.

- ¿Me dejarías ir ahora?

Volvió a preguntar la reina con más sarcasmo aun, sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería la respuesta.

- No puedo. Si hubieses huido sería diferente, pero así…

Emma la miraba como si de verdad lamentase no poder dejarla escapar ahora. Regina avanzó a gatas deshaciendo los pocos pasos que las separaban y la besó en los labios con suavidad.

- Entonces deberías hacer tu trabajo y llevarme allí.

Dijo a escasos centímetros de la cara de la rubia, cuando Emma se inclinó a por otro beso la reina ya no estaba allí, se había puesto de pie y estaba asegurando la silla del caballo.

- Va a anochecer.

Dijo Emma todavía desde el suelo.

- No necesito dormir, ¿y tú?

La rubia negó lentamente con la cabeza y se puso también de pie, recogiendo sus cosas, Regina evitó su mirada y dio un paso atrás para que la otra mujer montase primero, luego ayudo a subir a la reina y siguieron su camino.

.

.

.

Los dos días siguientes Emma luchaba consigo misma sin saber qué hacer, que sería lo correcto. Regina evitaba cualquier tipo de acercamiento físico, lo que en el fondo la rubia agradecía, porque no sería lo más profesional tener un lio con la que se suponía su prisionera, incluso si no podía dejar de pensar en aquel simple beso que le dio Regina, ni pudiese dejar de desear devolvérselo, sobre todo porque en esos días había conseguido que la reina le contase más cosas de sí misma, de su historia, y ella también había compartido cosas con Regina. Nunca le había pasado algo así en todos sus años de cazarrecompensas. La morena seguía con los grilletes en las muñecas, aunque Emma ni siquiera había intentado arreglar la cadena, era como si le diese a la morena la oportunidad de escapar sin que la mujer quisiese hacerlo.

- Mañana llegaremos a la ciudad.

Dijo la rubia como si quisiese recordarle que era su último día para escapar. Llevaban toda la jornada viendo a lo lejos la silueta de la ciudad y Emma había decidido parar antes que de costumbre con la excusa de que estaba cansada, pero en realidad quería aplazar la llegada todo lo que podía.

- Por fin acabaras tu encargo y te pagaran la otra mitad.

Dijo Regina avivando un poco el fuego con un palo, lo habían encendido incluso aunque aún no era de noche.

- ¿Por qué no has huido en todo este tiempo?

Preguntó Emma sin querer contener más su curiosidad, Regina la miró con una sonrisa cansada.

- Porque estoy cansada de luchar, de vivir llena de rabia y de ansias de venganza. Y rodeada de muerte y…Supongo que quiero acabar con todo de la manera que sea.

Respondió con un suspiro agotado. Emma dejó de arreglar la montura del caballo y se abalanzó literalmente sobre Regina, pasándole un brazo por la cintura y cubriéndole la mejilla con la otra mano en el mismo movimiento, besándola con ganas, con hambre. Y esa vez Regina no se opuso, quizá porque era su último día y estaba tan cansada de resistirse a ello como de ser la Reina Malvada.

.

.

.

Una de las mantas acabo cubriéndolas a las dos, Emma tenía la cara de Regina entre las manos y la miraba como si no pudiese creerse lo que tenía entre ellas.

- Supongo que esto es mejor que la ultima cena de los condenados.

Rio la morena intentando bromear, pero a la otra mujer no pareció hacerle gracia.

- ¿Sabes? Desde que me dedico a lo que me dedico nunca me había equivocado, ni una sola vez. Siempre atrapaba al malo, siempre cazaba a quien debía. – Empezó Emma sin dejar de mirar a la mujer desnuda a su lado. – Esta es la primera vez que me equivoco.

Regina volvió a reír, dándola un golpecito en la nariz.

- Querida, no te has equivocado.

- Me contrataron para atrapar a la Reina Malvada. – La morena se señaló a sí misma como para darla a entender que estaba justo allí. – No, iba a por la Reina Malvada, y en vez de eso…te he atrapado a ti. Mi trabajo no era cazar a Regina.

La morena se sintió conmovida por esas palabras, hacia tanto tiempo que nadie la veía solo como Regina que ya no recordaba la sensación. Ni siquiera su padre la veía ya solo como Regina, aunque aún la llamase así.

- No puedo hacerlo. ¿Cómo voy a…?

Empezó Emma mirándola con cierta desesperación, pero Regina le tapó la boca con un dedo.

- Puedes y lo harás. Es tu trabajo. Mañana estaremos allí y todo acabara de una vez.

La rubia le acaricio las mejillas y la besó una vez, y otra y otra, pasando de besos lentos a ardientemente pasionales, por lo que esa noche no durmieron mucho. De hecho Emma no pegó ojo mientras la morena dormía contra su pecho, tenía un conflicto moral importante. Ella tenía un código, siempre había seguido ese código y nunca le había fallado, pero esta vez dudaba.

.

.

.

Se pusieron en marcha más tarde que de costumbre, y Emma dejaba al caballo caminar todo lo lento que quisiera, no quería llegar nunca a la ciudad, o al menos no hasta que encontrase una solución. Su código moral no dejaba de llamar a su puerta hasta que se cansó de ignorarlo y frenó al caballo en mitad del camino.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Regina agarrada a su espalda, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

- Yo tengo un código, toda mi vida me he regido por él y siempre me ha funcionado. – Empezó Emma girando un poco la cabeza para mirar a la morena. - Y hoy no es el día en que voy a dejar de hacerlo.

Completó haciendo girar al caballo en dirección opuesta a la ciudad.

- ¿Qué haces?

Regina no entendía nada, cogió las manos de la rubia sobre las riendas, pero Emma no paró al caballo.

- Nunca volver la espalda a quien lo necesite y nunca rendirse cuando algo merece la pena, luchar contra las injusticias y sobre todo siempre, _siempre_, seguir mi instinto. Llevarte allí para que te mataran seria ir en contra de todo lo que creo.

Explicó la rubia poniendo el caballo a un suave galope para alejarse todo lo posible de la ciudad.

- ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? ¿No sabes lo que he hecho?

Replicó Regina desde su espalda.

- No estoy justificando tus crímenes, y es cierto que tendrás que cargar con ellos, pero sé que puedes hacer mucho bien. No puedo dejar que te maten.

Regina iba a quejarse otra vez, pero Emma giró a cabeza para mirarla suplicante.

- No puedes obligarme a hacerlo. No puedes dejarme ahora que te he encontrado.

Había tal profundidad de sentimientos en esa mirada que por un momento la reina se quedó sin palabras.

- Si no aparezco me perseguirán, y a ti también.

- Me da igual, merecerá la pena, créeme. Toda mi vida me he limitado a sobrevivir, a seguir caminando. En estos días me he sentido más viva que nunca.

- Emma, apenas me conoces.

La rubia detuvo por fin el caballo para poder girarse en condiciones a mirarla.

- Lo sé, pero te conozco en cierta manera. Me has mostrado una parte de ti que no habías enseñado a nadie, ¿o me equivoco? – Regina no contestó, lo que la otra mujer tomó como que le daba la razón. – Podemos hacerlo, sé que sí. Las dos empezaríamos de nuevo, lejos de ese pasado que ninguna queremos.

Ambas mujeres se miraron por un momento, si Regina no quería ir con ella Emma no pensaba llevarla hasta la ciudad, le daría el caballo para que hiciese lo que quisiera, pero no iba a llevarla a ejecutar. Por suerte la respuesta de la reina fue asentir con decisión y agarrarse más fuerte a la cintura de la cazarrecompensas.

.

.

.

Regina había tenido razón y su huida no pasó desapercibida mucho tiempo, pronto tuvieron que empezar a esconderse y dejar de frecuentar las ciudades y los pueblos. Había carteles de _se busca_ con sus caras por todas partes y la recompensa hacia que todo aquel que pudiese moverse se lanzase a cazarlas.

- Emma no podemos seguir así eternamente. Entrégame, admitiré que me liberé y te secuestré como rehén, no te pasara nada.

Dijo Regina por millonésima vez, escondidas bajo un conjunto de arbustos junto al que acababa de pasar una patrulla de aldeanos. Hacía días que habían tenido que dejar a su caballo porque les hacía más difícil esconderse.

- Tiene que existir algún lugar en el que podamos vivir en paz, y lo vamos a encontrar.

La respuesta de Emma siempre era la misma. Se mantenían en movimiento, apartándose del reino de Blancanieves todo lo que podían, pero en todas partes siempre había alguien dispuesto a entregarlas, y el antiguo reino de Regina estaba ahora también bajo las órdenes de Blancanieves. Pensaron que probablemente el padre de la reina aun le seria leal, pero nunca llegaron a encontrarle porque las atraparon antes y las llevaron ante Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador.

- Nos has traicionado.

Dijo el rey David a Emma con dureza.

- Prefiero eso a traicionarme a mí misma.

Fue la desafiante respuesta de la rubia.

- No te creí tan ingenua la primera vez que te vi. - Siguió el monarca. – No pensamos que caerías en las redes de la reina. No se cómo te ha engatusado, pero sea lo que sea, lo hizo todo para escapar.

- No tienes ni idea, _Encantador._

Contestó Emma con veneno en la voz, Regina estaba a su lado, tan esposada como ella, pero sin decir una palabra. David suspiró.

- La pena por ayudar a la Reina Malvada es la misma que para ella. Mañana seréis ejecutadas.

Las sentenció el rey, a su lado Blancanieves no parecía tener nada que decir, solo miraba a Regina con cierta lastima. David ordenó con un gesto que se las llevasen de allí y las encerraron a cada una en una celda, una junto a la otra.

- Lo siento.

Dijo Regina apoyada contra los barrotes que unían su celda a la de Emma para poder coger las manos de la rubia.

- ¿Por qué? Huir fue idea mía.

- No debí permitírtelo.

Emma le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y la besó a través de los barrotes.

- No me arrepiento de nada, solo siento no poder haberte dado la libertad.

Regina sonrió un poquito, apoyando su frente lo mejor que pudo contra la de la rubia.

- Pero me la has dado, nunca he sido tan libre como contigo.

Emma no podía quedarse allí, en aquella celda y dejar morir a Regina. Pidió una audiencia con los reyes, pero se la denegaron todas las veces, no fue hasta altas horas de la noche cuando un guardia le dijo que la reina accedía a verla. Esposó a la rubia y la llevo hasta una sala pequeña, donde Blancanieves la esperaba sola, dando vueltas por la habitación, ordenó al guardia que las dejase solas.

- No podéis matarla.

Dijo Emma en cuanto el soldado salió.

- Pensé que rogarías por tu vida, no por la de ella.

- Ha cometido muchos crímenes, pero puede cambiar, sé que puede.

- Yo también.

La respuesta de la reina dejo a Emma totalmente descolocada.

- La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, desde antes de ser la Reina Malvada. La mujer que ella fue hizo a la mujer que hoy soy yo. Y no puedo creer que ella siempre haya llevado esa maldad dentro.

- Ella no es malvada, solo ha tomado malas decisiones. – Blancanieves levantó una ceja. – Puede que sea algo más que eso, pero ella no es malvada, no realmente. Solo necesita alguien que crea en ella.

- ¿Y ese alguien eres tú?

Preguntó la reina, Emma dudó un segundo, no estaba segura de si ella sería suficiente para Regina, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo si así le salvaba la vida.

- Podría serlo, si me dejáis intentarlo.

Respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto.

- ¿Entonces cuál es tu idea? No puedo dejarla marchara así porque sí.

Por supuesto Emma ya había pensado una respuesta a eso antes de pedir la audiencia con los reyes.

- Desterradla. Desterradnos. No volveremos a pisar vuestro reino, y ella no volverá a ser la Reina Malvada.

Prácticamente lo estaba suplicando. Blancanieves la observo detenidamente durante largos minutos sin mover ni un musculo. Pero finalmente asintió, y Emma nunca imagino que una sentencia pudiese sonar tan bien.

.

.

.

La devolvieron a la celda donde Regina estaba esperando preocupada, no tenía ni idea de lo que Emma estaba tramando y temía que la hubiese pasado algo. Cuando el guardia dejo a la rubia en la cela prácticamente se lanzó contra los barrotes para acercarse a ella. No entendía la sonrisa en la cara de Emma.

- Regina, oh Regina. No vas a morir.

- ¿Qué?

Preguntó la morena con cautela, preocupada de cualquier tipo de trato que pudiese haber hecho para salvarle la vida.

- Ninguna vamos a morir. – Eso alivio un poco a la reina. – Pero nos van a desterrar.

Esperó para ver la reacción de Regina, que no fue ninguna.

- Podremos irnos lejos y empezar de cero, juntas. Podemos hacerle llegar un mensaje a tu padre.

- ¿No podremos volver a pisar este reino?

Preguntó Regina con voz neutra.

- No.

- ¿Y Blancanieves reinara?

- Sí.

Por un segundo Emma temió que las ansias de venganza de Regina la hiciesen rechazar el trato, pero una suave mano acariciando su cuello la tranquilizo.

- Entonces vamos a empezar esa nueva vida.

Dijo Regina sonriendo y atrayendo a la rubia a través de los barrotes para poder besarla. Ella tampoco habría imaginado nunca que un destierro fuese, por fin, su final feliz.


End file.
